EL BESO
by Aryenn
Summary: Harry y Hermione se casan en secreto durante la guerra, pero al esta terminar ellos se separan y nadie sabe por que. Dos años despues se vuelven a encontrar a Francia donde la prima de Hermione se va a casar. ¿Que pasara cuando tengan que pasar una semana
1. Chapter 1:

**Summary:Para Hermione la boda de su prima era tan solo eso:una boda. Si, era cierto que se realisaria en la inglesia donde la misma Hermione habia dicho sus votos alguna vez, pero solo eso. Pero el destino le cambia de nuevo las cartas y sin darse cuenta se ve de nuevo frente a frente con el deceo, el amor, y la pasion de aquel beso que solo el ha podido darle:Harry.**

**Aqui va otra historiaque no se ni de donde nacio, pero lo hizo y me encanta como se va dando, espero que sea de su agrado y que la disfruten tanto como yo lo hago al escribirla. Saludos a todos y no se olviden de los REVIEWS!**

**Harry and Hermione forever!(at least for now)!**

**

* * *

**

EL BESO

**Capítulo I**

Un beso maravilloso, simple, sin igual, soñado, pero siempre un beso. Eso era lo que Hermione Granger deseaba compartir de nuevo con un chico. Un chico que no había llegado aún.

La mayoría de sus pasadas relaciones habían resultados de la misma manera: terminando antes de si quiera haber comenzado. La unica relación seria que tuvo terminó con un final desagradable, y sabia que no era su culpa. Era por eso que no apoyaba a las relaciones amorosas que se formaban entre mejores amigos. Comenzaban y terminaban en desastre, ya fuera por una razón u otra.

Sin embargo, amor era lo que menos necesitaba, o buscaba, en estos momentos. Estaba muy ocupada con sus estudios universitarios de leyes mágicas y el tiempo que tenia para divertirse los pasaba con sus amigos de escuela, siempre en grupos; sin preocupación alguna de la localización exacta de su principe azul.

- Greg y Robert me invitaron al parque de diverciones, Wonderland.- decia una chica de cabello negro, singularmente hermosa a otra chica de cabellos castaños- ¿porqué no vienes con nosotros?

- Has dicho que te invitaron a ti, no a mí- dijo la otra joven.

- Vamos, 'Mione, Greg lleva mucho tiempo tras de ti¿no crees que se merece una pequeña oportunidad?

- Mi vida amorosa esta cerrada por el momento, como ya te lo he repitido muchas veces. No quiero una relación en estos momentos, tengo otras prioridades, Cho.

- Bueno, entonces ven y diviertete un poco. El panorama de letras, paginas y libros no es muy bueno ¿sabes? Afuera existe la octava maravilla de el mundo.

- ¿ Un parque de diversiones llamado Wonderland?

- ¡No! Me refiero a la vida. Son escasas las veces que te despegas de esos aburridos libros.

- Sin un grado moderadamente bueno no puedo obtener un buen trabajo en leyes mágicas.

- ¡'Mione! Eres la numero uno de tu generación y la diferencia entre el numero dos y tu es de nada más y nada menos que 300 puntos¡ mejor no podrias ser!

- No dejarás de insistir hasta que acepte¿verdad?

- ¿Porfavor?

- Huff, odio cuando logras convenserme, Cho.

- Entonces me odias todo el tiempo.

- ¡ Pero nada de dejarme a solas con Greg!

- Prometido.- dijo Cho, cruzando los dedos a en su espalda.

En el sexto año de Hermione en Hogwarts la chica había perdido a todos los amigos que hasta entonces conocia. Ginny dejo de hablarle, sintiendose traicionada por su mejor amiga cuando ésta había comenzado a salir con Harry. Ron, con el corazón destrosado, no les dirigió una palabra ni a Hermione ni a Harry. Y la mayoría de la casa de Gryffindor, la parte femenina principalmente, se convenció de que Granger no era más que una atrapa hombres sin escrupulos, en parte apoyados por la memoria de la primicia de Rita Skeeter en cuarto año. Desde ahí, los rumores se esparcieron por toda la escuela más rapido que la luz, dejandola sin otro amigo más que aquel por quien había echo todo eso, Harry. Lo tenia a el y el a ella, no necesitaban más, al menos en ese entonces.

La única que no le retiró la palabra, fue Cho Chang, la que desde un día de estudios en la libreria se convirtió en su mejor amiga y confidente. Y aunque ella no veia con muy buen ojo la relación de Harry con Hermione, nunca le dio un comentario mordaz o inquitante con respecto al chico, por lo menos cuando todo entre ellos estaba bien; después, todo cambio. Pero gracias a ella, Hermione logró salir de el hoyo negro en el que se encontraba cuando todo su mundo se veia arruinado, cuando perdió a su dos amores, uno inmeditamente después de el otro, sin consideración alguna de sus sentimientos. Cho la había ayudado, confortandola, animandola, informandola, siendo su mejor amiga, tal como lo era ahora.

Aunque sus ambiciones de estudio eran completamente diferentes, compartian un apartamento en Londres. Hermione estudaba leyes mágicas, Cho diseño de interiores y grafico. Confiaban plenamente en la otra, no se atreverian a tricionarse. Hermione a veces se preguntaba porque su amiga se aferraba tanto en encontrarle un chico, un novio, cuando nisiquiera ella tenia uno. Como tampoco entendia por que, a casi dos años de haber terminado su relación con Harry, Cho seguia criticandolo, hasta insultandolo por lo que le había hecho a Hermione. Tal vez por que alguna vez hubo algo entre ellos, tal vez por lo que le había hecho a Hermione, tal vez simplemente porque no le agradaba, pero no lograba entender el por que de tanta aversión.

Cho se levantó de el sofá en el que se había estado limando las uñas y fue hacia la cocina, era su turno de hacer la cena. Cuando Hermione escuchó, el ruido de agua caer por el fregadero y la voz melodiosa de Cho entonando su canción favorita, soltó su pluma y cerró el libro en el que estaba leyendo.

Greg Collins, sangre pura, apuesto, moreno, dinero para aventar hasta jupiter, inteligencia moderada y encantador. Todo un sueño, pero no el de Hermione. El sueño de Hermione aún lo ocupaba otro hombre, lo quisiera así o no, el aún seguia ahi. Negó con la cabeza, había prometido no volver a pensar en él.

Tomó el periódico que estaba en la mesa y lo abrió. Nada interesante, no desde que Voldemort había sido derrotado por el genial mago Ha...

- Vasta, Hermione.- pensó en voz alta la chica de pelo castaño.

Concentró su atención en el periódico, gran error.

_Se rumora que el joven Harry Potter (Salvador de el mundo mágico, Orden de Merlin 1° clase y miembro honorario de la Junta de la Ley Mágica) ha comprado una residencia en Paris, donde espera compartirla con..._

Cerró el periódico, no queria saber con quien¿o si?

_Con su mascota, un cachorro de ..._

Cerró de nuevo el periódico, tendria que cancelar su suscripción. Un sabor amargo se instaló en todo su ser con tan sólo saber de él, de su vida. Recordó aquel primer encuentro donde todo se había desatado, el principio de su cuento de hadas. Terminando en una sola y cruel palabra: Divorcio.

FLASHBACK

Sentia su mirada insistente, sólo en ella. Aún así, no se inmuto, llevaba semanas mirandola así. Un juego de miradas, sonrisas picaras y secretistas, cortegeo que pasaba inadvertido ante los ojos de sus compañeros.

Esa Navidad, convensida por Ginny, la estaba pasando en la madriguera. A ambas se les ocurrio la idea de hacer una fiesta formal para festejar las fechas. Ahora la sala de la casa Weasley se hayaba forrada con un manto de elegancia, compensada por los maravillosos trajes que portaban los invitados y miembros de familia.

Las dos adolecentes se habían esmerado en sus atuendos, logrando el toque deceado, sensual. La fiesta avanzó con platicas amenas, risas y diverción; olvidandose de la amenaza que rondaba en el mundo. Voldemort. Al final de la velada, todos se retiraban a las habitaciones, esperando descansar un poco.

- Hasta mañana, Hermione.- dijo Harry al pie de la escalera.

- Hasta mañana y buenas noches, Harry.

- Por cierto, encontré este libro bajo el sillón ésta tarde, creo que es tuyo.

- No creo que lo sea... a no sí lo es, es mi libro de Runas, gracias.- y lo tomó de las manos de el joven, le sonrió por última vez y subió hacia la habitación de Ginny.

Aventó el libro a la cama y se dispusó a cambiarse el elegante vestido por unas cómodas pijamas, estaba agotada. Al levantarse el cabello, para poder desabrocharse más facilmente el cierre en la espalda, algo llamó su atención. De las paginas del libro se podia ver salir un trozo de papel. Soltó el cabello y tomó el pedazo de papel.

_Hermione, te espero en el claro que hay entre el bosque y el río. 2:00 am, no tardes._

El mensaje estaba escrito con letra desparpajada que conocia muy bien. Cuantas veces no le había corregido la tarea como para no reconocer su forma de escribir. ¿ Deberia ir? No, claro que no. No iba a salir corriendo tras el a la primera insinuación. Pero esta era la segunda. Además, era muy tarde¿para qué queria que se reunieran¿y en el bosque?

Al mirar el reloj en la mesita de noche y vió que era la una y cuarto de la madrugada. Seria fácil salir de la casa, todos estarían muy cansados para notar sus pasos. Ginny se dormiría en poco tiempo. Tan sólo tenia que cubrirse con las mantas y fingir estar dormida para que Ginny no le molestara y se fuera directo a la cama.

¿En que estaba pensando? Claro que no lo haria. Ella no era así; que tal si tan sólo era una broma, tal vez de los gemelos. Se iría a dormir y ya.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Ginny.

- Vaya, que noche, me la pase de lo lindo. ¿Te has figado como te mira mi hermano?- dijo la pelirroja.

- No, creo que no, pense que ya no estaba interesado en mi.

- ¿En un mes? Pero bueno, estoy cansadisima.

- Yo también, creo que me voy a dormir.

- ¿Has visto mis pijamas?

- Creo que tu madre las piso a un lado de tu cama. ¿Porque no invitaste a Dean? A tus padres les hubiera gustado conocerlo.- preguntó Hermione.

- Se fue con su familia a España, pero nuestra relación no va bien. Lo dejaré cuando regresemos al colegio.

- Oh, lo siento.

- No lo sientas, ya tengo a alguien más en mente.- dijo Ginny guiñando un ojo.

Se pusieron las pijamas y se acostaron. Unos minutos pasaron. ¿Iria? No podia decidir. Sin duda alguna Ginny ya estaba en el octavo sueño. El reloj marcaba la una con cuarenta y dos minutos. ¿La estaria esperando ya? Llevaban ya dos semanas con el juego interminable de miradas. Estaba segura de lo que sentia por él, pero¿él sentiría lo mismo? Seguramente si.

Salió de la cama con cuidado. Miró a Ginny¿la estaría traicionando al reunirse con el? No, hacia siglos que Ginny no hablaba de Harry con emoción de amor, seguramente ya no sentia nada por él. Se dirigió a la puerta de el closet y sacó unos vaqueros y una chaqueta. Afuera estaría frío y no queria atrapar un resfriado.

El claro de el bosque se encontraba a mediana distancia de la casa Weasley y a pocos metros de un río que en estas fechas se encontraba congelado. Iluminando su camino con la varita, caminó el sendero por el bosque. Le había resultado fácil salir de la casa y seria aún más fácil entrar en ella.

Al acercarse al claro se detuvó, por entre los arboles se distinguia la silueta de un chico que le daba la espalda; aún portaba la elegante túnica de gala que había llevado en la fiesta. A su lado había un extraño objeto cubierto con un manto y sobre éste una luz añil que daba una extraña sensación de misterio. Retomó el camino y entró al claro

El volteó con una sonrisa al escucharla llegar. Tenia las manos en los bolsillos y la luz añil causaba un efecto glorioso en sus ojos. Caminó un poco más y se detuvó.

- Que puntual- dijo Harry.

- Siempre he sido así. ¿Porqué querias verme?- trataba de controlar su corazón, que le brincaba por todos lados mientras el se acercaba. Cuando lo vio ahí, esperándola, supo que había hecho lo correcto al encontrarse con el, en haber comenzado a quererlo más alla de la amistad.

- Quiero darte mi regalo de Navidad.- dijo Harry, acercandose a ella. Cuando estuvo a poca distancia, extendió una mano hacia la joven.

Hermione miró su mano, dudando, ya estaba ahí, nada podria perder. La tomó y él la dirigió al frente del objeto ovalado. Al estar enfrente de el, Hermione pudo ver que era muy alto, unclusive más que Harry.

- Le he pedido a Dumbledore un favor, y aquí lo tienes.

- ¿ A Dumbledore? Vaya.

- Te ves muy linda, Hermione.- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. Hermione sintió como el color se le subia la cara, esperando que la luz añil lo pudiera ocultar.

- ¿Con esto?- dijo señalando a los vaqueros y la chaqueta. Harry sonrió, su mirada diciendole solo dos palabras. ' Eres imposible.' Tomó el manto que cubria el objeto, lo jaló, tirandolo a la nieve. Al descubierto quedo un espejo con encrutaciones en las orillas, pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Hermione fue ver que no solo ella se reflejaba en el espejo, tampoco era el mismo lugar.

- ¿Qué vez?- le preguntó Harry.

- ¿Qué es esto, Harry?

- El espejo de Erisade.

- ¿Muestra el futuro?

- El hombre más feliz de el mundo podria usar este espejo como un espejo normal, como tal, se veria a si mismo tal y como es.- había dicho Harry.- El espejo muestra...

- Los deceos más decesperados de nuestro corazón.- dijo Hermione y Harry sonrió.

- Nada verdad, sólo un sueño, un deceo que tal vez nunca sea realidad.

- ¿Que ves tu?- preguntó Hermione.

- La primera vez que lo use, ví a mi familia. La segunda me ví a mi mismo teniendo la piedra Filosofal. Desde entonces no lo he visto.- se acerco a ella y ambos se pararon en el centro, viendo el espejo.

- Mi familia, Sirius y ...

- ¿Y?

- Y a ti.- dijo Harry, la miró, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Como ningún otro hombre la había mirado, como mujer; como si quisiera olvidarse de todo el mundo y quedarse con ella.

Hermione bajo la vista. Tratando de ocultarle el deceo ansioso de besarlo, algo entusiasmada por lo que había visto en esos ojos verdes. Al sentirlo tan cerca no sabia que hacer, pero cuando vio su mirada, no supo ni quien era. Sintió unas manos frias en su barbilla y en segundos le había levantado la cara sin oposición alguna.

- No hagas eso, no te ocultes.- le dijo Y la beso. Aquel beso maravilloso, simple, sin igual, soñado, pero siempre un beso. Al sentir el contacto de sus labios no pudo evitar estremecerse. El la tomo por la cintura y ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, queriendo acabar el frío con el cuerpo de el otro. Harry humedeció el labio inferior de ella, pidiendo entreda y ella lo aceptó con gusto.

Las sensaciones eran nuevas, la distancia entre ellos mínina, pero el oxigeno se acababa y pronto tuvieron que separarse. Hermione aún seguia con los ojos cerrados, tratando de grabar completamente ese momento en su memoria. Lo queria, queria a Harry, y no le hayaba sentido alguno en esconderlo. Esta vez fue ella quien lo beso. Probando su sabor, simplemente exquisito y maravilloso.

FN DE FLASHBACK

- ¡Hermione!

-Hay, no grites.

- Te he estado hablando desde hace horas.- dijo Cho.- Te decia que si quieres apio o zanahoria en la ensalada.

- Ambos.- dijo Hermione.

Después de aquel beso, Harry le había pedido que fuera su novia, y ella no pudo encontrar ninguna razón para rechasarlo; nisiquiera la de poner su amistad en riesgo. Desde ahí Hermione había envarcado en busca de el deceo que vio en el espejo, logró encontrarlo, lo malo era que se le había escurrido de los dedos.

Pero ahora todo eso quedaba en el pasado y ahí se quedaria, como un simple recuerdo. Y en lo que se tenia que concentrar era en su presente. Y su presente le decia que la boda de su prima iba a ser en dos semanas, que al fin había obtenido el permiso de la escuela para ir y que ella sería la madrina.

Su prima Zoe, quien también era bruja, vivia en Francia. Hermione era dos años mayor que ella, quien a sus veinte años había decidido casarce con su novio, Richard Trudeau, después de tres años de relación. Zoe le había mandado una invitación unas semanas antes, invitándola a ser la madrina en su boda e informandole que el padrino seria un amigo de Richard, Neville Longbottom.

Hermione había aceptado, sería bueno ver a un viejo amigo como Neville. Había invitado a Cho, pero esta tenia que quedarse por sus estudios, aunque había prometido que si podia la alcansaria. Así que en una semana partiria a Francia para ayudar en las preparaciones y liberarse completamente de el estres de universidad. Pasaria esas dos semanas con su prima, olvidandose de todo lo demás. Esperando que aquel panorama no le renovara el recuerdo de su propia boda en Paris.

- ¿Que vas a usar mañana, 'Mione?

- ¿Porque?

- Vamos a ir al parque de diverciones¿recuerdas?

- Oh, no lo sé. Algo ligero, que me permita divertirme.

- Si, era en lo que yo estaba pensando. Tan sólo espero que Robert no comienze con sus insinuaciones.

Hermione rio. Robert llevaba más de una año tras de Cho y ésta ni caso le hacia, siempre diciendole que sólo queria ser su amiga. Se levantó de el sofa y fue hacia la cocina, así podria discurtir con Cho sobre Robert sin tener que gritar para escuchar lo que decian.

El siguiente día resultó ser todo un desastre fastidioso y avergonsante. No es que al grupo de magos les asustaran lo juegos mecánicos Muggles, era sólo que los dos chicos se esmeraron demaciado en dar a entender su atracción hacia la chica o en otros casos su hombría, resultando en lo contrario.

Robert había intentado besar a Cho una docena de veces, mínimo, sin lograrlo claro está. Su último intento lo había hecho mientras él y la chica de cabellos negros compraban algo de comer en un carrito de comida rapido. El resultado fueron algunas leves quemaduras y la cara de Robert cubierta de mostasa y salsa de tomate, pues Cho, al ver que lo que el chico pretendía, había puesto su hotdog frente su cara como barrera.

- ¡No te rias! En verdad se quemó. Te juro que no fue mi intención, bueno en parte si, pero no prentendia lastimarlo.- Le decia Cho a Hermione la noche de el mismo día mientras estaban en la sala de su apartamento.

- Lo que digas.- le respondió Hermione entre risas. Sabía que no había sido intención de su amiga, pero al recordar la cara de Robert antes de curarle las quemaduras con la varita, había sido para morirse de risa; más aún cuando por la escuela corrian rumores de que Robert era un ferviente fan de la "vanidad Lockhart," con un poco más de cerebro.

- ¿Y a ti cómo te fue con Greg? Después de la montaña rusa les perdimos la pista entre la gente.- preguntó Cho cuando ambas se habían calmado un poco.

- Intencionalmente.- dijo Hermione acidamente.

- No es cierto, pero en serio ¿cómo te fue? A él no lo vi lastimado o quemado.

- Me convenció de que entraramos la casa de los espejos.

- Una excusa para tomarte la mano con el pretexto de no perderse. Hombres.

- Pues... me dijo que nos separaramos y que al encontrarnos buscariamos las salida juntos, así lo hice y cuando lo vi por los espejos me quede parada donde estaba para que el llegara. Se golpeó tres peses en la frente contra los espejos antes de reconocer cual era yo y cual era un reflejo mio. Al parecer había olvidado sus lentes de contacto.

- Jajajaja, Oh por Dios.

- Pero eso no es todo.- dijo Hermione y Cho la miró con cara de ¡que más!- lo convencí de que entreramos la casa de el terror.

- Al entrar te asustaste, como reacción lo abrazaste y el aprobechó para besarte. Típico.- dijo Cho.

- De hecho... Al entrar se asustó tanto con unas representaciones baratas de Jack el Destripador y de la pelicula Saw que se undió en el carrito y se negó a sentarse de nuevo hasta que salimos. Fue algo vergonzoso. Unos niños, como de once años, que iban enfrente de nosotros no paraban de reirse. El aún seguia algo perturbado cuando los encontramos a ustedes, creo que se le olvidó al ver la cara de Robert.

- Jajajaja¡no me lo creo!

- Pobre Greg, no pensé que se fuera a asustar así, creí que se soltaria llorando.

- ¿Cuándo crees que nos inviten a salir de nuevo?- preguntóo Cho. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos y luego se miraron.

- ¡No!- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo mientras se soltaban de nuevo en carcajadas.

De aquella noche de risas había pasado ya una semana y Hermione ahora se preparaba para viajar a Francia. Ya había terminado, por adelantado, todo el trabajo que sus demás compañeros tendrian mientras ella estaba en el país Europeo y había terminado de empacar. Esperaba impaciente la hora en la que tendria que tomar el traslador previamente registrado. Aunque preferia viajar en avión, sus ingresos economicos no se lo permitian en esos momentos.

Revisó el reloj de mano, tan sólo faltaban dos minutos y Cho aún no llegaba para despeirse. Ya faltaban unos cuantos segundos, se iriía sin despedida.

Tomó el corcho que estaba en la mesita de centro en la sala y esperó. Hacia mucho que no usaba un traslador, y no es que le gustara mucho. Repentinamente sintió aquel estirón justo debajo de el ombligo y luego la nube de colores a su alrededor. La única cosa gratificante de los trasladores, según Hermione, era el ahorrar tiempo y dinero.

Tan repentinamente como había comenzado, el movimiento giratorio paró y al fin tocó tierra firme.

Estaba en pie sobre el centro de un salon de baile basío, no recordaba que aquel salon fuera parte de la casa familiar de Zoe. Aquel salon era elegantisimo; los ventalanes se encaraban a su derecha e izquierda, candelabros enormes colgaban de el alto techo en el cual se podian identificar unas hermosas hadas rodeando a cuatro chicos(dos hombres y dos mujeres) que dormian en el cesped y unas cuantas ninfas dansando en un ritual de feminidad; en las paredes que quedaba en su frente y detrás de se postraban sillas de roble decoradas con bellisima tela de estampados junto a las enormes puertas de el salon. Definitivamente aquella no era la casa de su prima, Zoe tenía un toque más...griego con mezcla de arquitectura egipsia y ese salon parecia de la epoca Victoriana.

Las puertas de un extremo del salon se abrieron solemnemente, dejando a la vista a un carismatico joven delgado de cabellos negros.

- Bienvenida, Hermione. Tanto tiempo sin verte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Bueno, ningun personaje es mio, si lo fueran yo no haria fanfictions, asi que no me demanden que es solo por amor al arte.**

**Aqui les va el capitulo 2, talvez un poco aburrido para el gsuto de algunos, tal vez no para otros, pero espero que igual les guste. Me vuelto a cambiar de nombre, por decimosepta vez, PERO ESTE ULTIMO LLEGO PARA QUEDARSE!**

**Hermionedepottergranger-Me gustria decirte cuantos capies va a tner pero la verdad nose, aunque no seran muchos, maximo cinco o seis.**

**Elizabethsach-la verdad Cho no es de mis favoritas, pero es alguien importante en la historia, al final tendra un cambio drastico(muajajajaja) y tal vez les sorprenda.**

**Krypotter- lo que vio Hermione en el espjo se sabra luego, tambien se sabra porque se divorciaron conforme continue la historia, y si, si van a terminar juntos.**

**Pattym- gracias por tu review, creeme que me encanta recibirlos, espeor que este te guste tanto como el anterior!.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo II**

El salón en el que Hermione se encontraba era totalmente majestuoso, pavoneando orgullosamente la antigüedad y riqueza de sus paredes, demasiado contrastante con los gustos de su prima Zoe. Y a pesar de estar algo confundida de que el Traslador, siendo oficial, se hubiera equivocado y la hubiera llevado a quien sabe donde, se sorprendió cuando las puertas de una extremo del salón se abrieron de par en par y más al ver al joven que le sonreía desde el marco portal.

- Bienvenida, Hermione. Tanto tiempo sin verte.- dijo un joven carismático de cabellos negros y cortos.

- ¡Neville! Por poco no te reconozco.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Neville Longbottom, quien antes era un chico regordete, con poco atractivo y un tanto torpe; ahora era un joven de cuerpo atlético con una cara que revelaba su gusto por la vida con un porte de caballero que quedaba algo quebrado con el toque de inocencia de sus facciones faciales. Portaba un traje de viaje que junto con el corte de cabello lo hacían atractivo a la vista.

- Luna dijo que dirías eso- dijo Neville, dándole un abrazo amistoso a Hermione de bienvenida.

- ¿Como esta ella?- pregunto Hermione cuando se separaron.

- OH, bien, aunque va a tardar un poco en llegar.

- ¿Que no esta aquí?

- No, ha tenido que quedarse en casa, pero llegara esta noche seguro. Esta tarde una galería mostrara sus obras, a resultado ser una excelente pintora.- dijo Neville con orgullo y amor dirigidos hacia su esposa de cabellos rubios.

- Pues, espero que no tarde mucho, me muero de ganas por verla. ¿Es tuya ésta casa, Neville? Se supone que el traslador me llevaría a la casa de Zoe, y dudo que esta lo sea.

- Cierto.- dijo Neville con una mirada de disculpa y la sonrisa llena de vergüenza.- lo siento, se suponía que yo te enviaría una lechuza explicándote. Zoe esta vendiendo su casa, se mudara con Richard, y han tenido algunos visitantes con intenciones de comprarla, por eso cambiaron la destinación de el traslador.

- Entiendo.- dijo Hermione y luego agrego con una risa.- Me parece sureal que Zoe vaya a casarse. Recuerdo que siempre decía, "¿Casarme? Ni a los cuarenta"- dijo la morena, imitando la voz de su querida prima.

- Lo mismo decía Richard.- dijo Neville riendo.- "Señoritas, no se comprometan que tienen Richie para rato"- dijo el joven, citando la frase que hizo famoso al gran rompe corazones, Richard Trudeau.- Ven, vamos a los jardines, Richard dijo que llegarían en unos minutos.

Salieron del salón hacia un pasillo con alfombra de lado a lado. Las paredes adornadas con diversos cuadros, paisajes de villa, bosques, o mundos imaginados por el pintor; autorretratos de muy buenos pintores, otros no tanto; frescos que databan de una época antigua; y una que otra copia exacta de pinturas famosas en el mundo mágico, Meredith, Pegssel, Tituslly, Soxtus (N/A¿se nota que me los acabo de inventar?) y una chistosa mujer parecida a la Mona Lisa.

Llegaron a un recibidor y desde el pasillo se podían ver, en el otro extremo, unas puertas corredizas de cristal que anticipaban la llegada a lo que parecía una terraza. Al salir, Hermione se dio cuenta que la terraza era el punto de salida de un pequeño laberinto con setos que por lo menos le llegarían a las rodillas y en el centro de dicho laberinto, que se extendía por una vasta cantidad de terreno, se encontraba un estanque con flores a su alrededor.

En la terraza había un comedor de cóctel blanco, fue ahí donde se sentaron y desde donde Hermione observo el estanque tan hermoso que le recordaba en pequeñez al lago negro de Hogwarts y... a una chica de cabellos rubios con cara soñadora y actos de inocencia.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

- Hey, Hermione, espera.

Al voltearse, Hermione se dio cuenta de que era Luna quien le gritaba y quien venia corriendo tras ella. ¿Ahora que? Se pregunto la chica de cabellos castaños. Seguramente Ginny la convenció de que yo quiero quitarle a Neville. Hermione estaba cansada de los rumores y chismes falsos contra ella desde la misma fuente, la chica Weasley. Tendría que hacer algo si Ginny continuaba, Hermione no tenia la culpa de que Harry la había elegido sobre la pelirroja.

- Ah, hola Luna.

- Hola¿porque caminas tan rápido?

- Debo llegar a tiempo a mi clase de Runas.

- Ah, necesito hablar contigo.

- Lo siento, pero si es sobre algo que te haya dicho Ginny prefiero dejarlo así.

- No debes dejarlo así.

- Escucha, si te dijo que ando tras Neville es totalmente falso.

- Ven, por aquí hay muchos Wrackspurts y no me dejan concentrarme.

Tomo a Hermione del brazo y la jalo hacia las puertas del castillo mientras la chica se preguntaba que serian los Wrackspurts.

- Oye, necesito estar en clase o la Profesora Vektor me dará detención.

- ¿Como van tu y Harry?- pregunto Luna, ignorando lo que Hermione había dicho.

- Bien.- Aparte de que ayer discutimos por los rumores que hay en el castillo, pensó Hermione. Ahora estaban cerca del lago.

- Pensé que dirías eso.

- ¿que?

- ¿Sabes? Se que muchos me llaman loca, pero tonta no soy.

- Yo no he dicho tal cosa.

- Pensaste que había creído todo lo que dice Ginny sobre ti. Y ayer vi a dos personas salir del Gran comedor con cara de disgusto.- Hermione bajo la cara ante esto, esas dos personas había sido ella y Harry.

- Me gusta el lago cuando hay un poco de niebla- dijo Luna, como si hubiera olvidado el tema de momento.- cuando hay luna llena y poca niebla se ve hermoso. Pero cuando hay demasiada niebla, luce espeluznante y me asusta.- la chica tenia la mirada pegada al lago, embelesada por lo que miraba.

Hermione tan solo la miro, parecía que había perdido el hilo de la conversación, pero entonces Luna la miro y le sonrió.

- Hermione, la niebla es solo eso: niebla. Lo quieras o no siempre estará ahí, algunas veces menos, otras más. Pero tarde o temprano se dispersa y vuelve la claridad del lago. ¿Ves el lago? Cuando hay niebla, demasiada, te asusta y te puedes preguntar si hay lago o si vale la pena seguir viniendo aquí. Pero no dejes que eso le quite lo hermoso.

- ¿Que quieres de...?

- Ooops, voy a llegar tarde a Transformaciones. McGonagall me degollara.- dijo Luna, como si de pronto hubiese recobrado el sentido de la realidad. Y tan fácil como había llegado, Luna se fue. Hermione se quedo más tiempo en el lago. ¿Que quiso decir Luna? Seguramente todos tenían razón en pensar que estaba loca.

- Hey, Hermione¿donde has estado?

- Aquí, pensando.- respondió Hermione mientras se levantaba para encarar a Harry. Pero cuando lo vio lo comprendió.

No dejes que la niebla le quite lo hermoso. No dejes que todos eso horrendos chismes te alejen de Harry.

- Gracias, Luna.- murmuro Hermione cuando se abrazaba a Harry, sin poder resistir decirle te quiero al oído.

FIN DE FALSHBACK

- Hey, Hermione- dijo Neville, pasándole la mano por enfrente de los ojos.- ¿Aún estas en la tierra?

- Lo siento, me perdí en mis propios pensamientos.- se disculpo Hermione.- Pero, cuéntame como te ha ido, a ti y a Luna.

- Bien, fuimos de luna de miel a las Bahamas. Luego nos mudamos a Alemania, donde vivimos hasta ahora. Yo me uni al escuadrón de Aurores y Luna en una universidad de Arte Contemporáneo y Mágico, es en verdad buena, creo que ha hecho un cuadro para ti, pero no se si lo vaya a traer.

- y ¿porque no?

- digamos que ya no concuerda con tu vida.- dijo Neville, en otras palabras, "tu y Harry aparecen el en cuadro."

- Entiendo. ¿Sabes? Esta casa es muy hermosa, no pude evitar admirarla.

- Si, te apoyo. Aún que me sorprende, por lo que se la familia Black tenia un gusto algo 'tenebroso' para la decoración de sus inmuebles y más con los alrededores. Supongo que esta es una excepción.- dijo Neville, observando el hermoso laberinto y las praderas que se extendía cuando este terminaban.

- ¿Black? Me estas diciendo que esta casa es de Harry.- no había dicho lo ultimo como pregunta, si no como un hecho. El heredero universal de los bienes de Sirius Black había sido Harry Potter. ¿Quien no sabia eso?

- Ah...bueno si, pero tan solo dejo que yo la usara por un tiempo, en mi estancia. Creo que quiere venir a vivir aquí.

- ¿Aquí?

- Si, me dijo que iba a casarse de nuevo, aunque no me dijo con quien.- dijo Neville, muy tarde se dio cuenta de que tal vez había metido de nuevo la pata o las dos.

- Vaya, me alegro.- dijo Hermione. Con que esa seria la casa que compartiría con su nueva esposa, una casa muy familiar. Familia. Algo no tenía en mente cuando fue su esposo. Seguramente se casaría con _ella. _Sin duda alguna sus opiniones contra la familia habían cambiado radicalmente.

FLASHBACK

Desde aquella hermosa boda en Paris, sin luna de miel, se habían mudado a Londres. Ahora, a 13 meses de la boda, Vivian en un cómodo apartamento que estaba muy cerca al lugar de estudios y trabajo de ambos. La guerra se estaba levantando, construyendo sus pilares, tal como su matrimonio. Ambos habían decidido estudiar la misma carrera, Auror. Harry por gusto, Hermione por necesidad pues el mundo cambiaba y decidió no quedarse atrás.

Aunque Harry tena mucho dinero, tanto que no lograría gastárselo en dos vidas, ambos trabajaban en una pequeña joyería con altísima seguridad. Era cierto que su matrimonio era un secreto, pero no querían llamar mucho la atención, en el mundo público(a excepción de algunos confiables amigos) eran simplemente compañeros de negocios. Habían logrado conjurar un hechizo que conectaba sin problemas las casas donde, supuestamente, vivían por separado.

Las tardes que tenían libres la pasaban hablando, conociéndose aún más, claro que no faltaban las típicas peleas de recién casados (Harry, te digo que ese florero se ve mejor sobre la mesa. Pero, Hermione, si se mira mejor en la mesa de acá). La reconsileacion siempre llegaba muy bien acompañada por una satisfactoria velada. Todo marchaba normalmente, pero algo faltaba, según Hermione.

Siendo niña y adolescente siempre se había imaginado que el estar casada era una experiencia que se complementaba con el hogar, la estructura material de una casa, la acogedora casa que sus padres tenían y en la cual había crecido con inocencia. Tal vez era por eso que aquel apartamento le parecía algo sombrío, desigual, no tenia nada que la hiciera sentirse anhelante de regresar (aparte de Harry). Aquellos muros simplemente no le daban el cariño de un hogar.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos mudarnos a una casa?- le pregunto a Harry una noche.

- ¿Casa¿Para que queremos una casa? Aquí hay espacio más que suficiente para los dos.

- Pero, una más grande, donde pueda haber niños. Quiero tener hijos, Harry.

- Querida, lo se, pero en estos momentos no podemos y lo sabes.

- Pero, podemos mantenerlo en secreto, nadie sabe que estamos casados ni siquiera se lo imaginan. Además de que nadie sabrá donde vivimos, pues pensaran que seguimos viviendo en departamentos separados.

- Hermione, se cuanto anhelas tener niños, créeme que yo también, pero sabes que no es posible en estos momentos. No quiero arriesgarme.- dijo Harry. ¿No quería hijos en esos momentos¿Entonces cuando? Sentía que quería ser madre, lo sentía, pero el no quería ser padre.

- Todo será en secreto, nadie tiene por que enterarse.- dijo en voz baja. Escucho a Harry suspirar.

- Eres tan testaruda.

- Quiero ser madre, Harry. Decías que no querías casarte conmigo por no arriesgarme y aún así no las hemos arreglado para que nadie se de cuenta. Tan solo tendremos que comprar esa casa, hacer el mismo hechizo que tenemos aquí y listo.

Pero Harry no accedió, al menos a tener hijos, pero compro la casa que Hermione tanto quería. Una casa a las afueras de Londres. ¿Porque no quería tener hijos? Pensó Hermione, y tenemos un año de matrimonio. El siempre dijo que quería tener hijos a un año después de comenzar su matrimonio. Pero, si así lo quería, Hermione tendría que esperar. No se podía embarazar si Harry no quería, además de que comenzaba a pensar que tan vez su adorado marido tenía razón. No valdría la pena traer a un hijo al mundo con tantos peligros, seria mejor esperar.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

La voz de Neville la saco de nuevo de sus recuerdos, e inconcientemente se lo agradeció.

- Hermione... em... supe lo que paso con tu, con tu... tu sabes, antes de la ultima batalla. Y quiero decirte que lo siento mucho, en verdad me hubiera gustado decírtelo antes, pero el tiempo no me lo permitió y...

- No te preocupes.- dijo Hermione. No que le gustara mucho interrumpir a la gente mientras hablaban, pero eso de lo que hablaba Neville " lo que había pasado antes de la batalla final" era algo que aún le atormentaba y le dolía hasta el alma. Se sentía tan bacía con tan solo recordarlo, tal como se había sentido en aquellos momentos, pues en verdad se había quedado bacía por dentro.- No te preocupes- repitió de nuevo, tratando de ocultar las lagrimas.- Yo... yo estoy bien.

- Pero...

- ¡Hegmione! - se escucho un voz desde el recibidor. Al voltearse Hermione no pudo evitar fingir una sonrisa, que pronto se convirtió en una autentica. Zoe y su prometido se dirigían a ellos. (N/A: se que Zoe no es un nombre muy francés, pero me gusto, jeje)

- ¡Zoe!.- dijo Hermione, abrazando a su querida prima con cariño fraternal. Zoe era una chica delgada con cabello negro; mostraba la delicadez de un cisne de cristal y tenia una sonrisa que maravillaba a cualquiera(N/A: Sonrisa colgate, jeje. ) por lo general vestía a la moda, como cualquier joven de su edad y era muy cuidadosa con su apariencia, después de todo por algo había logrado que el derrochador de amor, que muy pronto seria su esposo, sentara cabeza; claro que de sobra esta decir, que tenia una actitud muy amigable.

- Pego, migate. Tan hegmosa como siempge, me sogpgende que solo haiga una boda.- dijo Zoe. Y era cierto, pues Hermione, en vez de ponerse fea con los años, había adquirido más belleza con cada día de vejes.

- A mi me sorprende, sin ofender, que vaya a haber boda. ¿Quien dijo "primero muerta y sepultada antes de casarme"?

- ¡Hermione! Richagd esta aquí.- dijo Zoe en tono de fingido enojo.- Lo siento, no lo he presentado, aunque creo que ya lo conoces ¿cierto?

- Si, un gran amigo de Harry.- dijo Hermione al saludar con ánimos a Richard, un joven apuesto, moreno y de brillantes ojos café claros muy parecidos a los suyos.- pero creo que nunca nos presentamos debidamente. Hermione Granger.

- Mucho gusto, Richard Trudeau.- respondió el moreno con una voz gruesa y una sonrisa en el joven rostro.

- Bueno, no deseo interrumpir, pero si no nos apuramos se cancelara la reservación del restaurante.- dijo la voz del joven Neville.

**o**

Después de ponerse un atuendo adecuado para un restaurante de la alta sociedad, Zoe y Hermione se dirigieron hacia el coche que las esperaba en la puerta principal de la residencia. Hermione había sugerido esperar a Luna, pero Neville dijo que Luna sabía donde estarían y que ella llegaría al restaurante.

- Créeme, es igual o más persistente que tu.- le había dicho Neville a Hermione, sacando una risa de la joven.

Al llegar al restaurante, que se encontraba en los lugares más reservados de Paris, (y después de un incomodo encuentro con una fan HP que le pidió a Hermione un autógrafo, tan solo por haber poseído el apellido Potter) se reunieron con los tíos de Hermione, padres de Zoe.

- Pero, Hermione, te vez mejor que nunca.- dijo su tía, Ellen Bennett, quien siendo inglesa de nacimiento hablaba perfectamente el ingle(N/A: comprenden eso del lenguaje, verdad y por si se lo preguntan, los padres de Zoe son muggles).

- Hola, Tía Ellen.- dijo Hermione, le encantaban las reuniones familiares. Saludo a su tía con un beso en cada mejilla y se sentó a un entre su prima y su tía.

- Es una lastima que tus padres no puedan asistir a esta cena, pero ese trabajo endemoniado que tienen ni tiempo les deja.- dijo su tía.

- Si, lo se.- dijo Hermione con una risita. Su tía siempre se refería a el trabajo de sus padres como un trabajo endemoniado y en cierto¿a quien le gustaba ir al dentista?

Después de unos minutos de charlas y platicas entre todos en la mesa, el hambre de su tío se dio a conocer con un gruñido de su estomago, ruborizando al pobre hombre al instante ante las risas de sus invitados.

- Frédérique, que pasa contigo.- dijo la tía de Hermione con el carisma distinguido de su actitud.

- ¿porque se tardara tanto Luna?- dijo Neville con preocupación, mirando hacia la entrada principal de restaurante.

- No te preocupes, pronto llegara.- dijo Hermione.

Tras pedir unos aperitivos para calmar el hambre, la charla volvió a entablarse. Se notaba que los padres de Zoe amaban a Richard y más su padre, quien al parecer había escuchado la fama del prometido de hija (por suerte no la de mujeriego) desde que había combatido en la batalla final como Auror que era, junto al gran Harry Potter y sus Aurores ingleses.

- Mira, al fin llego.- dijo Neville, haciéndole señas disimuladas a Luna quien estaba en la puerta detrás de el podio del joven que pedía la confirmación de invitación o reservación.

Al voltear, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su vieja amiga, a la ya no tan loca Luna Longbottom. De momento Hermione se paralizo y se puso algo pálida. Los ojos se le agradaron y sintió algo raro en su cuerpo.

Por la misma puerta por la que había entrado Luna, ahora entraba un joven apuesto que al parecer venia acompañando a la señora Longbottom. El afamado joven apuesto de cabellos rebeldes negro azabache y ojos brillantes de un verde esmeralda: Harry Potter.

- Hey, Luna, Harry, aquí estamos.- dijo Neville para hacerse notar.

Y por primera vez Harry volteo hacia la mesa y la vio a los ojos.

TBC...

* * *

Bueno¿que les parece esta historia? Cualquier amenaza de muerte para que no vuelva a escribir, un comentario animador, confusiones(las cuales por lo general se resolverán conforme la historia avance), o cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, tan solo dejen un Review o escríbanme un MP(mensaje privado) o a mi mail y mi respuesta les llegara, de alguna u otra forma. Bueno ahora si los/las dejo, me muero de sueño y mañana tengo un espantoso examen de Química( ¡soy malísima! Jeje). Au revior! 

_Amor: es una palabra corta, fácil de escribir, difícil de definir e imposible de vivir si nos falta._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

La había mirado tan sólo por unos segundos, como si en realidad ni se hubiera fijado en ella... como si él no hubiera sentido nada al verla. Hermione agachó la mirada, restregando el sentimiento estúpido que le había venido al verlo de nuevo. Todo ha terminado, se recordó, esparcidos por el universo en extremos completamente opuestos.

Escuchó como el maître le preguntaba a Luna si ella y su esposo tenían reservación y como Luna se echaba a reir y le decia al extrañado joven que Harry no era su esposo; que tenian una invitación de los señores Bennet. El maître se disculpó inmediatamente por su error con un tanto de vergüenza. Hermione volteó y vio una comica vista de unos de los meseros. El mesero, quien estaba a poca distancia de la puerta principal, le hacia señas al maître que le pedia disculpas a Luna, para que viera a Harry. 'Harry Potter' articulaba silenciosamente con los labios.

— Señor Potter, que gusto tenerlo como invitado- dijo el maître, comprendiendo finalmente lo que el chistoso mesero le señalaba. — deje que lo escorte hasta su mesa.

Y dirigió a Luna y a Harry hasta donde estaban los demás con una pose orgullosa mientras toda la gente (era un restaurante mágico) miraba discretamente a Harry, queriendo disimular sus miradas; después de todo, eran de la alta sociedad y tenian su orgullo, pero sobe todo ego y no se podian permitir muestras "vulgares" de curiosidad.

Harry parecia no poder quitarle la mirada de encima a Hermione al ir caminándo hacia la mesa, ella platicaba con su prima Zoe. Era preciosa, tenia que admitirlo, siempre lo había sido. Lucía tan joven, tan radiante, tan mujer, que se preguntó porque la había dejado ir tan facilmente. Por que ella no quiso escuchar razones, se dijo mentalmente, y por que eres un estúpido. Pero ahora su vida le prestaba un nuevo sueño y estaba decidido a luchar por alcansarlo. Ahora sus errores pasados se convertian en insectos que podria aullentar facilmente, solo esperaba que los dichosos insectos no fueran muy persistentes y terminara siendo él el aullentado.

.o.

— Ya lo viste, sigue igual de guapo.- le susurró Zoe a Hermione.

— ¡Zoe! — dijo Hermone, también en un susurro— No comienzes.

— Además sigue soltego— dijo Zoe quien nunca había ocultado lo mucho que le agradaba Harry, talvez no tanto desde lo que él le había hecho a Hermione, pero aun así le agradaba. El encanto Potter, según decían sus fans. — Admitelo Hermione, pudiste habeglo pegdonado. Nisiquiega le pediste explicasiones, que tal si sólo fue un mal entendido.

— Zoe, lo vi con mis propios ojos. Además Neville dice que va a casarce de nuevo, así que no está soltero. — dijo Hermione aún susurrando.— Mira Zoe, cuando Richard te haga algo así, en verdad espero que no, espero que también le busques razones para justificarlo.

— Bueno, bueno, entiendo que sí se pasó— dijo Zoe y luego añadio, ante la mirada enfurecida de su prima— ¡Se pasó a la mala y hasta el fondo¡lo admito! — Dijo en un susurro— pero... mejor me callo— acabó mientras Hermione la miraba, un brillo psycopata en sus ojos, retándola a continuar.

— Mira Zoe, yo ya lo superé, las cosas pasaron por algo, y si el no es el hombre para mi, me temo que yo tampoco soy la mujer para el. Yo no soy quien lleva cargo de conciencia y ahora creo que el tampoco, también lo ha superado, así que no comienzes con eso de que somos la pareja perfecta por que los pasados hechos dicen lo contrario— dijo Hermione, aún susurrando. Había esperado esta reaccion de Zoe, algunas veces era muy predecible, y estaba confirmando que no se había equivocado.

— Si claro, ya lo ha superado. Dime ¿cuándo se supera un matrimonio sigues mirando a tu ex esposa de la misma manera que él te mira? — dijo sonriendo con un deje de desdén en su voz.

— Me mira como me debe de mirar: como una mujer con la que compartió años de matrimonio. Zoe, por favor, mi vida junto a Harry acabo hace dos años. Acabó y punto, no quieras resusitar lo que se niega a vivir— dijo Hermione negando con al cabeza, incapaz de mirar a zoe directamente a los ojos.

En ese momento Harry y Luna llegaron a la mesa con su acopañante. El joven jaló una silla vacía para que Luna se sentara y Harry tomó la última silla que quedaba desocupada en la mesa.

— Si les apetece algo o si quieren alguna mesa en un cuarto privado, tan sólo tienen que pedirlo. Señor Potter, cualquier cosa que necesite tan sólo llameme— dijo pomposamente el maître y luego se marcho.

— Hola— dijo Luna con alegria y todos le respondieron con una saludo, en el caso de su esposo con un beso en la mejilla.

— Buenas noches— dijo Harry.

— Bienvenidos— dijo la tía de Hermione— Hola, Harry¿cómo has estado? — Y sin esperar respuesta añadio— Usted debe ser Luna, su marido nos ha hablado tanto de usted.

— Si, señora Bennet, que lindo de su parte— dijo arrugandole la nariz a Neville. — Vaya, Hermione, hace tanto tiempo que no te veia. — Luna le sonreia a Hermione desde su lugar, eran muchos los cambios que la joven había tenido. El cabello rubio, que le caia hasta los hombros, había perdido el matiz cafe que había tenido en tiempos de colegio. Parpadeaba más seguido o al menos con más normalidad; los ojos algo saltones que alguna vez la hicieron parecer un bicho raro ahora eran con seguridad su virtud fisica más notada. Su mirada tenía un brillo parecido a los de Neville que delataba que, aunque no lo mostrara, seguia teniendo las ideas locas y divertidas de siempreque seguramente dejaba mostrar en sus obras de arte. Aunque Hermione aún no lo sabia, no falataba poco para descubrir que Luna seguia teniendo la misma risa que había tenido a sus catorce años.

— Pero aquí me tienes— dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, para su mala suerte Harry se había sentado enfrente de ella.

— Nos estabamos preguntando por que no habias llegado aún.

— Lo que pasa es que me encontré a Harry en la galeria, me dijo que Richard lo había invitado pero que no iba a tener tiempo de venir, pero logre convenserlo en el ultimo segundo. Es maravilloso como se convence a una persona con solo tres palabras— dijo con una sonrisa picara y Harry tan solo la miro sonriendo, negando la cabeza.

— Si, perdon que haya llegado sin avisar, en verdad no quiero ser inoportuno— dijo Harry.

— No te preocupes, muchacho, que no te hemos pedido que te marches o si— dijo Frédérique, el tío de Hermione, cordialmente con su acento frances. — Sinceramente me agrada que hayas venido.

— Gracias señor Bennet. Supongo que el motivo de la cena es la boda— dijo Harry.

— Así es amigo— dijo Richard. — La boda. ¿ Como es posible que no hayas querido venir cuando yo te invite¿Y como te convencio Luna?

— Me dijo 'será bueno recordar los viejos tiempos'— dijo Harry, imitando la voz de luna en broma, y ahora fue Luna quien sonrio negando la cabeza.

— Esas son seis palabras y yo he dicho que solo te dije tres— dijo la joven rubia. Harry inclino la cabeza un poco y se volteo a ver a Luna desde ese angulo, sus labios formando una sonrisa indesifrable para quien lo viera.

— Bueno, me lo dijiste en otras palabras, pero eso que importa— dijo Harry. Y miro a Hermione quien a su vez lo miro por unos momento antes de entablar conversacion general.

La cena transcurrio agradablemente, todos platicando y escuchando las ocurrencias de Luna y Neville principalmente. A los poco minutos, pidieron que comenzaran a traer los platillos principales y bebidas. A Hermione cada vez le costaba más no quedarsele mirando a Harry, menos cuando éste sí lo hacia, disimulándolo excelentemente ante todos menos ante su ex esposa. Sentia que la miraba, pero no como la había mirado hacia años, si no distinto. Parecia como si no sintiera nada por ella, pero aun así quisiera mirarla; como aquel conosedor de obras de arte que ha perdido el interes por su obra favorita, pero aun así la observa por que sabe lo valiosa que es. Y fue por eso que Hermione se sintió algo estupida ahí sentada, con un vestido claro que se amoldaba a su figura, con el pelo suelto y lacio, con maquillaje en su cara, con un estúpido sentimiento que conocia muy bien y que ya no veia en Harry. Hacia unas horas él era su inexistente preocupación y ahora... ahora desgraciadamente ya no lo era.

¿ Porque se sentia así¡Y lo más extraordinario era que lograba disimularlo! Eso era lo único que le quedaba, disimular con la esparanza de que nadie lo notara, esperando que todo aquello acabara pronto. Pronto, para volver a agrupar sus pensamientos y principalmente sus sentimientios. Eso no seria necesario si estuviera en Londres penso con obviedad sarcastica. Pero he tenido que venir, por que Zoe me lo ha pedido fue la justificacion que se dio a si misma. Intento no darle atención a la pequeñisima voz en un rincón inospito de su cabeza que peculiarmente se parecia a la de Zoe. Y como es total secreto para ti que Harry es un buen amigo de Richard.

Repentinamente su tío se levanto de su asitno y pidio un brindis por el futuro matrimonio. Todos los demas le imitaron y chocaron sus copas. Ese sonido de cristal le hizo recordar algo, pero que era...?

°°°°FLASHBACK°°°°

El abrumador bullicio de la fiesta de graduacion que se había celebrado ese año, el último para ambos, había terminado por fastidiarlos y decidieron tomar un poco de aire fresco mientras caminaban por los terrenos que abandonarian en pocas horas. No eran los unicos, claro, pero eran minimas las parejas que rondaban por ahí o al menos las que no estaban ocultas en algún lugar oscuro. La gran mayoría estaban muy ocupados dentro del gran comedor, bailando y riendo a más no poder, segun ellos depidiendose a mejor manera del castillo en el que habían vivido por siete largos y agotadores años. (Lo que no querian admitir pero que hasta un ciego podria ver, era que la celebracion se dirijia más bien en honor al heroe anonimo que había, por fin, dejado fuera de trabajo a Filch durante los utlimos cuatro maravillosos meses gracias a un misterioso hechizo traslador que había mandado al conserje a algún lugar entre el everest y la India borrandole convenientemente la memoria.)

Harry la miro a los ojos con un brillo traviezo, lleno de misterio y nerviosismo. Tan solo unas pocas veces lo había visto acutar de esa manera, seguro y a la vez con unas ansias inmensas de salir corriendo, claro que nunca lo había hecho. Sabia que nunca lo haria. Hermione le regreso la mirada, muy calmada y llena de confianza que por alguna razón parecio alegrar y tranquilisar a Harry. Ambos se encontraban parados cerca del lago negro, en Hogwarts.

Hermione vio como Harry se llevaba la mano al bolsillo y se ponia nervioso de nuevo al sacar algo de éste. Ahora o nunca, se dijo Harry mentalmente. Había planeado eso como una sorpresa, después de todo lo que les había pasado a ambos y entre ambos no le veia impedimento a lo que iba hacer. Sonrio y sin más dudas, confuciones o estupidas preguntas con respecto a la reaccion de su amada, se lo dijo.

— ... Hermione, bueno...a...nunca he hecho esto... — Obvio, se dijo a si mismo. En que mal momento le diste vacasiones a la "valentia Gryffindor" tarado, dijo una vocesita burlona en su cabeza.Ok, cerró los ojos y recordo todos los momentos que había pasado con ella. Aún con los ojos cerrado comenzo a hablar. — Me encanta la persona que soy desde que estoy junto a ti, y la persona que tu eres. Tu forma de ocultar el nerviosismo, el silencio que compartimos cuando estamos rodeados de todos los demás. Y yo solo me preguntaba si tu...

Harry abrio la palma de su mano derecha y de ella salieron volando un par de luciernagas dos veces más grande de lo normal. Los animales comenzaron a volar, iluminando con su pequeña brillantes a la pareja y dibujando circulos de polvo dorado por donde pasaban. Por ultimo se dirgieron a Hermione y antes de aterrisar en su mano izquierda pusieron en su dedo anular un anillo, luego pararon en la palma abierta de Hermione y fueron cubiertos por una capa delgada de fino cristal, inmortalizando la luz vital de sus cuerpos.

— Tan solo me preguntaba si tu querias seguir compartiendo ese silencio conmigo...

Hermione tan solo miraba a las dos luciernagas que ahora tenía en la mano, su cara libre de toda exprecion o sentimeinto de emocion o sorpresa. El pobre Harry no sabia si Hermione estaba asustada, sorprendida, temerosa, alegre, en completo shock o simplemente fingiendo para hacerlo sufrir un rato. Pero de repente una caida hacia el piso le dio la respesta pues Hermione, en un arrebato de alegria, le había abrazado con tanta fuerza que ambos habían perdido el equilibrio.

— ¡SI!— dijo la chica entre risas al ver como se encontraban ahora. Harry también rio, tenia a Hermione encima y podia ver lo ojos claros de la chica, llenos de ese brillo que hacia que su corazon dejara de funcionar de un palpitar al otro para luego volver con más intensidad. Hermione paro de reir después de uno segundos, al notar que Harry ya no reia y se dedicaba única y exclusivamente a mirarla.

El chico extendio una mano hacia la mano izquierda de Hermione y la beso, luego tomo una de las ahora figuras brillantes de cristal. No había dejado de mirar a Hermione a los ojos mientras hacia esto. Le mostró la figurilla a Hermione y luego sonrió.

— Tu te quedas con una y yo con otra— dijo— digamos que si no puedo tener un anillo para mostrar que tengo dueña, hay que tener otro tipo de comprobante hasta que nos casemos— explico con fingido fastidio y arrugando la nariz con fingido fastidio.

— Digamos que yo no quiero tener dueño— dijo Hermione implementando un tono completamente serio. Sintio como Harry se tensaba pues aún seguia sobre el— quiero un esposo— finalizo con una sonrisa. Harry se relajo.

— Dueño y esposo, son sinonimos ¿no? —dijo Harry bromeando. — Doble o nada.

— Doble— dijo Hermione. Miro a Harry por unos segundos, cafe y verde conectados, en balance completo como un arbol en plena primavera. Hermione sentia que ya no cabia en si de felicidad; estaba a punto de explotar de alegria. A la vez parecia que todo a su alrededor compartia su sentimiento: el lago negro, la noche, el jugueton brillo de la luna y las estrellas, incluso el leve silvido del viento contra los arboles del bosque prohibido parecia tener melodia propia.

Pero ante todo aquello sentia la seguridad que aquellos ojos verdes le brindaban, que le gritaban, a pesar de estar tan cerca, todo lo que sentian por ella . . . todo lo que hacia unas horas habían jurado no sentirian por alguien mas. Y se sintio nuevamente segura, protegida, sabiendo que tal vez algunas cosas de su futuro no eran muy concretas, pero que podia sostenerse de aquel hombre que ahora tenia bajo su peso. Que podia confiar en el sin temores ni reserva alguna, sin importar las enormes diferencias que existian entre ellos. Comprendio que él le estaba entregando una vida no solo su exitir y que ella le hacia el mismo regalo a el.

Había crusado las puertas de aquel sentimiento que un día siendo niña le parecio chistoso ver en sus padres, aquel sentimiento tan maravilloso al no queria ponerle nombre y que se puede expresar con un beso que en ese momento le daba a su futuro esposo. La castaña comprendio en ese presiso momento y con una satisfaccion irremediable que, por muy complicado que fuera, la entrega completa de si mismo hacia otro ser solo ocurre una vez en la vida.

°°°°°°FIN DE FLASHBACK°°°°°°

Hermione miró a Harry por un segundo y bajó la vista a la mesa mientras todos volvían a sentarse. Había recordado tan vividamente el día que se había comprometido que aún sentia el palpitar en su pecho tan rápido como lo había sido aquella noche. Sonrió melancolícamente.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a no pensar mucho en todo aquello y ahora que todo volvía tan fuertemente se sentia abrumada. Se preguntó si a Harry le pasaría lo mismo o, pensó timidamente, si alguna vez habría llorado cuando se separaron o cuando... ¡ya basta Hermione! se dijo. Sabia que ella era capaz de parar todo eso, pero de alguna forma sentía que si no lo afrontaba en ese momento tal vez nunca lo haría y al mismo tiempo terminaria con la poca paz que algunas veces tenía que infundirse a si misma. Después de su separación, enterrar todo su pasado sin siquiera darse tiempo a reflexionar había sido un movimiento muy estúpido de su parte pues, estando los recuerdos vivos, harían lo que fuera con tal de salir del encierro. Tomó un poco del vino que tenía en su copa y regresó de nuevo a la alegre conversación.

Se había dado cuenta de que no valia la pena pensar en algo de lo que ella no tenía ni una centesima de culpa.

— La verdad es que todo eso de la unión mágica me parece algo muy complicado— decia su tía Ellen.— Pero aún así me agrada que al menos vaya han hacer algo de acuerdo a nuestras tradiciones. Por suerte no tendré que invitar a la prima Sophie, es todo un escándalo. No sabe que ustedes son brujas aunque... si no lo sabe¿qué pretexto le voy a poner cuando me llame para reclamarme? — Todos rieron ante la consternada cara de la señora.

— No te preocupes, yo la invité— dijo Zoe. — Declinó la invitación diciendo que viajaría a América para una convención de yogurt.

— ¡Cómo se atreve a declinar la invitación! — dijo la madre de Zoe ofendida y Zoe tan sólo sonrió. Su madre sí era todo un espectáculo.

— Entonces piensas quedarte para la boda¿verdad, Harry? — preguntó Richard desde el otro lado de Zoe y momentániamente todas las miradas estaban sobre Harry.

— Tengo algunos compromisos en Londres, el jefe de Aurores esta planeando retirarse y en verdad no lo culpo: cuando no eres capaz de soportar una maldición Imperio ya no hay otra opción más que volverse pencionado.

— ¿Rechasas la invitacion nuevamente, Harry? — dijo Luna, lo miraba de un forma extraña, parecia saber algo que ningún otro aparte de Harry y ella sabian.

— Claro que no Luna, de eso te encargaste tu al recordarme que no tengo que pagar un hotel— dijo Harry sonriendo. — Lo único que digo es que trataré de posponer todos esos asuntos para poder ayudarlos y asistir a la boda.

— Esas son buenas noticias¿no lo crees Hermione? — dijo Zoe con una sonrisa que decia mucho más que mil palabras. Hermione la miró por unos momentos.

— Claro, con más ayuda tendremos menos trabajo. Aún quedan muchas cosas por hacer— dijo y se dejo mirar a Harry.

— Claro— dijo Harry, quien también le respondia la mirada con una sonrisa un tanto sensual. — Aún queda mucho por hacer, demaciado diría yo. — Tomó la copa de vino y la levantó hacia Hermione para luego tomar un trago, un trago en honor a ella, según había dado a entender con el gesto.

— Pero por el amor de Dios, estan a punto de cerrar el restaurante y nosotro seguimos charlando—dijo la sra. Bennet. El reloj marcaba ya la media noche.

— Madre tiene razón, no puedo creer que no nos hayan corrido— dijo Zoe.

— Ja, con Harry aquí, estoy seguro de que hasta nos animan a seguir y armar una fiesta— dijo Richard señalando hacia el maître, quien parecia estar esperando a alguna señal para salir disparado e invitarlos a quedarse y seguir con la velada.

— Será mejor irnos Luna.

— Y yo con ustedes, Neville— dijo Hermione, al fin y al cabo iban a la misma casa.

— De mi no se olvidan— dijo Harry, después de todo Neville, Luna y Hermione se quedarían en su casa.

— Bien, yo y Richard tendremos que llevar a mis padres y llegaremos más tarde, Harry. Hermione creo que dormiremos juntas— dijo Zoe guiñandole un ojo a su prima cuando sus padres no miraban. Hermione tan sólo asintió con la cabeza. Sabia que eso sólo era palabreria de Zoe para fingir delante de sus padres, seguramente cuando se diijieran a la mansion de Harry, ella y Richard no encontrarian el camino correcto "accidentalmente" y, dandose por vencidos, acabarian llendo al departamento de Richard. —Tengo que ir al tocador.

— Voy contigo. — dijeron Hermione, Luna y Ellen en unisono.

— En verdad no entiendo a las mujeres. — comento Neville, viendo como se alejaban las cuatro feminas hacias los sanitarios del resturante.- Van al tocador antes de comer y después de comer. Se polvean demacido la nariz, si me preguntan.

- Mi querido Neville- dijo Richard dandole golpecitos a Neville en el hombro, negando la cabeza con una sonrisa picara y hablando con un tono dramaticamente serio.- Es necesario estar en toque con tu lado femenino para saber que no es solo polvo lo que hay en esa hermosas bolsas que nuestras mujeres cargan. —Harry, a quien Neville le daba la espalda al ver a Richard, tan sólo reia por lo bajo. Richard le recordaba tanto a Sirius, el tenía todo aquello que se había opacado en el animago estando en Azkaban pero que siempre había sido parte de el, tal como era parte de Richard.

- Esos son misterios de la ciencia, Richard.- comento Harry al notar que Neville seguia pensando en lo dicho por Trudeau, imaginadose que más podrian cargar la muejer en las bolsas aparte del maquillaje.

- Cuando la bolsa esta abierta no hay ningún misterio.- Todos rieron al ver la impersionada cara de Richard al ver que era su futuro suegro quien había hablado.

.o.

El trayecto de vuelta a la mansión fue muy callado, después de que Neville y Luna la hubieran intencionalmente dejado con Harry en el asiento posterior del automóbil, Hermione sólo se dedicó a disfrutar del paisaje de la ciudad parisina y después del campo que se abría por el camino que daba a la mansión Black. Se sorprendía de que en su última visita no hubiera notado los defectos de Paris, las sombras que se ocultan detrás de la fama de la Torre Eiffiel. En muchos lugares la fantasia romántica parisina había desaparecido por completo, dejando a la vista los defectos de la corrupción y el vandalismo de sus habitantes fraceses y uno que otro vago turista. Tal vez para no ver todo esto se necesitaba estar enamorado o simplemente, la mejor estrategia y la más sencilla, visitar sólo los lugares turisticos que se mantienen agradables a la vista; lamentablemente tenía que admitir que ninguna de estas dos evitaban el deterioro que una de las más hermosas ciudades del mundo sufría. (N/A: nunca he estado en Paris así que eso puede ser totalmente falso, aunque yo me inclino a lo que he escrito pero en un punto de vista global.)

Pero la vista del campo bajo la luna llena le saco una sonrisa en el rostro. La vista, tenía que admitirlo, era algo escalofríante. Un prado verde bajo la luz de la luna parecia tener un tinte azul platino que a pesar de asustar a algunos cuantos, mantenia una belleza singular que tan sólo un lugar casi inmaculado podria tener. Fue en ese tramo del trayecto que repentinamente Hermione recordo al lado de quién estaba sentada y comenzó a fallarle la concentración hacia el campo y su belleza. Comenzó de nuevo a sentir las miradas furtivas que le lanzaba su acompañante, pero no le gustaban esas miradas, no le gustaba lo que sentia al saberse observada de esa manera. Parecia que la estuviera evaluando, calculando que tanto tardaria en entablar conversacion con el. Nada de afecto, nada de cariño, nada de amistad, nada de nada había en esa mirada que no fuera indiferencia y un analisis calculado y entablado.

— Es bonito el paisaje¿no crees? — Oyo que preguntaba educadamente el joven a su lado.

— Si— respondió Hermione sin siquiera voltear a verlo, notando que Neville y Luna había dejado de hablar deaciado abruptamente como para no ser intencional.

— Según me han dicho la tierra es muy fertíl por estos rumbos.

— Lo noté ésta tarde, es buena para biñedos— dijo secamente.

— Si, también lo pensé yo— contestó Harry y de nuevo se undió en el silencio.

Después de unos ocho minutos llegaron a la casa, un elfo doméstico los esperaba en la puerta e inmediantamente después de haber tomado los abrigos de los cuatro desapareció bajo ordenes de Harry.

— ¿Porque no un poco de wisky en el despacho? — propuso Harry animadamente.

— Te acepto el wisky— le contestó Neville— pero estuve explorando la casa y hay una habitación que me agradó.

— ¿Ustedes que dicen chicas?

— Prefiero un brandy— Hermione miró a Luna.

— ¿Que? — dijo Luna al notar que su esposo y sus dos amigos la observaban. — Hay que celebrar nuestra primera noche aquí¿no creen? — Les sonrió con picardia.

— Llamaré a Meddy para que vaya preparando las bebidas.

— No, Harry. Primero espera a que lleguemos y después le llamas— lo paró Neville. — Quiero que veas algo.

El hijo de Frank Lonbottom los dirijió por las escaleras hasta el tercer y último piso de la casa. Estando ahí, dobló a la derecha por el pasillo que extrañamente no tenía puertas, aunque si había varios espacios donde éstas deberían de estar. Al llegar al fin del pasillo vieron lo que parecia la única puerta en ese piso y frente a ésta fue que Neville se detubo. Se volvió hacia ellos como esperando que Harry, Hermione o Luna le comuncara qué estaban haciendo ahí.

Hermione miró de Neville a Harry y después a Luna dudando entre soltarse riendo o mantener la compostura seria. Al ver que nadie decia o hacia nada, Neville se impacientó.

— Te cedo el privilegio a ti, Harry— dijo haciendose a un lado para que Harry pudiera abrir la puerta. Harry lo miró extrañado, pero extendió la mano para tomar el pica porte.

— ¡Ouch! — gritó, alejandose tres pasos de la puerta y sacudiendo el brazo en gesto de dolor. — ¡Me mordió!

— Es agradable¿verdad? — dijo Neville mostrandole un dedo donde había marcas de mordedura mientras Hermione y Luna se reian. — Espera a que veas lo que hace cuando intentas habrirla con un hechizo. — Sacó su varita de su traje y apuntó a la puerta. — Alohomora.

Instantaneamente tres trozos de pergamino salieron de la nada y cayeron en el centro de el grupo de cuatro. Harry y Luna se inclinaron para tomarlos pero la voz de Neville los detuvo.

— Eso no seria lo más sensato. — dijo mientras daba unos pasos hacia tras.

— ¿Y por qué no sería lo más sensato? — preguntó Hermione. Humo verde hizo que la castaña se alejara cubriendose la nariz mientras escuchaba como Harry y Luna tocian entre el humo de bombas fetidas.

— Por que después de leerlos se convierten en humo fetido. — dijo Neville mientras se tapaba la nariz con la mano.

Después de unos minutos lograron librarse del humo con algunos hechizos y vieron que Luna y Harry no sólo apestaban sino que también tenian lo ojos rojisimos.

— Vaya Harry¿pero que te has fumado? Deberias de dejarlo lo antes posible— dijo Neville, seguidamente sintió el golpe en la cabeza que Luna le había dado. — Lo siento cariño, pero se los adverti.

— No importa. — dijo Harry. — siendo socio de los Weasley, sabes como desacerte del ... buff.- olfateó sus ropas arrugando las nariz.- horrendo olor de esas cosas.

— ¿que decian los pergaminos? — dijo Hermione cuando Luna y Harry volvian a tener un aroma natural.

— Si te contara— dijo Harry. — Otra obra de los merodiadores, o al menos de tres de ellos.

— A que te refieres— dijo Hermione inecesariamente.

— El señor Lunatico le acoseja al "extraño" que aleje su mano huesuda de donde no le llaman— dijo Luna.

— El señor Cornamenta le recomienda que aleje su cabezota si su cerebro aún no se a derretido por falta de uso— dijo Harry.— El señor Canuto, prefiriendo saltear la cordialidades, le amenza que salga corriendo si no quiere quedarse sin culo con que sentarse.

— ¿Quienes son canuto, cornamena, y Lunatico? — preguntó Neville. Harry le explicó quienes eran.— Vaya, debieron de ser unos genios para poder hechizar una puerta así. — Harry lo miró con cara de 'si supieras.'

— Por lo visto no podremos entrar, así que mejor a la cama— dijo Hermione.

— Auh, Hermione, no seas aguafiestas— dijo Luna. — Hay que desifrar un misterio. — añadio la rubia susurrando, pretendiendo simular misterio.

— Bueno, todo es simple, digan abrete sesamo y se acobó el problema— contesto la castaña.

— ¿No crees que seria mejor abracadabra? — dijo con sarcasmo Harry.

— Intentalo.

— Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. — dijo Harry, apuntando a la puerta con sus varita. — ¿Lo ves? Hasta los genios tienen su desliz— dijo Harry sonriendo satisfecho cuando la puerta se abrio, pero pronto notó el peso de la última frase.

— Si, debe ser hederitario— murmuró Hermione para que nadie la escuchara, aunque con lo callado que estaba el pasillo el resultado fue algo contraproducente.

— Bien, creo que la bebidas estaran en camino— dijo Neville entrando a la habitacion que se iluminó en cuando pusieron un pie en ella. — ¿Tanto mal olor para esto?

El cuarto, aparte de algunos cojines, la chimenea y una cuantas telarañanas en la esquinas, estaba completamente vacio. En las dos ventanas no había cortinas y algo de tierra se veia en el afeisar y dado a la grandeza de la habitacion se podia escuchar un leve eco cuando hablaban. Hermione se dirijió a una de las ventanas, y después de limpiar un poco el sucio cristal, vio con claridad la parte izquierda del laberinto y a su derecha veia claramente los prados bajo la luna llena. Se volvio hacia el interior de la habitacion y vio que Neville y Luna estaban acomodando los cojines para formar unos improvisados sofas y a Harry conjurando algo de fuego en la chimenea. Sonrio debilmente. Todo aquello le recordaba a las citas dobles que solian tener en sus años de Hogwarts cuando daban los recorridos más extraños por que Luna tenía que comprobar con sus propios ojos que no existia una de las misticas creaturas en las que creia rondando por el bosque prohibido, el lago, pasillos, etc. Siempre acababan exaustos en el cuarto de Requerimientos, platicando animadamente, Hermione en el regaso de Harry y Luna en el de Neville; planeando un futuro sostenido con palillos de cristal.

Quien diria que el chico tan timido e inseguro que era Neville en aquel entonces se convertiria en un apuesto y valiente Auror como alguna vez lo fuese su padre. Quien llegaria imaginarse a Luna Lovegood convertida en Luna Longbottom y siendo una de las más prometedoras pintoras del mundo Muggle y mágico, contradiciendo todas las predicciones de que seria tan solo una excentrica cazadora de creaturas que para gente sensata y con sentido de común confiable no eran más que mitos de las antigüas razas. Hermione se hubiera reido si en ese entonces le hubieran dicho que la primera carrera profesional que estudiaria seria la de Auror o que después de su graduacion se casaria con su novio, quien solia ser un poco paranoico para protegerla; se hubiera carcajeado si le hubieran dicho que por decision propia había dejado ir al hombre que amaba sin siquiera luchar por salvar la relacion. Sin reserva alguna, por más que lo impidiera, el deceo de que aquellos momentos en Hogwarts hubiesen durado un poco más cruzo por la mente de la castaña.

—Neville¿por que escojieron Alemania? — preguntó Hermione, el animado ambiente le impedia notar a la castaña que ya llevaba su octaba copa de Wisky de Fuego; los otros tres no estaban más bien. Desde que se habían sentado comodamente entre los cojines y frente al fuego, bebiendo, habían charlado de las vidas que llevaban desde la última vez que se había visto; los cuatro tenian tanto que contar que como siempre se les olvidaba lo más importante y terminan haciendo preguntas que eran algo obvias o repetitivas.

— Jeje— dijo Neville, delatando el estado de confidencias en el que se encontraba después apurar su decima copa de wisky.-En realidad fue porque es el único país que acepataba mis calificaciones de los Extacis en el departamento de Aurores. — Después de unos segundos solto la carcajada. — ¿Lo pueden creer? El único... Jajaja— luego fue Luna quien solto la carcajada, la misma carcajada aguda de siempre.

— Ahora les toca a ustedes dos— dijo Neville, recuperando un poco de compostura, aun así sin poder mantener la vista fija en un mismo lugar por más de treinta segundos— Son los unicos que no han hablado de sus vidas. —Intento acomodarse sobre lo cojines estando sentado, pero solo logro golperse el hombre al caer acostado contra el piso, riendose.

— Pues... Estoy viviendo en York desde hace unos meses— dijo Harry, después de ayudar a Neville a sentarse, el, Harry, era el que menos había bebido hasta ese entonces. Nunca había sido bueno para beber y menos con un wisky que tenía más de ochenta años y que ya le empesaba a hacer efecto inclusive con una pequeña docis.

— ¿Y que más? — dijo Luna.

— Soy Auror, eso lo saben. Vivo solo.

— Te lo dije¿a que no Luna? Siempre es igual de aguafiestas. Vamos Harry, bajo amenaza de Veritaserum Aleman, suelta el pico. — Neville meneaba el dedo indice de arriba a abajo como señal de infantil y ebria amenaza, semejando vagamente a la sra. Weasley cuando amonestaba a alguno de sus hijos por sus interminables travesuras.

— ¿Que quieren saber? — dijo Harry, conocia lo persistente que podia llegar a ser ese par cuando estaban juntos, sin mencionar que esa amenaza tenía un 98 de llevarse acabo si el no cooperaba.

— ¿Quien es tu novia o prometida?

— Sin cometario— dijo Harry. — Aunque la conocen.

— ¿Si? — dijo Luna y Harry asintio con la cabeza. — ¡Ya sé! Es, es, es¡La Profesora Trelawney!

— Exactamente— dijo Harry entre carcajadas. — Adoro el amor masoquista.

— Bueno, ahora que lo sabemos¿que hay de ti Hermione? — dijo Neville quien no le había encontrado gracia al chiste de su ex Profesora de Adivinacion ya fuera por que no lo habia entendido o por otra razón desconocida.

— Vivo con Cho en Londres, estudio Leyes mágicas.

— ¿Novio?

— Posiblemente. — El silencio se estaciono incomodamente en la habitacion, Harry miraba su copa meneandola en circulos sin notar las gotas que derramaba y Neville le susurraba algo a Luna en el oido. Para ese entonces ya deberian de ser las dos de la madrugada.

— ¿Por que ya no estan juntos?— dijo Luna de repente, momentaneamente parecia estar completamente sobria.

Hermione miró a Harry y vio que éste tan solo seguia observando su copa con total serenidad. Casi nadie sabia la verdadera razón de su separacion, ni siquiera habían inventado una excusa para encubrir la verdad. Lo único que aquellos aparte de su familia sabian eran que un día Harry había dejado la casa y una semana después también Hermione, de ahí el divorcio fue confirmado por los dos.

— Se acabo— dijo Harry con pesadez y haciendo a un lado su copa le dio un gran trago a la botella de wisky que tenía a un lado. — Se acabo. —repitio al bajar la botella después de eso le siguieron las carcajadas de Luna y Neville.

— ¡Se acabo la botella! — dijo Neville riendose, una mano sobre su estomago y la otra apuntando a Harry con los ojos llenos de lagrimas a causa de la risa. — ¡Se la acabo todita!

— Ya parece alcoholico, no aprende a ti Neville— dijo Luna riendose aún más fuerte que su esposo y llenando el piso a su alrededor con el brandy que sostenia en su mano.

Después de unos minutos Neville y Luna estaban dormidos, las ronquidos de Neville hacian de cancion de cuna para Luna quien tenía el cabello todo revuelto al acurrucarse junto a su esposo. El fuego en la chimenea se extinguia poco a poco, mesclado las sombras de los cuatro con la opacada oscuridad de la habitacion. Harry recargó la cara hacia atrás y cerro los ojos, la botella vacia aún en su mano. Sentada sobre los cojines, Hermione tan sólo podia ver los puntos blanquesinos que eran las estrellas en el manto de la noche por la ventana, desde antes de que sus tres acompañantes se durmieran ella había permanecido callada, pensando en la respuesta que había dado Harry.

Volvio la cabeza a ver a Harry y vio que el oji-verde comenzaba a respirar con calma, dormido bajo la influencia de tanto alcohol. Se le acerco en cunclillas al no poder levantarse por que el mero intento le provocaba mareo. Al llegar a él movio la cabeza, observando a Harry en diferentes angulos. Después de un minutos, acerco sus labios al oido del chico. Se sentia algo mareada, hacia mucho que no bebia y menos con tanta competencia a su alrededor que tan solo la animaban a seguir bebiendo, su cabeza comensaba a sentirse algo ligera y sus parpados pesaban más que un elefante.

— No se acabo, tu lo destruiste. — Por un minuto se imagino que diria Harry al escuchar lo que acababa de decirle, un instante después supo que en realidad no queria saberlo.

— Lo destruimos, Hermione, ambos lo destruimos— dijo Harry adormecido y antes recargar completamente la cabeza hacia atras se prometio a si mismo no volver a beber en grandes cantidades, comenzaba a escuchar alucinaciones. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar lo ojos por completo vio la sorprendida cara de Hermione enfrente de la suya, lo cual lo inclino a la conclusion de que nada era una alucinacion. — ¿Her...

Harry se sento con anticipacion, golpenado un brazo de Hermione, haciendo que esta perdiera al balance y cayera sobre su pecho, sujetandose con su otra mano del hombro de él. Un acto de reflejo hizo que la sostuvera, una mano bajo su hombro y la otra cerca de su cintura.

— Lo siento— murmuro.

Hermione sintio el aliento de Harry cerca de su oido cuando hablo, incrementando el nerviosismo que vagamente sentia la chica. Intento levantarse pero Harry no la dejo y al levantar la vista para decirle que queria levantarse, Hermione se quedo sin aliento.

Harry la observaba, a no menos de diez centimetos de su cara, con una dulsura interminable e inexpliable para Hermione. Tan sólo la había mirado de aquella manera después de haber hecho el...bueno en realidad no queria pensar en eso, y menos persisamente cuando Harry se acercaba cada vez más a su boca y cuando ella al parecer no hacia nada para evitarlo. Sentia la pesades de sus parpados, reclamandole dormir, pero no queria, no ahora. Decaba todo aquello, lo admitia y lo decaba más que nada. Pero no podia, pero no deberia dejar que eso pasara, pero tenia que evitarlo... pero en verdad no hacia nada para que su mente aceptara todos los anteriores "peros."

La pasion con la que Harry reclamo sus labios fue mucha más de la que Hermione esperaba y se aferro a el con más fuersa, acercando sus cuerpos intoxicados de alcohol y deceo. Harry se fue agachando lentamente hasta que Hermione quedo acostada sobre sus rodillas. Hermione sintio las manos de su ex pareja recorrer y deliniar su cuerpo por encima del vestido. Llevo sus manos a la nuca de Harry y lo empujo para profundisar aún más el beso.

Momentos después se separaban al notar la necesidad de oxygeno. Harry cerro los ojos por unos instantes, respirando aceleradamente. Se inclino nuevamente para besar a Hermione, pero encontro que los brazos de ella no se lo permitian. La observo interrogante.

— Se acabo— dijo la castaña, haciendo eco de la respuesta que Harry había dado tan sólo unos minutos atrás. Hermione alejo la vista y cerro los ojos, cayendo dormida casi al instante. Harry levanto la copa que Hermione había dejado a medias no muy lejos de ahí y la termino de un trago. Si, le hubiera gustado seguir pensando que todo era una mera alucinacion. Se recosto hacia atrás con cansancio y llevo sus manos a su cara para luego imitar a Hermione al quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente ninguno de los dos recordaria que había pasado esa noche, lo único que les quedaria seria la identica sensacion no haber terminado con algo extremadamente importante.

-TBC...-

_N/A: Hola¿que tal su verano? Yo he tenido mejores. Bueno este capi me gusta más que los otros dos, pero aún así no me satisface, tratare de mejorar para que disfruten la lectura. Todo ha tenido muchos cambios debido a que, aunque se que es lo que va a pasar, aún tengo problemas determinando la sucecion de eventos. A pesar de existir muchas posibilidades con respecto a eso, espero que la que estoy considerando sea la mejor. Gracias por el apoyo, quien sea un fic-autor sabra que no son solo palabras. Laters! PD.Sorry por lo errores de ortografia _


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

– ¡Heg- mi- one!

Alguien la llamaba, una voz femenina que estaba muy lejos de ella pues a penas la escuchaba. Cambio de posición donde quiera que estuviera acostada y se llevo las manos a sus oídos, pretendiendo dejar de oír aquel desesperante llamado que hacia eco en su cabeza.

– ¡Hegmione! Vamos, el debeg llama – persistió la voz que parecía estar más cerca. ¿El deber llamaba? Pues ella dejaría que otra persona le contestara por que ella en esos momentos no se levantaría.

Ahora alguien pretendía arrebatarle la almohada que se había echado sobre en la cabeza.

– Hegmione contage hasta tges y si no te levantas quitage las cobijas– ¿Porque no dejaban de gritar? Fue lo primero que pensó al sentir el punzante dolor de cabeza cuando se despertó por completo. Dormir era todo lo que quería, no era mucho pedir verdad.

–Uno... – parecía que tenían un megáfono justo en su oído... tal vez si la ignoraba se alejaría.

– Dos... – ¿Porque no se largaban de una buena vez y le dejaban en paz?

– Tges... tú lo has quejido.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera rendirse o aferrarse a las mantas, estas fueron velozmente quitadas de la cama. Ahora si que era el colmo, quien quiera que fuera el incauto valiente que se atrevía a despertar a Hermione Jane Granger de aquella forma la iba a pagar y doble por la resaca que Hermione ignoraba de donde había llegado esa mañana.

– ¿¡QUE!? – Se sentó con enojo en la cama; al abrir los ojos tuvo que tallarlos por la repentina e incomoda intrusión de luz en sus pupilas.

– Dejen de gritar ¿quieren? – se escucho la voz de Luna entre las risas de Zoe al ver que Hermione casi se cae cuando le aventó de nuevo las mantas de la cama justo en el momento en el que la castaña se disponía a levantarse.

– Anda Hegmione, date una ducha y vamonos. – Zoe tomo a Hermione del brazo y la jaló a lo que la castaña supuso seria el cuarto de baño.

– ¡Oye! Espera... ¿irnos¿A donde? - Zoe soltó un suspiro de exasperación y la miro con cara de "No puede ser que se te haya olvidado algo así."

– A escojeg un vestido, clago. Que gapido aflogan los efectos que Haggy tiene en ti, pgimita... ¡HERMIONE! – Espeto cuando Hermione le cerró la puerta del baño en las narices.

– Al menos ya pronunciaste bien mi nombre– la afectada voz de Hermione se hizo oír desde el baño, seguidas después de las risas de Luna ante el indignado rostro francés de Zoe.

Hermione y Luna, no había manera amena de explicarlo, estaban pasando por la trasnochada más horrible que ninguna de las dos recordaba, gastando el poco buen humor que sentían en bromas verbales centradas en Zoe y agradeciéndole a Merlín que un elfo domestico les hubiera llevado pociones para el dolor de cabeza antes de salir de la Mansión Black.

Zoe, no había otra manera de explicarlo, estaba en su elemento. Caminaba sonriente, platicando animadamente sobre quienes serian los invitados, como decorarían la iglesia, que comida comprarían, el tipo ceremonia que organizarían, donde seria la fiesta, como decorarían el lugar donde seria la fiesta, en sencillas palabras: haciendo que Hermione y Luna se preguntaran porque habían aceptado a ayudarle en primer lugar mientras trataban de seguirle el paso.

Después de haber entrado a diez tiendas (nótese que eran diez de las doce con más variedad, calidad y prestigio en vestidos para ceremonias importantes de la ciudad) y luego de que Hermione y Luna hubieran comprado sus propios vestidos, al parecer Zoe no había encontraba el vestido que hiciera mágicamente "click" en su cabeza. Ahora se dirigían hacia la onceaba tienda donde un pendiente seguramente seria la siguiente victima de la "desesperante–insoportable–e–irracionable–indecision–Zoeana" como la habían bautizado Hermione y Luna antes de salir de la sexta tienda; en la cual Zoe por poco le grita a la chica que la atendía que un vestido con mangas hasta las muñecas, guantes, cuello de tortuga, y que con toda honestidad parecía más un vestido de funeral que de boda definitivamente no era lo que ella estaba buscando.

Luego de cerciorarse que Zoe estaba en perfecto estado de salud mental, Luna le planteo a Hermione la teoría de que talvez su prima había sido poseída por una Safracrula, un criatura que nacía con el mero propósito de buscar algo que haría su vida inmortal pero podía no encontrarlo en toda su vida. Hermione tan sólo había reído al pensar en como un vestido podía hacer a alguien inmortal, no se atrevió a decir a Luna que las Safracrulas se habían extinguido tras la muerte del último faraón de Egipto, siendo él el último de su especie.

– Llegamos–dijo Zoe con una voz dulce. – De aquí no salgo con las manos vacías. – Al entrar tras ella, Luna le aposto diez galeones a Hermione a que esta no seria la última vez que Zoe dijera esa frase, con esa ya eran nueve las veces que repetía lo mismo antes de entrar a ciertas tiendas.

Hora y media después Zoe llevaba en sus brazos una gran bolsa que contenía un caja con un vestido de novia, Luna un porcentaje menos de su dinero y Hermione los bolsillos ligeramente más pesados al ir caminando hacia un pequeño parque que habían visto al ir de la tercer tienda a la cuarta... ¿o era de la sexta a la séptima? Querían descansar, al menos Luna y Hermione querían descansar ahora que tenían mejor humor, Zoe iba flotando en una nube gracias al oportuno comentario de Hermione sobre si se vería con Richard esa tarde, evitando que la chica volviera a soltar la lengua y repetir todo lo que tendrían que hacer al siguiente día.

– Chicas, esperen. – Grito alguien detrás. Las tres se detuvieron y dieron media vuelta para ver que era Neville quien venia corriendo tras ellas, disculpándose cada vez que por poco choca con alguien que iba en dirección opuesta. – ¿donde han estado? Llevo horas buscándolas.

–Poniendo a prueba mi talento inexistente de la paciencia– respondió Luna.

– Haciendo negocios– dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

– ¿Que dijiste? – Contesto distraída Zoe.

– Que mujeres tan ocupadas– río Neville. – Luna, tenemos que irnos, se ha presentado algo inesperado en Berlín y un comprador llamo a tu jefe diciendo que no se lleva muy bien con el cuadro de Agripa que le vendiste hace un mes.

– ¿No puede resorberlo Stefano? - Pregunto Luna, Hermione pensó que Stefano seria su jefe.

– Algo relacionado con los derechos de autor y parece que no puede el solo. Lo siento chicas, pero estaremos aquí en dos días, así que no me pongas esa cara Zoe. – La chica iba a comenzar a decir los "porque..." y los "Como es posible que..." antes de que Neville lanzara el comentario. En menos de dos minutos, Luna y Neville se habían ido y Hermione y Zoe se quedaron paradas a mitad de camino hacia el parque.

– ¿Que hoga es Hegmione?

– Cuarto para las cinco.

– Oh no, Richard debe de estar esperándome desde hace dos minutos.- Hermione tan sólo levanto ambas cejas antes de intentar reprimir una irreprimible risa. – ¿Vamos?

– No, gracias, pero no– ¿Enamorados que aún parecían no haber hallado ningún defecto en el otro¿Comidas románticas¿Ser la tercera en la mesa? No, muchas gracias.

– Anda, vamos. Conocege a un amigo del padge de Richagd que es casadog de acgomantulas, también vendga a la boda. – Ahora a los enamorados le añadimos un desconocido que seguramente estaría hablando toda la tarde sobre las prioridades del veneno de las acromantulas y obtenemos a... una Hermione saliendo en el próximo vuelo hacia Londres.

– Hegmione, vamos, ya dije que vendgias conmigo.

– ¿Que esperamos? - dijo Hermione con el tono de voz que significaba "Me planteare ir a esa comida cuando crezcan tulipanes en el sol."

(N/A: ya se lo que están pensando " después de ese beso en el último Capítulo se atreve a sacar a Harry de la escena!", pero en verdad necesito aclarar la situación del que antes fuera un matrimonio, así que no me maten. P–L–E–A–S–E!!!! Por cierto, nose cual sea la traducción en español de Acromantulas, pero son las arenas gigantes que había en el bosque prohibido)

Zoe la dirigió hacia un café muy bonito que casualmente estaba en la misma dirección que el parque( _en_ _donde ya no me podré acostar sobre el césped para relajarme_). Hermione no tuvo que esperar mucho para que su prima comenzara a charlar, afortunadamente con un nuevo tema.

– Ya lo vegas, es muy apuesto. También es ingles.

– ¿Quien?

– El amigo que te voy a pgesentag.

– ¿Ahora también es amigo tuyo?

– Bueno, el amigo del padge de Richagd. Según sé es uno de los mejoges casadoges de cgeaturas mágicas, y una muy gespetable familia.

– ¿Tiene nombre?

– Si, cgeo que ega Rafael Wigseliny o algo así. Aunque nunca lo he conocido, pego espego que no sea snob.

Cinco minutos después ya estaban frente al café y entrando por la puerta. Zoe localizo a Richard y ambas se dirigieron hacia la mesa del aludido. Sentado en una silla que les daba la espalda estaba un hombre, portaba una túnica de viaje muy similar a la de Neville, pero esta era más elegante. Lo que destacaba más era su cabello, un cabello rojizo.

Hermione paro en seco cuando el hombre se levanto de la silla y se volvió con una sonrisa en los labios, pues Rafael Wigseliny, como Zoe creía que se llamaba, no era otro que...

– ...Ron...

**::::::::::::::::: FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::::**

— Ron...yo...en verdad yo no— tartamudeo Hermione entre sollozos. Ron, quien estaba sentado en un pupitre del aula vacía de Transformaciones en la que se encontraban, parecía estar meditando con la cabeza baja.

-¿No que, Hermione? No pensaste que yo fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ti, seguramente - respondió el pelirrojo con acides.

- ¡Ron! Por favor, sabes que eso no es cierto.- Cuando tuvieron que hacer la ronda de los pasillos juntos y después de que Ron le había dado a entender que quería hablar, ella estaba esperando un mar de reproches a gritos, sabía que se los merecía. Pero era peor ver como su amigo se lamentaba de si mismo; le reprochaba, sí, pero lo hacia de una manera tan lastimera que Hermione no sabia que decir ni como no soltarse en llanto ante un Ron deprimido y autocompasivo.-No fue mi intención lastimarte. Yo en verdad te quiero Ron, pero solo como amigos, te lo dije antes...

- ¿Antes?¿Te refieres a cuando me puse en ridículo al pedirte que fuéramos novios?- dijo Ron levantando la cabeza, los ojos llenos de furia hacia ella.- ¿Cuando dijiste que una relación arruinaría nuestra amistad? Que rápido cambiaste de opinión. . . Eres una hipócrita, Hermione. – Se levanto de la silla y camino hacia el frente del salón. Hermione podía ver el peligroso color rojo de sus orejas y la forma de caminar en sí delataba el enfado de Ron. Ahora venia lo más difícil; la autocompasión había terminado y luchar contra el sauce boxeador sin duda era más fácil que enfrentar a un Weasley enojado y herido.

- Eres una hipócrita- repitió el pelirrojo en voz baja, casi un susurro. – Todo lo que hiciste, todo lo que tu y Ha... el me hicieron; nadie se merece algo así, Hermione. ¡NADIE! Y tu ¡TU TIENES EL VALOR DE DECIRME QUE NO FUE TU INTENCIóN!... Que no quisiste lastimarme. – Lo último dicho en voz muy baja.

Hermione se levanto de su silla y camino acercándose poco a poco a el, era imposible calmarlo o al menos lo era si era ella quien se atreviera a intentarlo. Pero en esos momentos Hermione no pensaba en eso, tan sólo pensaba en como lograr que Ron la escuchara.

- No. Te. Acerques.

- Ron...- Sintió el fuerte nudo en al garganta y el estómago; quería decirle tantas cosas, pero todo lo que se le ocurría empeoraría más el estado de Ron. No quería herirlo más de lo que ya estaba, pero el solo hecho de pensar en decirle de nuevo que no había sido su intención lastimarlo parecía una burla.

Días antes de Navidad, Ron le había pedido que fuera su novia y con el nerviosismo lo único que Hermione le había dicho antes de huir lo más educadamente posible era que, obviamente, su relación de amigos podría afectarse. Ahora comprendía que eso debió de haber ilusionado a Ron, pues no afirmo, pero tampoco negó, sentir algo por el pelirrojo; tan sólo tartamudeo la mejor excusa que le había llegado a la mente. Por no haberle dicho enteramente la verdad en aquellos momentos poniendo en su mente la excusa de no lastimarlo, ahora, al aceptar salir con Harry, lo había lastimado aún más y lo peor de todo era que temía que esta vez podría no existir el perdón. Por primera vez la castaña pensó que debería de haber reglas escritas y explicitas para esas coacciones, así hubiera podido seguir la numero uno. 1° Por más que duela y lastimes a la otra persona, a veces tienes que ser sincera sobre tus sentimientos... a larga es mucho mejor. Si, sin duda eso habría ayudado un poco.

- Yo... nosotros no planeamos todo esto. Nunca planeamos herirte de cualquier forma. Por favor Ron, créeme.

- No. Tú y principalmente él sabían lo que yo sentía por ti¡lo sabían! Ya me imagino lo genial que debió ser reírse a mis espaldas. – Hermione escucho como la voz de Ron se quebraba y le ocultaba el rostro. Se acerco unos cuantos pasos y paro cuando estaba a un metro de el. – ¡LO SABIAN!- grito Ron, asustando a Hermione, quien restrosedio un par de pasos cuando Ron se volvió hacia ella con enfado.- Deja de soltar estupideces, Hermione. Me traicionaron y aún así pretenden hacerme creer que todo esta bien. – El azul en los ojos de Ron había oscurecido y cada palabra que decía era tan fría como la siguiente.- Son un par de traidores, Hermione.- el pelirrojo soltó un gruñido y una mueca se formó en su boca.- Pero claro, que más puede esperarse de dos _sangre sucia_. Son un par de traidores sangre su...

La bofetada había sido inevitable, pero le había dolido más a Hermione que a Ron. La chica de ojos avellana vio la marca roja que su mano había dejado en la mejilla de Ron, quien la miraba sorprendido mientras ella le devolvía la mirada, sus ojos llenos con una mezcla de dolor y desilusión. Dos simples palabras habían sido peor que una serie de cruciatus, y eso que Hermione nunca había recibido uno, pues veía como su querido Ron se alejaba cada vez más de su entorno y de la forma más dolorosa que existía: Sin poder existente que pudiera evitarlo. Si por un momento la castaña había albergado la pequeña esperanza de que todo entre ellos acabara medianamente bien, ahora aquella esperanza la había abandonado al escuchar a Ron. Y si bien las palabras del chico habían sido en parte creadas por el enojo que éste sentía, Hermione sabía que el pelirrojo tenía convicción en _casi_ todo lo que decía. El semblante oscuro que el pelirrojo adoptaba siempre que veía que ella y Harry se acercaban, total indiferencia cuando tenían que estar en grupo para alguna clase, la forma de decir el nombre de Hermione, como si estuviera estrangulando cada letra: Hechos que, como siempre, hablaban más que mil palabras.

- Nadie se merece lo que acabas de decir Ron, nadie. Ni siquiera yo. – espeto Hermione, enfatizando el mensaje con una mascara de ofensa en la cara.

- Te amo, Hermione. – escucho que decía Ron, sintió como el chico se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. Hermione retrocedió unos pasos y Ron paro en seco. Un eco de pasos le indicaron que el pelirrojo se dirigía a la puerta con prisa. Al llegar a la puerta, Ron se detuvo. Hermione vio a Ron dándole la espalda con la mano fuertemente aferrada al picaporte.- Dicen que el primer paso para superar algo es admitiéndolo, espero que el siguiente no sea tan difícil.- La luz del pasillo ilumino a Hermione por un breve momento antes de que Ron cerrara la puerta con firmeza.

Hermione se quedo parada donde estaba por largo rato, luego, como una tormenta que llega sin amenaza previa, la repentina opresión en su pecho le hizo difícil quedarse en pie y tuvo que buscar una silla. Toco su pecho con su mano derecha, nada había cambiado, pero sentía una opresión muy fuerte ahí donde descansaba su mano. Observo el lugar en el que Ron había estado parado y en su mente se volvió a repetir todo aquello que jamás imagino escuchar de el, menos con tanta ira y despecho. Las lagrimas hacia mucho que la habían desertado y el fuerte nudo en la garganta apenas y lo sentía, tan sólo se daba cuenta de algo… y del doloroso significado que ese cruel "algo" conllevaba:

Al cerrase aquella puerta, al ver que era Ron quien la cerraba, Hermione se dio cuenta de que no solo había dejado de iluminarla la brillante luz del pasillo sino que el mágico resplandor de su amistad que durante tantos años había crecido se había apagado con la leve brisa que había creado Ron al salir. Y lo que más dolía, lo que causaba esa espantosa opresión en su pecho, era la inevitable perdida de tan hermosa amistad, perdida que no tenía remplazarte alguno. Momentos antes, Hermione hubiera intentado todo por no llorar, ahora se moría por soltar una inexistente lágrima y desahogarse, dejar de sentir el fuerte hundimiento en su pecho.

Aquella noche de Navidad, en el claro del bosque con Harry, todo parecía ser tan perfecto que nada más le importo, pues en esos escasos minutos todo había dejado de tener sentido. Ahora, Hermione se daba cuenta de que tan sólo había dado un paso al frente y dos atrás. Tenía al amor de su vida, pero había perdido a sus amigos más cercanos y el respeto de algunas de sus compañeras. Negó con la cabeza mientras golpeaba levemente su frente con su mano, era totalmente injusto e inútil pensar de esa forma. La decisión había sido tomada, las consecuencias... bueno, las consecuencias habían sido en parte desastrosas. A pesar de todo no se reprochaba haber elegido: era lo único que tenía para sostenerse.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y segundos después se cerró silenciosamente, al levantar la vista Hermione vio que al perecer seguía sola en el aula. Hundió su cara en sus manos, apretando fuertemente los ojos. Le sobresalto sentir un leve roce de tela en sus piernas y después el notable peso de una mano en su hombro. Esta vez, las lágrimas se compadecieron de la castaña.

Si alguien hubiera entrado en esos momentos al aula hubiera pensado que Hermione estaba loca o que, por ilógico que fuera, estaba practicando movimientos mímicos; inclinada levemente y aún sentada en la silla, lloraba y abrazaba fuertemente a una persona invisible que parecía estar arrodillada delante de ella.

**::::::::::::::::: FIN DE FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::::**

– Hola, disculpen la tardanza.

– No te preocupes, nosotros acabos de llaga también dijo Richard, extendiéndole a Zoe una silla y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

– Hegmione ¿vienes? – Zoe la miraba extrañada, mientras Hermione asentía vagamente con la cabeza al acercarse a ellos. Ron le extendió una silla a ella.

– Zoe, Hermione, el es Ronald Weasley, amigo de la familia.

– Mucho gusto– dijo Ron mientras le besaba educadamente la mano a Zoe.

– Ya nos conocemos. – respondió Hermione, Ron la miro sin ningún ademán de saludo.

– Vaya, sorprendentes respondió Richard. –Sabes Hermione, Ron me estaba diciendo que quería ir a un parque que esta muy cerca de aquí. ¿Porque no lo acompañas?

No, al parque no, después de todo ya le gustaba este lugar y una comida romántica no se veía tan mal ahora que lo consideraba, no era tan malo ser la tercera entre dos enamorados. De hecho en el parque había mucho ruido y...

– Si, recordar viejos tiempos suena como una buena idea. – Escucho que decía Ron y sin saber cuando o porque Hermione se levanto de la mesa y siguió Ron rumbo a la puerta.

Ninguno de los dos hablo de camino hacia el dichoso parque, como lo llamaba mentalmente Hermione, parecía que uno estaba esperando que el otro hablara, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del universo.

Hermione, más que nada, estaba nerviosamente emocionada. Era inmenso el gusto que sentía de volver a ver a Ron, de saber que su vida iba tan bien como para lucir una sonrisa genuina que en aquellos días no se veía muy seguido. Pero sabia que el presente de ambos aún cargaba culpas y asperezas de un pasado interrumpido; un pasado que los había dañado a ambos y que había lanzado su amistad a un cruel destierro durante los últimos casi cinco años. Todo podía mejorar o empeorar en ese parque y Hermione lo único que hacia era recordar todas las noches que había rezado para saber algo que en esos momentos no estaba segura de querer descubrir.

Dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Ron y vio que el iba caminando casualmente, la vista fija en el frente, observando su alrededor con ojos curiosos, llenos de vida. Se pregunto como seria su vida, con quien se habría casado, si tendría hijos... era tan poco lo que sabia de el y aún así eso era lo que parecía no importar ahora. Si Ron había venido, sabiendo que se encontraría con Hermione, eso significaba que quería verla y conversar con ella, tal vez resolver mejor las cosas ahora que eran adultos maduros. Hermione siguió caminando a su lado, albergando la esperanza de que el pelirrojo le diera la oportunidad de seguir adelante con una amistad que hacia cinco años había dejado de serlo.

Se sentaron en una de las bancas vacías que en esos momentos había en el parque, pretendiendo observar el verdor a su alrededor. Un incomodo silencio se anticipo antes de uno de los dos dijera algo.

– ¿Porque tan nerviosa? – Pregunto Ron después de unos momentos.

– Nose¿y tu porque tan callado?

– Nose, supongo que creo que empezaras a gritarme, me lo merezco después de todo. – Murmuro mirando sus pies.

– No– Hermione lo miro y Ron pudo ver que una silenciosa lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla.

– Hermione, yo en verdad lamento... – el abrazo inesperado de Hermione le interrumpió.

– Te he echado de menos Ronald. – Eso fue todo lo que necesito Ron para devolver el calido y amistoso abraso.

– Yo también 'Mionie.

–¿Sabes? Ese Traje azul no va con tu pelo – comento Hermione con una risita después de separarse.

– Gracias, que amable – respondió Ron falsamente ofendido – me asegurare de mencionárselo a Parvati, ella lo escogió.

–¿Parvati Patil?

– No, Parvati Weasley, desde hace un par de años.

– Wow, mis más tardías felicidades. – comento Hermione.

– Gracias.

Un mutismo extraño los envolvió nuevamente a los dos: un eco doloroso de la confianza perdida que antes había existido entre ellos. Hermione pensó que era muy chistoso que ahora parecían no saber que decirse el uno al otro cuando en antiguos años las discusiones solían ser innatas, tal vez era eso lo que hacia más extraña la situación o tal vez simplemente ahora ya no se conocían tan bien. (N/A: o tal vez la autora no sabe ni como seguir la conversación :P.)

Después de un rato de observar disimuladamente los vanos intentos de hablar que Ron mostraba (y de saber perfectamente lo que Ron quería decir), Hermione se hizo la valiente y hablo.

– Dispara.

– ¿Que? – Pregunto Ron confundido.

– aún te conozco un poco, Ron, dime ya lo que quieres decir. – el pelirrojo soltó una risa después de suspirar y rogó a quien fuera que se tomara el tiempo de escucharlo que no estuviera metiendo las narices en fuego.

– No... no entiendo que paso. – dejo de mirarse las manos y volvió la cara hacia Hermione. – Hermione no logro comprender por que tú y Harry se separaron tan... tan fácil. – Hermione agacho la cabeza, un gesto de no querer revelar demasiado de lo que su cabeza pudiera estar procesando. Ahora que afrontaba esta situación pensó que hubiera sido mejor haber cerrado la boca, peor no veía el beneficio que eso le traería.

– ¿Supiste del ataque que hubo a la joyería en la que yo trabajaba hace tres años?

– Si claro, fue uno de los últimos antes de la guerra, pero creo que nunca se supo el motivo del ataque.

– Pero si lo hubo. El motivo fui yo.

**°°°°°FLASHBACK°°°°°**

Hermione se encontraba en la sala de estar de su casa, sentada en un sillón frente a la enorme ventana que mostraba el jardín trasero. Al ver su reflejo en la ventana rectificó que estaba sonriendo como una estúpida, una estúpida alegre. Las ultimas dos semanas había estado muy preocupada por su salud; el Auror que se encargaba de entrenarla le había dado vacaciones por dos días pues después de cada entrenamiento, y algunas veces a mitad de estos, se sentía tan fatigada como para no poder levantar siquiera la varita. Le extrañaba ese cansancio, ella era fuerte, siempre entrenaba horas extras, pero aun así no le dio mucha importancia y pensó que sólo seria influenza y se recetó a si misma una sopa de pollo. Sin embargo, al la fatiga se le habían unido unos cuantos mareos matutinos y un Harry lleno de preocupación que la había mandado esa mañana a ver al medico.

El medí mago, después de escuchar el segundo síntoma, se levantó inmediatamente de la silla y le dijo que le haría un par de hechizos. Diez minutos después sus resultados estaban listos y la noticia se le fue dada a una preocupada Hermione que durante el proceso parecía esperar su sentencia de muerte. La sra. Potter (señorita Granger para el publico mágico y Muggles en general) salió de el consultorio medico observando lo hermoso que era el día, lo hermoso que era ver la sonrisa de un niño y esperando que los próximos ocho meses con una semana fueran los más felices y divertidos de su vida. Al menos hasta que repitiera la experiencia.

Ahora estaba esperando que Harry llegara a casa. Respiró profundamente, reteniendo el oxigeno por unos instantes y luego exhalando lentamente. Desde que había llegado estaba sentada ahí, observando el jardín, que ya sabia perfectamente el espacio entre cada arbusto y entre cada rosal y la distancia de la fuente hasta la puerta trasera; la longitud en segundos de una lado de la cerca al otro y el numero de espinas en el tallo que soportaba la rosa más roja. Escucho como se abría la conexión de la chimenea y el choque de zapatos contra el suelo le indico la llegada de su amado ojiverde. Se quedo sentada, aún observando el jardín y pronto sintió como unos brazos fuertes le abrazaban por detrás y como Harry se abría paso en el sillón para sentarse junto a ella.

- Te extrañe- dijo Harry besándole el cuello.- ¿que dijo John?

- Y yo a ti- dijo Hermione volteando un poco la cabeza para besar la frente de Harry.- John dijo que todo esta perfectamente normal, tan sólo me aconsejo descansar un poco...

- ¿Que?- la interrumpió el oji-verde- ¿descansar? Has descansado ya por dos días y sigues con los mareos por las mañanas, no hay que ser medico para saber que eso es algo más que fatiga o estrés.

- Lo se, Harry. John sabe que no es estrés, si no algo más... duradero.

Harry se separo un poco de ella y se movió de modo que ahora la miraba de frente, sus cuidadosos movimientos y su mirada impetuosa tan solo revelaban una cosa: el temor y preocupación de que algo pudiera estar afectándole gravemente a Hermione. La castaña se sintió tan alagada e igualmente conmovida por aquellos gestos de cariño que por más que quiso no pudo evitar una sonrisa traviesa atravesar su rostro de derecha a izquierda. Pero pronto se arrepintió pues vio que Harry ahora la miraba con más preocupación y, debe añadirse, con un toque de extrañeza que tan solo le había dirigido a cierto pelirrojo años atrás cuando su ex mejor amigo decía algo totalmente irracional y estúpido sin querer.(N/A:perdonen mi ignorancia, pero ¿Irracional y estúpido son las misma cosa?)

- Hermione... me estas asustando. Me dices que no es estrés y que es algo muy duradero, pero luego te ríes como una loca.- todo esto la había dicho lentamente, parecía que el mismo trataba de entender lo que decía y al mismo tiempo descifrar el enigma que se le presentaba en el rostro de su esposa. Hermione tan solo sonrió, seria divertido hacerlo sufrir un poco, cuando le diera la noticia estaría tan entusiasmado que ya ni pensaría en como vengarse de ella.

- Veras, no es nada grave, de hecho es algo extremadamente simple y sucede mucho en la comunidad mágica femenina- comenzó la castaña, como si estuviera hablando del clima con Cho, su mejor amiga.- El procedimiento tomara un periodo de tiempo no muy largo, de ocho a nueve meses, John me aseguro que después podría volver a mi vida normal si quisiera.

- ¿Me vas a decir que enfermedad es esa?- dijo Harry impacientemente.

- Bueno, en realidad no se clasifica como enfermedad, pero si tú la quieres llamar así. Tengo que esperar a que la "enfermedad" quiera salir de mi cuerpo, antes no podemos hacer nada. John ya me ha explicado todo, aunque la verdad los síntomas fueron algo obvios ahora que lo veo en otra perspectiva.

- Hermione... ¿cómo es que tienes que esperar a que "quiera" salir? – Harry: listo en practica, pero en teoría... era más lento que una tortuga en un maratón.

- Si, tiene que ser por voluntad propia de su parte, a menos que las cosas se compliquen. Se supone que tiene que tener un mínimo de independencia antes de salir al mundo. Claro que me dolerá un poco, pero estoy dispuesta al sacrificio.- terminó Hermione, aún sonriendo y esperando que Harry al fin hubiera comprendido. Aunque por su aspecto bien habría podido pasar un elefante, una cebra o el circo entero delante de su ventana y Harry aún seguiría meditando sobre lo dicho sin pestañear.

Después de un corto silencio, en el cual Hermione se pensó en tratar la técnica del circo antes de hablarle a Harry, él soltó las tres ultimas palabras que Hermione hubiera esperado y mucho más inesperado fue todo lo que paso después.

- ¡Por mil demonios!- dijo Harry con un casi inaudible suspiro.- Por mil demonios- repitió más fuerte.- ¡Estas embarazada!-Harry había agachado la cabeza y Hermione no pudo distinguir si estaba sonriendo, pero por el tono de voz que había empleado parecía estar haciendo lo contrario.- Estas embarazada.- repitió, sorprendido de lo que acababa de decir.

- Harry...

- ¿No tomaste la poción¿Se te olvido¿Cómo se te pudo haber olvidado? –. Todo esto lo había dicho tan secamente y con una velocidad acelerada que con lo confusa que se encontraba Hermione apenas pudo encontrarle sentido a sus palabras. Después de unos segundos comprendió que Harry estaba hablando de la poción anti-concepción.

- No lo sé...- dijo Hermione tratando de recordar- la tome hace un mes, recuérdalo.

- Lo recuerdo.

- Harry¿qué pasa¿Acaso no esta feliz? Vamos a ser padres, Harry –. La morena no podía negar que esta respuesta por parte de Harry no era totalmente sorpresiva para ella. Sabia perfectamente de las reservas que tenía el oji-verde con respecto al embarazo, pero Hermione había dado por hecho que cuando se lo contara él estaría vuelto loco de alegría e inclusive estaba dispuesta a aguantar las fase de sobre protección que le caería encima eventualmente, por más abrumante que fuera.

No podía enfocar con claridad el razonamiento de Harry, pero lo conocía bastante bien para tener una idea de por que evitaba tanto y por todos los medios que ella quedara embarazada. La idea más obvia, y en la que tenía más convicción, era que estaban en una guerra. El era el objetivo principal y para hacerle daño o llevarlo hacia su derrumbe tan sólo tendrían que arrancarle a uno de sus seres más queridos y convertirlo en rehén para que Harry apareciera en menos de lo que tardaba en atrapar una snitch.

Harry, muy profundamente, también deseaba tener hijos. La única diferencia era que no lo hacia con el mismo ímpetu que Hermione y esto creaba un gran abismo entre el corazón y la mente de Harry. Por más que lo intentara, en esos momentos el oji-verde veía de forma más clara las posibilidades de peligro que las posibilidades de ser padre; mientras que Hermione les daba su lugar tanto al prospecto de ser madre como a los peligros que esto traería, eso le permitía más aceptación de los dos.

Aun así su embarazo no había sido planeado, era tan sorprendente para ella como lo era para Harry. Que más hubiera dado ella por poder explicarle a su hijo que no podía nacer ahora por que su mundo aún era una jaula abierta por la que cualquier día podía entrar la serpiente, buscando ansiosamente a su presa. ¿Cómo le podías explicar a eso a una personita que, sin culpa alguna de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, tienes ahora dentro de ti, que habías comenzado a adorar tanto amorosa como instintivamente?

– Esto no debió de haber sucedido, pudimos haberlo evitado. – escuchó que decía Harry y al mirarlo vio que ya no estaba sentado frente a ella sino que se había levantado y ahora estaba del otro lado del sofá, paseando de un lado a otro frente a la ventana.

– ¿Y cómo? Si se puede saber. ¿Cómo pudimos haberlo evitado? – dijo Hermione resentida, sabia que no debía enfadarse en su estado, pero la negación de Harry era lo que menos había esperado... lo que más se había esforzado en negar que pasaría. Se preguntó si la negación de un padre haría que su hijo lo resintiera, pero con lo joven que era el feto que llevaba en el vientre, lo único que éste resentiría sería el despliegue de magia que ella hiciera. Según le había dicho John, el medimago, un despliegue mágico de gran tamaño con sus tres semanas de embarazo podrían acabar en muerte prematura del feto o en daños irreparables en la formación ya fuera física y/o mental del bebé. Trato de calmarse, de no dejarse dominar por la decepción que las palabras de Harry le causaban, pero fue tan exitosa como un navegante tratando de evitar que su barco se hundiera sacando el agua con una taza de té.

- Debimos de verificar que la poción no estaba caducada o tal vez usar más protección yo que sé, pero lo pudimos haber evitado. A menos que tú... o por Merlín en que estoy pensando.- dijo Harry meneando la cabeza en señal de negación.

- ¿Qué yo qué?- dijo Hermione. Sabia lo que Harry había más que insinuado.

- Que tu... olvídalo, Hermione, es absurdo.

- Que lo hubiera hecho a propósito¿eso es lo que piensas, Harry?- tan conmocionada estaba que no notó que su cuerpo ya no estaba recostado en el sofá si no parado firmemente contra el piso, pero después de haber permanecido tanto tiempo sentada, no tardo en marearse ligeramente y esperó hasta sentirse mejor para decir lo que quería con palabras correctas y civilizadas.- Anhelaba más que nada en el mundo poder tener un hijo, pero a la vez estaba completamente conciente de lo que le esperaba si eso sucediera. Me impacta esta concepción tanto como a ti y sé que el mundo se nos vendrá encima si alguien de _sus _aliados se entera, pero no por eso le negaré a este pequeño la posibilidad de tener mi amor, de tenerme y de tenerlo. Ni en un instante desde que me dieron los resultados me he preguntado que pude haber hecho para evitarlo por que aún que parezca egoísta de mi parte, quiero que este bebé nazca. Daría mi vida si eso significa salvarle la vida a el...- un nudo se le creo en la garganta y de pronto sintió lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas silenciosamente, sabía el efecto que sus ultimas palabras tendrían en Harry y no quería reproches de su parte.

- Hermione... yo.- dejó de hablar tan repentinamente como había dejado de caminar y se paso desesperadamente la mano izquierda por el cabello- Oh por Dios, no digas eso. Si crees que mi convicción por protegerte es ridícula, admito que lo es, pero te has puesto a pensar en los riesgos¿verdad? Y sabes perfectamente que no sólo me refiero a Voldemort si no a los peligros que un embarazo reflejaría en ti. Sino recuerdo mal hace unos meses me dijiste que si alguna vez concebías a un hijo tu tipo de sangre haría muy lioso el proceso y si es cierto lo que me contaste, fue por esa misma razón que eres hija única, pues tu madre y tu comparten el mismo tipo de sangre. Hay todo tipo de riesgos en esto Hermione, no trates de encuadrarlo sólo en mi... egoísmo de no arriesgarme a perderte- Harry había dicho todo eso tan rápido y con tanto énfasis que ni siquiera había parado para tomar aliento y cuando terminó respiraba como si hubiera estado bajo el agua por más de tres o cinco minutos.

- También recuerdo haberte dicho que ese problema se podía controlar con el tratamiento adecuado. Pero eso no es a lo que me refiero, tu lo estas interpretando mi embarazo como algún error fatal, una falta que hay que enmendar de la forma más rápida posible.- Hermione miraba a Harry directo a los ojos, dejando que el viera lo bueno que el destino le traía. Aunque, irónicamente, ella nunca había creído en el destino.

- No Hermione, lo único que trato de que veas es que este no es el momento ni las condiciones indicadas para tener un hijo; ni para ti y mucho menos para el bebe. Ya mucha gente sospecha de nosotros y ahora tú vas a dejar el entrenamiento. ¿Quién dirás que es el padre? En algunos meses comenzará a notarse tu vientre y en el mundo mágico sabes que una madre soltera no es muy aceptada y menos una que se supone esta fervientemente enamorada de su novio, por que verás la mentira que tendrás que inventar sobre mi paternidad.- dijo Harry (N/A: recuerden que en ese entonces muy pocos sabían que ellos estaban casados). Aunque su enfado era evidente, había algo más en sus ojos, algo que Hermione en ese momento no podía descifrar; en esos ojos verdes se podía ver el enfado y la preocupación, pero había tres componentes que hacían de los ojos de Harry un completo laberinto y el complemento numero tres parecía ser un callejón sin salida. Fue por esta razón que Hermione se calmó un poco. Por lo menos sabia que la reacción de Harry era algo más que ferviente indisposición, y cualquiera que fueran las otras razones de Harry, le tranquilizaba que no fueran específicamente las que ella había imaginado. Aliviada y sintiéndose más ligera, la morena habló dulcemente y con mucha calma.

- Cariño, ya te he dicho que de haber tenido opción hubiera decidido esperar, y ciertamente yo no planeé nada de esto.

- Lo sé- escuchó que susurraba Harry.

- Ahora que lo tengo tan sólo quiero disfrutarlo, tan sólo tendré nueve meses para hacerlo. Después no soportaré tus quejas al cambiar los pañales.- dijo con una vocecilla. Por primera vez vio que Harry sonreía, no como a ella le hubiera gustado, pero había curveado la esquina de su boca. Pero de repente Harry se volvió y le dio la espalda, levanto el brazo derecho y lo recargó en el alfeizar cerrado de la ventana dando un sonoro suspiro.

Unas semanas antes, mientras visitaba la joyería de la que ambos eran dueños, Hermione le había ayudado a un joven muggle a elegir un anillo de compromiso para su novia. El joven se mostró nervioso desde que había entrado a la joyería. Cuando al fin había elegido un anillo y estaba pagándolo, el hombre le dijo a Hermione la razón de su nerviosismo. Al parecer no estaba muy seguro de la contestación que su novia le daría al mostrarle el anillo y hacer la petición de matrimonio. Hermione le ánimo diciéndole que no se preocupara, si de verdad lo amaba no habría ningún problema; lo curioso fue que eso pareció poner más nervioso al comprador. Una semana después, el cartero muggle paró por primera vez en la joyería y le dio a Hermione una pequeña caja de cartón que no tenía remitente. Al abrirla encontró una nota y debajo de ella el anillo que el joven le había comprado una semana antes. La nota solo contenía una oración. _Me ama, pero siempre hay peros. _

Y al ver a Harry de esa manera, Hermione no podía evitar pensar en aquel joven, pero principalmente en su novia. La chica lo amaba, y aun así encontraba razones para no estar con él el resto de su vida. Harry quería ser padre, pero encontraba razones para negarse ese privilegio. Inadvertidamente una idea se planto en la mente de Hermione, era tan simple que no entendía como no lo había pensado antes. Harry nunca había tenido un padre o alguna figura paterna demasiado duradera para poder ejemplares, lo cual significaba que...

- Harry, no hay que negarse ante eso. Se como te sientes y quiero que sepas que serás un gran padre, lo se. Se que tu niñes no fue muy agradable, pero no significa que no podrás darle un hijo todo el amor necesario. Te aseguro que lo harás estupendamente.

No recibió contestación alguna, ni un movimiento de afirmación o negación rotunda, nada. Hermione había comenzado a rodear el sofá para acercársele pero se detuvo cuando vio que Harry daba un paso a un lado, alejándose de ella.

- No es eso.- dijo con una voz fría, muy diferente a la habitual.- Eso no tiene nada que ver aquí. Ya te explique por que actuó así... Escucha cariño, estoy muy cansado. Hoy hubo un ataque en Liverpool, nada sorprendente, pero todos los periodistas y eso me agotaron. Siento haber hablado de esa forma, pero no siento lo que dije.

Hermione bajo la mirada, no le quedaba más que hacer, pensó haber encontrado finalmente el As que Harry guardaba en la manga pero al parecer se había equivocado. Lo único que quedaba era esperar. Sintió los calidos brazos de Harry alrededor suyo y lo gratificantes que eran. Oyó que le murmuraba algo al oído pero ni siquiera intento poner atención. Un minuto después Harry subía las escaleras hacia las recamaras y ella se dejaba caer nuevamente en el sillón. Cerró los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos le sonrió tristemente a la joven de cabellos castaños que le devolvía la mirada llena de cristalinas lágrimas desde el reflejo de la ventana.

**...Dos meses después...**

Vincent Roséan, el Auror encargado de entrenar el grupo de Hermione, se había mostrado un poco contrariado cuando la castaña le había dado la noticia de que dejaría de estudiar por tiempo indefinido y dado que el motivo era totalmente extraño, Roséan no hizo más que mirar Hermione con sorpresa. Al parecer el director de el departamento de Aurores se había dado cuanta de que, lamentablemente, la calificación que Hermione Granger había obtuvido en su EXTACIS de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era insuficiente para que la joven continuara con el entrenamiento ya que en primer lugar ni siquiera debería de haber sido admitida. (Un hecho totalmente falso que había sido manipulado a conveniencia del matrimonio Potter)

Sentada en la cocina de su casa, Hermione rió entre dientes al recordar la cara de su ex entrenador. Vincent tenía una extraña forma de mostrar sorpresa: apretaba los labios hasta que estos palidecían y parecían desaparecer de su cara bajo el espeso bigote castaño; los ojos se agrandaban a tal grado que parecía que se le saldrían del rostro y las cejas se le juntaban hasta parecer una sola. Todo eso se hacia más gracioso cuando, al tratar con él, te dabas cuenta de que era una de esas personas que podían ser buenos rivales contra la estricta Profesora McGonagall en un duelo de actitudes disciplinarias. Ahora, sentada en su cocina, Hermione negó con la cabeza; tenía que admitir que extrañaba todo aquello. Extrañaba todo aquel abrumante ajetreo que los entrenamientos, clases, etc., creaban. Pero había tenido que dejarlo para bien. Su medí-mago le había explicado que la causa de sus tempranos "síntomas" había sido la fatiga física que le creaba su rutina diaria y que debía de quedarse en casa a descansar. Eso había hecho desde entonces y desde ese entonces ya seria mes y medio que casi no salía de casa.

Aburrida, ese día había limpiado la casa(no que estuviera muy sucia, pero en algo se tenía que ocupar). Primero había limpiado la cocina, de ahí siguió con las demás habitaciones y por último su recamara, después había regresado a la cocina, pero estando ahí se encontró con un pequeño problema: se había olvidado de que la casa entera ya estaba limpia y que ya no le quedaba nada más que hacer. Después de permanecer un momento sentada frente a la mesa, nuevamente aburrida y pensando en nada en particular, suspiro con inconformidad. No estaba acostumbrada a no hacer nada, siempre era muy activa o al menos cuando no se le ponía un libro muy interesante enfrente. Decidió que era mejor ir a darle una vuelta a la joyería, hacia más de un mes que ni había pensado en ella siquiera, pero antes que nada necesitaba una relajante tina con agua caliente.

No recordaba cual era la últimas vez que se había metido en una "tina de vapor", como solía llamarlas su madre, ni el relajante efecto que el agua caliente tenía en su cuerpo. Los días anteriores los recordaba como los días con menor actividad física en su vida, pero su actividad mental no le dio descanso a ecepcion de las horas en que dormía.

Desde aquella discusión con Harry ella tenía una sensación muy incomoda de sentimientos encontrados. Iba a ser madre, estaba feliz. Pero aquel efusivo enfrentamiento con Harry había desatado una serie de periodos de tiempo en los que se sentía sola, aislada, perdida en un espacio que no parecía tener límites. El comportamiento de Harry, tenía que admitirlo, era mejor del que hubiera esperado; sobre protector de alguna manera, siempre dispuesto a escuchar sobre todo lo que necesitarían para el bebe con un humor excepcional.

Fue esa actitud por parte del oji-verde lo que inclino a Hermione a pensar que sus "tiempos de soledad" eran causados por sus hormonas, que en esos mementos estaban más alborotadas que en su tiempo de juventud. "Tampoco soy tan vieja," recordó que había dicho en voz alta al pensar en eso. Rió por lo bajo cuando se acordó que al decir eso en voz alta había estado hablando con Harry sobre un tema muy infantil e irrelevante: si a ella aún le gustaban los "Teletubbies". Harry la había mirado por unos instantes, soltándose en carcajadas después y ella, que no noto que había hablado en voz alta, tan sólo había ceñido el entre cejo; lo que Harry había entendido como enfado. El había dejado de reír y al acercarse a ella para abrasarle le había dicho "yo tampoco". Ahí fue cuando ella entendió y se soltó en carcajadas, seguida después por el oji-verde.

Pero a pesar de todo Hermione sabia que aún existían reservas, invisibles reservas que ella trataba de derrumbar día con día, impaciente de ver como reaccionaria Harry al ver a su hijo.

Recordó que aquella tarde Harry había dicho que tendrían que mentir con respecto a su paternidad lo cual era muy cierto era muy cierto, pero ahora, y aunque Harry no mencionara nada, se daba cuenta de que el paneaba algo más para no tener que hacer eso. El no quería que ella mintiera. Seguramente la escondería o algo por el estilo, eso era lo que a Hermione se había ocurrido hasta el momento, aunque hiciera las cosas aún más obvias.

Salio de la tina con la sensación de esta levitando a dos centímetros del piso junto al vapor del agua caliente. Media hora después salía de su casa hacia las calles del mes de marzo con una chaqueta delgada y unos vaqueros, el cabello recogido en una larga coleta de rizos castaños. No se sentía de ánimos como para ir en coche a la joyería así que prefirió utilizar un sistema más simple: caminar.

Al doblar una esquina entro a la angosta calle antigua en donde se encontraba la joyería. Era una de esas calles que parecen ser postales. Los negocios y cafés que ahí funcionaban aún seguían teniendo la fachada de sus tiempos inaugurales, con unas cuantas reparaciones de generaciones más modernas, pero al fin y al cabo se mantenían. Por eso le había gustado a Hermione, cuando caminaba por ahí siempre sentía poder viajar en el tiempo sin tener un artificio mágico. Se detuvo frente a un escaparate donde se veía una cuna de madera que coordinaba perfectamente con el cuarto que ella y Harry habían estado acondicionando para el bebe. Estuvo observándola por largo rato, hasta que algo reflejado en el cristal llamo su atención. Se volvió hacia el café que estaba en el lado opuesto de la calle, justo frente a ella.

En una de las mesas que había en la parte frontal del establecimiento que se encontraba al aire libre estaba Cho, acompañada por un apuesto joven de aspecto bohemio. Observando la forma en la que su amiga sonreía, Hermione pensó que tal vez era una de esas citas que Cho aceptaba por cortesía más que por cualquier otra cosa; Cho solía hacer eso de vez en cuando, para tener variedad según decía. Hermione estaba a punto de seguir su camino y dejar que su amiga hiciera gala de su arrogante histrionismo, cuando Cho levanto una mano y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Hermione negó la cabeza mientras sonría un poco al pensar que Cho debería de estar desesperada por terminar esa cita.

– Hola cuando el chico se levanto de la silla para darle la mano, Hermione pudo ver que poseía unos hermosos ojos color miel ajenos de cualquier brillo, a pesar de que estaba sonriendo.

– El es un amigo, Jack Owen.- presento Cho.- Ella es Hermione Granger, mi mejor amiga.

– Mucho gusto, Hermione– Jack Owen le seguía sonriendo y Hermione se quedo sin habla por unos segundos ante la familiaridad de aquella sonrisa. La forma en la que se delineaban sus labios era en cierta forma estética, superficial y soberbia; demasiado familiar para Hermione. Pero no pudo ubicar de donde le era familiar, lo cual la incomodo aún más.

–... Igualmente respondió Hermione a penas audible, tratando de recordar si había conocido a Jack en algún otro lugar.- ¿Nos conocemos?

– No, no creo– respondió urgentemente Cho.- Jack vino de Escocia hace a penas unas semanas.

– Tienes muy buen acento ingles, Jack.- musito Hermione.

– Gracias, mis padres eran ingleses. ¿Nos acompañas?- señalo con la mano a la tercera silla en la mesa.

– Oh, no, pero gracias. En realidad iba hacia la joyería que esta aquí cerca. – Aquí volteo a mirar significativamente a Cho y sonrió como siempre lo hacia cuando bromeaban. – Iba a despedir a mi empleada por no atender el establecimiento.

– Muy graciosa... Le recuerdo que es la hora que usted dispuso para el descanso, Jefa.- Hermione rió, Jack solo negó sonrió negando con la cabeza. Parecía que Cho y el se conocía muy bien, lo cual se le hizo algo extraño por que Cho nunca había mencionado a ningún Jack, mucho menos a algún escoses, sin mencionar que la chica no veía muy cómoda en su presencia.

– Y lo seguirá siendo por los siguientes... – Hermione checo su reloj. – Tres minutos exactamente.

– Bueno entonces te acompaño, de todas maneras Jack ya se iba, tiene un trabajo muy urgente. – el joven se levanto, riendo por lo bajo, depositando un par de billetes en la mesa.

– Si, muy urgente. Te veré luego, Cho –. Extendió la mano en dirección de Cho para despedirse. Cuando la chica la tomo, el la acerco así y le susurro algo al oído, lo que fuera que le haya dicho pareció gustarle Cho pues le regalo un sonrisa muy insinuadora. Antes de alejarse, Jack le robo un apasionado beso que dejo boquiabierta a Hermione.

– gusto en conocerte, Hermione– con eso se volvió en dirección contraria y comenzó a caminar con elegancia hacia la avenida principal.

– Pero que personaje– dijo Hermione, sonriendo burlesca cuando comenzaron a caminar en dirección de la joyería.

– Oh, calla, lo acabo de conocer y mira que imbecil.

– Pensé que lo conocías de antes.

– Oh, no, no. Es el nuevo mensajero del proveedor de la joyería, ha venido a traer el collar que ordeno la señora Whitller¿la recuerdas? Aquella que parece que tiene una peluca hecha con el pelo de su perro.

– ¡Cho!

– ¿Que? No digo nada que no sea cierto. Bueno el caso es que el llego y me invito un café y como de todos modos iba a venir, acepte.

– Así que ya llego el dichoso collar, lo juro, un retraso de una semana no habla muy bien de nosotros. Pero supongo que valdrá la pena.

Si, el collar valía cada sickle que pagarían por el. Estaba hecho de diamantes y zafiros; aunque la forma en que había sido hecho resultaba algo exótica, era toda una obra de arte.

– ¿Porque no te lo pruebas? – propuso Cho cuando Hermione había sacado la costosa joya de la caja de terciopelo negro.

– Solo por uno segundos. ¿Me la ajustas? – su amiga asintió con la cabeza.

– Luces muy bien. – Frente al espejo que había en la parte posterior del establecimiento, las dos jóvenes apreciaban el reflejo de Hermione. – Aunque se ponga el pelo de su perro en la cabeza, debo admitir que la señora Whitller tiene buen gusto. – dijo Cho, haciendo reír a Hermione. Escucharon la puerta principal al abrirse y con ella el tintinear de la campanilla que anunciaba a un nuevo cliente.

– Yo iré, vengo en un momento para desabrocharte eso.

Hermione se volvió hacia el espejo. Si, se veía muy bien con el collar. Intento desabrochárselo por si acaso era la señora Whitller quien había entrado, pero el broche era más complicado de lo que parecía y decidió esperar a que su amiga regresara. No tardo en escuchar los pasos de Cho que se acercaba. Frente al espejo, que reflejaba la puerta, Hermione vio aparecer, no a Cho, si no a una figura que portaba túnicas negras y mascara blanca. Mortífago.

Se volvió rápidamente, sacando la varita con rapidez y apuntándola directamente hacia la figura parada frente a ella. Un grito se escucho desde la parte frontal y Hermione supo que ahora estaba sola, Cho había caído. Segundos más tarde cuatro mortífagos más aparecieron junto al otro y comenzaron a entrar.

Los cuatro sacaron sus varitas al acercarse. Hermione se pudo imaginar las sonrisas burlonas que estarían dibujadas en esos momentos bajo esas horribles mascaras. Hizo ademán de caminar hacia la derecha, dirijirse al sótano donde había un túnel secreto por donde podría escapar sin que la siguieran, pero con tan sólo un movimiento los mortífagos comenzaron a rodearla; amenazantes con varita en mano. Ahora los cuatro la rodeaban, sospechosamente sin lanzar algún hechizo. Tras mirar a cada uno de sus atacantes, Hermione se hecho al piso. Cuatro hechizos paralizantes zumbando por su cabeza sin llegar a golpearla.

Se abalanzo contra el mortífago más cercano, quitándole a contra voluntad el balance y pegando con su codo la boca del estómago del hombre que cayo semi-inconsciente al piso. Hermione cayo con el, arrebatándole la varita, y sin perder un segundo, ávidamente se volvió a encarar desde el piso a los tres mortífagos que aún seguían en pie, apuntándoles con una varita en cada mano. No que supiera usar dos varitas a la vez, pero en el punto de vista de Hermione tres contra uno no era una idea muy gratificante.

El farol debió de parecer amenazador pues dos de los mortífagos miraron nerviosos al tercero, que parecía ser el líder, aunque éste tan sólo se limito a apuntar su varita con más firmeza.

–¿Que buscan¡Muéstrense! – Demando Hermione, la respuesta fue muy grafica.

– ¡Protego! – Tres diferentes hechizos rebotaron contra su barrera, uno de ellos–un hechizo paralizante– pegando de lleno en el pecho de uno de los mortífagos que no había sido lo suficientemente rápido para protegerse. Dos abajo y dos aún en pie, bueno... técnicamente había tenido peores. Tenía que llegar al sótano rápido, pero tampoco podía dejar a Cho– muerta o no– para eso tenía que pasar sobre el que parecía ser el "fortachon–sin–cerebro" mortífago y su compañero "No tengo mucho músculo pero por algo soy el líder". Como para empeorar la situación, parecía que cada parpadeo le estuviera costando energía potencial, una de muchas pistas más que le recordaban que no era su propio pellejo el que tenía que sacar de ahí, ni el de Cho, sino también el de su hijo.

Sin dejar de apuntar a ambos con las varitas se dispuso a levantarse. Su dificultad le costo, pero cuando estaba a punto de erguirse por completo, dos fuertes brazos la jalaron hacia el suelo. Sus espalda se golpeo contra el piso dolorosamente, sobre su cabeza vio al mortífago que ella misma había tirado al piso momentos antes y se maldicio mentalmente por no haberlo dejado inconsciente del todo.

El mortífago la ato mágicamente y le quito las dos varitas que tenía, quedando ella sentada en cierta posición ridícula sobre el suelo desde donde miro como los caídos mortífagos se volvían a reunir con los restantes para formar de nuevo un circulo a su alrededor.

– Pero vaya, siempre con tanta valentía, sangre sucia – dijo uno de los mortífagos que estaba a su derecha, ese que destacaba como líder. – Muy Gryffindor –. Conoció esa voz inmediatamente, inclusive cuando la mascara la distorsionaba, había luchado contra el las veces suficientes como para identificarlo.

– ¿Que buscan, Malfoy?– Lord Draco Malfoy, el nuevo líder de la familia Malfoy, se quito su mascara par revelar un arrogante mueca sin perder elegancia en sus rasgos. Su cabello rubio, que caía hasta sus hombros, era idéntico al de su difunto padre. Chasqueo la lengua un par de veces antes de continuar.

– No buscamos nada que no puedas darnos, Granger, de hecho hemos venido a cobrar algo que nos debes.¿Recuerdas lo que le hiciste a nuestra _querida_ Pansy?

Hermione recordó con amargura. Pansy y ella se habían batido durante uno de los tantos ataques que habían dado lugar en España, encontrandose por casualidad cuando Hermione y su grupo buscaban la manera de sorprender a los mortífagos y atacar en forma de emboscada. Parkinson los había descubierto y, tras un intercambio de fuertes palabras, había retado a Hermione a un duelo de magos de cuarta sangre. Este duelo en especial se caracteriza por que al final unos de los duelistas deberían morir en manos del otro. Hermione había aceptado y Parkinson murió enredado en su propia telaraña, sin siquiera tener la mínima satisfacción de que Hermione le mandara una imperdonable. La morena había evitado a toda costa mandar un avada kedabra, aunque el duelo de casi cinco horas debió aportar mucho a la fácil muerte de Pansy, aún así muchos de los testigos afirmaban que había sido unos de los mejores duelos que habían visto hasta entonces entre dos brujas.

– Creo que lo recuerdas ¿verdad? – Esta vez quien había hablado era un mago que estaba a la izquierda de Malfoy, el que había atado a Hermione. Los anchos hombros, que contribuyan básicamente a su fornido cuerpo, lo hacían lucir más ancho de lo que realmente era; esto ayudaba mucho en una batalla puesto que sus habilidades mágicas no eran muy sorprendentes. Vincent Crabbe se despojo de su mascara, revelando una cara llena de furia, remordimiento y frustración. – Pues ahora tú pagaras por ello.

Levanto el brazo derecho por completo, apuntando a Hermione con la varita. Antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar un expleriarimus la empujo hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza fuertemente contra el frío sólido. Tuvo que menear la cabeza y parpadear algunas veces antes de volver a medio sentarse. Ahora que parecía que tenía mucho en su contra todo pareció tomar un matiz de ferviente urgencia. Tenía que salir de ahí, si no era por ella, por su hijo; la única pregunta era ¿como hacerlo sola? La voz de Malfoy llamo su atención.

– ¡No, Crabbe! – Malfoy, quien ahora estaba a un lado de su compañero, tenía una mano en el brazo de Vincent para intentar que bajara la varita. Malfoy no parecía ejercer mucha fuerza, pero poco a poco, el brazo de Crabbe cedió a contra voluntad. Crabe miraba a Hermione con ojos desorbitados de furia y rencor, y si las miradas tuvieran magia, Hermione estaba segura de que en esos momentos estaría quemándose viva. –¡He dicho que no!. Pansy ya ha muerto. No necesito que te reúnas con ella, por más que así lo desees.

La mirada de Crabbe ahora se dirigió hacia Malfoy con mayor intensidad, si aún era posible. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, golpes desesperados se escucharon desde la puerta principal. Los sensores, pensó Hermione. El establecimiento estaba rodeado de sensores contra trasladores, objetos oscuros, y magia oscura; cuando cualquiera de estos eran detectados, se alertaba a cada uno de los propietarios, en este caso Harry y la misma Hermione.

– ¡Maldición! Rápido, más vale que hayan aprendido sus líneas –. Hermione estuvo a apunto de reírse al pensar que los mortífagos aprendían líneas, como en un guión, al enfrentarse con Harry; porque lo gritos de hechizos y maldiciones que se escuchaban desde la parte frontal definitivamente eran de Harry y algunas personas mas tratando de entrar. Sin embargo Hermione descubrió que las "líneas" de los mortífagos no eran ni se fraternizaban en ningún sentido con un guión teatral.

Malfoy, de nuevo con mascara, estaba frente a ella, los restantes mortífagos haciendo un triangulo a su alrededor. Con la varitas apuntadas hacia Malfoy, el triangulo de mortífagos comenzó a recitar encantamientos ininterrumpidos en lo que Hermione identifico como latín. Draco Malfoy dirigió sus ojos hacia Hermione, y ella le devolvió una mirada llena de odio desde donde se encontraba sentada sin defensa alguna, y atada sin poder liberarse. Con movimiento lento, la mano de Malfoy se levanto hasta que su varita apuntaba a Hermione en un ángulo vertical de noventa grados. Los tres mortífagos seguían tarareando frases.

Hermione volvió la cabeza y vio a Malfoy directo a los ojos, simultáneamente el comenzó a hablar latín y Hermione no logro escuchar otra cosa más que su voz, sin poder apartar la vista por más que luchase. Cada palabra danzaba superficial a su alrededor, dominándole con burlones sentimientos obsoletos. Su pulso, antes acelerado con adrenalina, circulaba lenta y dolorosamente por sus venas. Todo lo demás era silencio, un horroroso silencio que le helaba los huesos, congelando cualquier agradable pensamiento. De la nada, las voces de los otros mortífagos se hicieron oír, mezclándose con la profunda voz de Malfoy.

Su mente se quedo en blanco, absorbida por la magia a la que era inducida. Su vida estaba dejando de existir, sus fuentes vitales se estaban agotando y ella podía sentirlo... podía verlo de un manera que parecía que no ella a quien le estuviera ocurriendo. Lo único que escuchaba eran las palabras de los mortífagos mientras que su propia magia sucumbía y se apagaba ante otra magia irreconocible pero irremediablemente oscura.

Lo único que podía hacer era observar y escuchar aunque fuera absurdo, porque sabia bien que no podía hacer nada. Porque ni siquiera sabia que era lo que le hacían, tan sólo sabia que Hermione Granger dejaba de ser, convirtiéndose en algo que no tenía muy claro aún. Tal vez tan sólo un cuerpo inerte y muerto en el piso de su propia joyería, si, porque no dejaría que la convirtieran en algo más; si su cuerpo no luchaba, su alma si lo haría.

Malfoy se convierto tan sólo una silueta negra ante sus ojos y los otros tres eran manchas inmóviles, asustándola pues su mente ya no captaba que era lo que sucedía exactamente. Si tan sólo lograba cerrar los ojos, tan sólo eso y todo aquel infierno acabaría. Las tres manchas a su alrededor comenzaron a moverse alarmadas, soltando rayos de colores en dirección de la puerta; Malfoy tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pero después se volvió con violencia, rompiendo la conexión visual.

Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron, y de nuevo el sepulcral silencio la ataco. Se dejo llevar por la fuerza de gravedad; no le importaba si caía en el más inmenso de los vacíos. Se sintió caer sin detenerse, sin vértigo, tan sólo caía. Miraba la oscuridad mientras caía, por que era lo único que podía hacer, porque los cerebros no piensan cuando están apagados y el cerebro de Hermione se había descompuesto o al menos eso parecía. Nunca quiso mirar hacia abajo por miedo a confirmar que no habría nadie para atraparla. Y cayó, dejo de caer su cuerpo que ahora parecía una concha vacía y tirada en la playa sin valor aparente alguno al no contener una hermosa perla en su interior.

Abrió sus ojos y escucho a alguien decir su nombre para luego encontrarse frente a frente con unos ojos de un hermoso mar verde. Las palabras de los mortífagos eran ecos en su cabeza, memorias horrendas que esperaba algún día regresar al infierno del que habían venido. El contacto de un calido abrazo hizo que ella también abrasara a Harry.

No supo cuando comenzó a llorar.

–¿Cómo estas? – susurro Harry.

– Estoy bien, pero me siento extraña. ¿Qué sucedió¿Dónde esta Cho?

– Ella esta bien, la atacaron con un petrificus totalus y un desmaius simultáneos; siguen tratando de darle movilidad a su pie izquierdo. Malfoy, el maldito de Malfoy hizo un ritual. Mortus Adficio. Logre llegar a tiempo de salvarte, pero...

– No, Harry, por favor...

– El medimago dijo que ya habías gastado mucha energía, pero que el ritual había debilitado tu magia hasta casi agotarla. Tu vida se estaba apagando poco a poco, y... y el bebe no pudo...

– No– murmuro Hermione– no es cierto –. Sintió con más intensidad esa extraña sensación de vacío en su interior. – No, no es cierto, no. – Sollozaba con amargura, su voz quebrada. Sin saber porque, con toda la fuerza que tenía, golpeo el hombro de Harry. Llorando y rogándole que le dijera que todo era una mentira mientras Harry tan sólo la abrazaba con fuerza; porque prefería que todo fuera una extraña broma de mal gusto a la bacía realidad que era la muerte de su hijo.

**°°°°°Fin de FLASHBACK°°°°°**

– Oh, 'Mione, lo siento tanto.- susurro Ron con media voz. Abrazó a Hermione por unos momentos, para luego separarse. – Entiendo si no quieres continuar.

– No, si quiero. – Secando una de las pocas lagrimas que no había logrado reprimir, continuo. – Después de eso, el medimago nos aconsejo seguir con nuestras vidas normales, ya sabes, tal vez intentar tener otro hijo. Pero ninguna de las dos cosas sucedió. Harry se fue distanciando de mi, no te podría decir porque. Un día llego diciendo que tendría que ir en una misión, algo no muy relevante pero de igual manera requería su atención. Fue entonces que se enfrento contra Voldemort, en la que muchos siguen llamando absurdamente "la última batalla." – En este punto la voz de Hermione adquirió un tono bastante sombrío.

– Según se, Harry combatió contra Voldemort en un lugar aislado, Bellatrix Lestrange fue la única testigo pero Harry la mato después. Voldemort lo torturo, no con crusios ni nada por el estilo, sino con memorias o imágenes creadas de sus personas más queridas siendo torturadas o acecinadas. Fue la poderosa magia de Harry la que previno que se volviera loco ante tanta atrocidad en su mente, pero en el último instante pudo recobrar fuerzas y mato al que antes era innombrable. Yo le estaba esperando cuando regreso, pero el... el me trato como si yo siguiera siendo la amiga de siempre. Pregunto por ti, donde estabas. No recordaba nada de los años pasados, al parecer, desde la muerte de Sirius, tan sólo sabía que habían pasado.

– Espera¿me estas diciendo que alguien le borro la memoria¿Acaso fue la maldita de Lestrange?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, si tan sólo hubiera sido así.

– No Ron, Harry se hizo eso a si mismo.

TBC...

* * *

Esta idea de "tipos de duelos" es originalmente de otra autora quien muy amablemente me permitió usar en este fic. Se supone que cada vez que uno de los participantes logra que su contrincante toque suelo, el segundo de dicho participante grita "primer sangre" y así sucesivamente hasta la "cuarta sangre". La "cuarta sangre" seria la muerte de un desafortunado duelista. Claro esta que el segundo cumple sus funciones solo si su compañero muere en una de las tres primeras sangres y no logra llegar a la "cuarta sangre." ¿Comprenden? ;) 

(Nota medianamente larga de la Autora:Al fin termine el Capítulo más largo, creo que mis manos ya tienen ampollas. Bueno¿que le pareció? Pues si, en el próximo sabrán todo sobre la memoria de nuestro querido Harry, no se desanimen que no todo es lo que parece... o lo que Hermione creé que es. En verdad espero que no haya una idea semejante, en verdad es muy difícil ser original en estos días.

Una pregunta importante¿Creen que ya son muchos flashbacks? Porque tengo como dos o tres en cada capi y creo que ya los fastidie con eso, den sus quejas al respecto si las tienen que no las tomare a mal.

**Segunda pregunta importante¿Desean la escena donde Hermione se da cuenta de que Harry ha "olvidado" todo desde la muerte de Sirius?adjuntas vendrán las reacciones de Harry, etc. **

Otra cosa, espero no haberlos desilusionado con la breve escena de accion–aventura. Nunca he sido buena para eso. Así que no esperen maravillas.

P.D.¿a alguno de ustedes le gustan los libros de Anne Rice?

E–e–e–e–e–e–eso es todo amigos!!!!!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

– ¿El hizo QUE? –casi grito Ron. Hermione dio una pequeño saltito sentada. – Hermione, se que Harry puede llegar a ser un tonto iluso con más ínfulas de héroe gryffindor que cerebro la mayoría de las veces, ¡pero no puede simplemente apuntarse a si mismo y murmurar un hechizo desmemorisante!

– Oh Ron, Harry... al parecer el solo quiso bloquear ciertas memorias y ayudado por su magia lo consiguió. Es como si sus recuerdos estuvieran en la parte posterior de su mente, escondidos y deteriorándose.

– ¡Demonios! ¿Y como es que yo no sé nada de esto? Harry ya me hubiera contactado, dándose la ocasión – contesto Ron, incrédulo.

– ¿Como crees que el mundo mágico reaccionaría si le dijeras " Harry Potter no recuerda como mato a Voldemort, así que no le pregunten. Ah, por cierto, también tiene el coeficiente intelectual de un estudiante de Quinto año"? Decir que los periódicos se lo comerían vivo es demasiado piadoso.

–¿Quinto año? ¿Entonces no sabia nada de lo de Sirius? – Se pasó una mano por los cabellos y comenzó a tamborilear nervioso la superficie de la banca con los dedos.

– Recuerda eso y unas cuantas semanas después, pero de ahí en adelante... nada.

– Oh...

El peso de esa información, que antes parecía haber estado colgando inocentemente de un delgado hilo sobre su cabeza, cayó en ese momento sobre Ron. Una parte de el se había negado a creer hasta ese entonces o al menos no había querido aceptar que alguien, pero en particular Harry, hubiera querido algo así para si mismo. ¿Desechar recuerdos? Eso simplemente era una bárbara idiotez. ¡Por Merlín si esa magia se usaba solo cuando la persona había sufrido algo en extremo traumático y en limitados casos lograba funcionar! Si Parvati hubiera hecho algo así sin razón aparente el, Ron, hubiera pensado que ya no lo quería o algo por el estilo... _Oh no, Hermione._

– El lo sabe ¿cierto? – pregunto con calma el pelirrojo.

– Yo fui quien se lo dije, en realidad fue idea de Dumbledore, según él ayudaría a que recordara. Pero es irreversible.

– ¿Te creyó? creyó que tu y el habían estado juntos?

Hermione bufo.– Si lo hizo, no lo demostró. No lo recordaba, y no lo recuerda. Aunque los papeles de matrimonio eran prueba, tú sabes.

– ¿Recordará?

– No, no lo hará.

– ¿Y tu? Tú que recuerdas, ¿que hiciste? ¿Que haces?

– ¿A que te refieres?

– No se... tal vez pienso que te rendiste demasiado pronto – Ron la miro y levanto una ceja, al mismo tiempo encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione soltó un suspiro, no sabia como responderle e Ron. No, si sabia, lo que no sabía era como no sonar... dolida al hacerlo. – Yo... intente ayudarlo Ron, en verdad lo hice. Pero hay que saber cuando alguien no quiere estar contigo. Yo no puedo obligarlo a recordar, así como tampoco pude haberlo obligado a olvidar. Lo hizo por cuenta propia, sin preocuparle lo que yo, Dumbledore o tú pensáramos. El tomo su decisión, yo tome la mía, así de sencillo.

– Estas segura de que lo hizo para olvidar... para olvidarte.

– Si, ¿es lógico no?

Observo a Hermione contemplar el parque, y por primera vez en su vida Ronald Weasley pensó que Hermione Granger no era una sabelotodo.– No lo se, es extraño. – Bajo la vista a sus manos para evitar que Hermione notara el sentimiento de lastima que, en su opinión, estaba fuera de momento.

Aunque en aquel tiempo había dolido, Ron se había dado cuenta, cuando el se separo voluntariamente de sus dos mejores amigos, de que Hermione era siempre fiel a sus paciones; sin ningún tapujo lo demostraba como pocas mujeres eran capaz. Aunque Ron no fuera el más listo del antiguo trío dorado, ni tampoco el más perceptivo, sabía que la chica era incapaz de negar algo cuando amaba. Porque a Ron ella también lo había amado, un amor de amigos que pocas veces se crea, y que ella no le había negado a el por aquel entonces y era un hecho que por su cabezonería él le había dado la espalda de tan cruel manera que no entendía porque ella aún seguía confiando en el. Se pregunto, no sin algo de enfado, porque Harry era tan estúpido como para seguir alejado de la mujer que sin lugar a dudas seguía amándolo – aunque ella posiblemente lo negara como niña caprichosa – ¿o era que acaso la falta de memoria también lo volvía ciego y no veía el daño que gritaba silenciosamente ser reparado?

– Será mejor regresar a la casa. No falta mucho para que se llene el parque – escucho que decía Hermione.

Ambos se levantaron, y caminaron disimuladamente hacia un lugar cómodo para aparecerse a la mansión.

– ¿Listo? – Le tendió una mano a Ron y este la miro extrañado. – No sabes la localización de la casa, además... no confió en tus habilidades de aparición.

– ¡Oye! Pero... – El resto se perdió cuando Hermione lo desapareció a los dos. – Yo estoy hospedado en un hotel - comento Ron cuando llegaron.

– Muy tarde, debiste haberlo dicho.- contesto Hermione.

– ¡Pero si ni siquiera me diste tiempo! – indignado, Ron agito las manos en gesto de impotencia.

– Tardamos cinco minutos caminando para aparecernos, tiempo de sobra en mi opinión – respondió Hermione con presunción. Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, tras lo cual se soltaron en carcajadas. Así estuvieron por algunos minutos.

– Pero que maduros adultos, si no fuera por esas arrugas en sus caras diría que siguen teniendo doce años – dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

– ¡Óyeme, pero quien diablos se atreve a decir que yo tengo arru...! ¡Harry! – musito Ron sorprendido cuando volteo la vista y encontró a Harry parado a poca distancia de ellos.

– Hola Ron.

– ¡Harry...

– Hermione – susurro Ron.

– Si, Ron.

–¿En verdad no recuerda nada?

– No

Prolongado suspiro de alivio. – Bien

–¿Que?

– Quiero decir, que bien que no recuerde del puñetazo que le di cuando me entere de que eran novios... y de la quaffle que le aventaba en las practicas... y de la blodger que lo mando a la enfermería por una semana... y de la pus de bubo...

– ¿Gustan una copa de coñac? Wisky de fuego?- ofreció Harry.

– No gracias, tal vez más tarde.

– Doble wisky – contesto Ron – Entonces este es tu despacho ¿eh, Harry? Muy cómodo. – Le resultaba extraño hablar con Harry de esa forma, la última vez que lo había visto en persona habían hablado no muy cordialmente el uno con el otro. De hecho, la verdadera última vez que lo había visto seria en los periódicos. El aún recordaba todas aquellas semanas en las que el agosto de "El Profeta" había sido el divorcio de Harry y Hermione. Que prácticamente nadie supiera de su matrimonio, en primer lugar, para que de buenas a primeras saltara al publico su divorcio, había subido las ventas hasta casi hacerlas internacionales. Seguidas no muy lejos de paginas de revistas amarillistas con historias inventadas de las supuestas razones de separación( infidelidad por parte de Harry había sido la más llamativa pues contenía varios datos interesantes y ninguno de los dos se preocupo por desmentirlo, razón por la cual el publico en general la había aceptado). Tan sólo el seguir eso como un tercero había sido intensamente agobiante, después de todo habían sido sus amigos en algún tiempo. No se podía imaginar la sensación de ver una foto – donde tú tratas de taparte la cara – publicada en todos los periódicos, y para colmo en primera plana.

Los dos chicos tomaron las copas que habían aparecido en una mesa central y los tres se sentaron en los sillones más cercanos. – Si, lo es. No es que me desagrade, pero en verdad no esperaba verte por aquí – comento Harry, dándole un trago a su bebida. Sin necesitar palabras, Harry dio a entender a Ron que estaba al corriente de la situación de ambos en el pasado y que estaba dispuesto a dejarlo atrás. Ron respondió con el mismo mensaje.

– Parvati, mi esposa, es prima lejana o algo pro el estilo de Richard Tradeu padre con quien trabaje en un proyecto hace un par de años. En realidad es solo cordialidad la que los motivo a invitarnos a la boda. . . . ¿Que es eso que sujetas en la mano? – pregunto Ron, más que nada para sacar tema de conversación que otra cosa.

– Oh... nada – dijo rápidamente Harry, metiendo lo que tenía en la mano dentro de su bolsillo sin que n Ron ni Hermione pudieran verlo. – Es solo un anillo.

– ¿Anillo?

– Si, yo voy a...a...

– Casarce – respondió Hermione por el.

– Si, eso.

– Vaya, y ¿quien es la afortunada que recibirá el anillo?– pregunto Ron, supuso que si el había notado la seguridad en Harry al decir eso cuando ni siquiera le había hecho la pregunta su novia, Hermione también. .

– ¿Sin comentario? – ofreció Harry, Ron solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo y Hermione... Hermione tan sólo escuchaba y observaba. – Aún no es seguro, así que no quiero decir nada.

– Ok.

– Bueno chicos, yo iré a tomar un baño, bajare después por ustedes para comer algo. – Ambos hombres la observaron con curiosidad, pero aún así sonrieron y asintieron aprobatorios. Sus copas eran lo único que veían cuando la puerta se cerró y dejaron de escuchar los pasos de Hermione alejándose.

– Entonces, ¿aún estas enfadado conmigo? – inicio Harry.

– Depende

–...

– Me hice a la idea de ustedes dos tiempo después de que se convirtieran en pareja, supongo que la deje de querer – murmuro Ron, sosteniéndole a Harry la mirada.

– Estoy seguro de que no q...

– Eso ya lo escuche muchas veces, no quisieron lastimarme, y ahora lo entiendo. El punto es que te perdone lo de hace años hace ya mucho tiempo. Pero no me pidas no enfadarme contigo por lo que tú le hiciste a ella.

– Así que te lo ha contado.

–¿Hubieras preferido que no lo hiciera? – pregunto Ron, dándole un trago a su copa. No recibió respuesta.

– Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría recordar, sentir tal vez. Pero comprenderás que así como yo no comprendo con totalidad la situación, en mi opinión tú no entiendes ni la octava parte.

– Lo único que sé es que decidiste borrarte la memoria y que nadie, ni tu mismo, sabes porque. Dice mucho que hasta yo me de cuenta de que algo agravante debió pasarte para que tomaras esa decisión.

–Como dije, solo entiendes la octava parte de la situación.

– ¿Acaso no es esa la situación?

– Si y no. La respuesta que buscas es muy distinta a la que asumes. Tu tan sólo preguntas el como, el cuando, y el donde, Ron y es todo por lo que obtienes respuestas. Nunca has preguntado el porque ¿o si?

– Porque algo paso entre ustedes que quisiste olvidar, y olvidarte de ella – farfullo el pelirrojo como si eso fuera la última cosa que alguien que se dignara a llamarse hombre hiciera. Harry tan sólo cerró los ojos por unos segundos, su cara reflejaba cansancio, pero cuando sus ojos se abrieron el verde esmeralda simulaba coraje y dolor.

– Has la pregunta Ron. – Ron se quedo algo contrariado, ¿cual pregunta? – Pregúntame porque - se escucho la voz de Harry.

El pelirrojo dudo unos momentos, volvió a llenar su copa y la bebió hasta la mitad de un trago.

– ¿Porque, Harry? porque hiciste algo tan estúpido como olvidar casi cuatro años de tu vida ?

—°—°—°—°—°—

No fue hasta que salio del baño que senito el hambre que tenía, y ahora Hermione comenzaba a desesperarse al no poder encontrar la cocina. Puede que en una casa tan hermosa como lo era esa se esperaría que las personas en los cuadros fueran amables, pero hay que tener en cuenta que la mayoría eran Blacks amargados que usaban cada palabra que salía de su boca para insultar o quejarse de que les hubieran dado residencia en una casa que era toda una deshonra para su familia. Hasta ahora solo una niña y su madre habían sido amables, pero no supieron darle información sobre donde pudiera estar el cuarto de hacer manjares.

Caminó sin rumbo unos minutos más hasta que salio a la terraza y se quedo ahí por algún tiempo, pensando en nada en particular y viendo como los setos cambiaban de altura de vez en cuando para luego volver a su altura original. Le recordaban mucho a los setos que hubo en el capo de Quidditch para el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Harry pocas veces había querido hablar sobre aquella noche. "De la muerte se habla solo una vez: cuando esta planeado que mueras y logras escapar. Yo prefiero quedarme callado, no quiero que se entere de que le robe tiempo ya más de una vez." Le había dicho una ocasión en que Hermione había preguntado y Harry tan sólo le había contado hasta que llego a la muerte de Cedric. Después de quedarse dormido, había comenzado a sudar y convulsionarse, atrapado en una pesadilla. Cuando logro despertarlo lo único que hizo fue abrasarla con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño, llorando como tan sólo una alma dañada puede hacerlo: sin hacer sonido alguno. Un llanto callado que fluye salvaje desde el alma y se vuelve dócil al convertirse en lagrimas de infinitas. Un llanto silencioso que pretende convencer al dueño de que su dolor no existe. Después de esa noche, Hermione se prometió no volver a preguntar de nuevo.

La castaña cerro los ojos por unos minutos, luego sacudió los recuerdos que eran en pedazos de paja su cabeza y se levanto para entrar de nuevo a la casa. Se dirigió al despacho, esperando persuadir a los dos chicos de que la acompañaran a comer y que Harry supiera donde estaba la cocina.

Se detuvo ante la puerta, anticipando una conversación, pero percibiendo solo silencio del interior. Su cuerpo se quedo quito, estático, ella escuchando por algo que le diera alguna señal de lo que ocurria ahí dentro.

– Así que, estas enamorado de tu _prometida_, con quien planeas casarte– la voz de Ron fue la primera en escucharse, hablando lentamente. – La amas pero no se lo has dicho, eso si que suena raro. – La voz atinaba a cómica y Hermione escucho la risa baja de Harry.

– No te burles, se que es extraño, pero no te puedes imaginar lo difícil que es. – Hermione casi no escucha el tono tan bajo que Harry había implementado y no pudo adivinar si el ojiverde estaba avergonzado o si ocultaba eso con algo de humor.

– No me burlo, enserio. Pero, Harry, debes aceptar que es muy extraño cuando uno lo piensa de esa manera. Ahora, si...- el resto del comentario pasó omitido por Hermione, pues el sonido de alguien levantándose la había alarmado y se alejo de la puerta un par de pies. Fue entonces que proceso lo que estaba haciendo.

- Fácil para ti que no estas en mi lugar. – fue lo que escucho cuando volvió a acercarse, aunque no identifico al interlocutor.

Hermione toco la puerta, no quería escuchar más, y momentos después entro. Encontró a Ron sentado en el mismo sillón en el que lo había dejado, y a Harry parado frente al minibar, llenando su copa.

– Me he perdido cinco veces en la casa buscando la cocina y como ven no la he encontrado.

– No necesitas ir a las cocinas, para eso hay elfos domésticos.

– ¿Elfos domésticos?

– Trabajan con la condición de que la cocina es suya y nadie los molesta ahí. – le aseguro Harry.

– Oh. Bueno, ¿que dices Ron? Nos acompañas a comer – pregunto la castaña.

– Gracias, pero bebo irme, quede de verme con Parvati en el hotel.

– Entonces otro días quedaremos – Hermione le sonrió.

– Claro, yo te mando una lechuza. – Se levanto y bebió lo que quedaba de su bebida, dejando la copa en la mesa, luego de despedirse se desapareció.

– He querido hablar contigo – comenzó Harry ya estando solos.

– Lo siento, tengo jaqueca, ¿podría ser otro día?- Hermione se dirigió a la puerta, imaginándose en su mente el camino hasta su habitación o al menos a la habitación que ocuparía temporalmente, donde podría pedirle a un elfo una buena comida con su respectivo postre. Estaba a un escaso metro de la puerta abierta cuando esta se cerro lentamente por si sola. Se volteo y Harry estaba a poca distancia de ella, no tenía varita pero sin duda no la había necesitado: Una de las grandes cosas que había tenido que volver a aprender en dos años era la magia sin varita.

– _Necesito_ hablar contigo.

Hermione suspiro e inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás. – Que sea rápido, no me siento muy paciente.

– Tal vez soy paranoico, pero siento que te incomoda mi presencia. A veces parecer que te gustaría salir corriendo cuando yo entro en la habitación en la que tu estas. – Por el tono tan lento que había utilizado cualquiera diría que trataba de ser seductor.

– Si, tienes toda la razón: tal vez eres paranoico.

– Sabes Hermione, he estado pensando sobre lo que paso entre nosotros...

– Lo cual ha sido una perdida total de tu tiempo, por que eso se acabo Harry. – respondió Hermione fríamente. Enseguida había escuchado lo dicho por Harry y un mecanismo de defensa se había instalado en su interior. No volvería a jugar ese juego nunca más, en el que ella intentaba como una ilusa que el entendiera; en el él repetía una y otra vez que lo sentía mucho, pero no recordaba nada para luego rechazar un abrazo de ella; y donde ella salía de la habitación con lagrimas a punto de caer en diluvio, deseando no verle nunca más.

Harry fue acercándose poco a poco y Hermione, queriendo mostrar indiferencia, se quedo donde estaban Hermione ¿podrías escucharme? Trato de decirte que recordé algo, no referente a nosotros, pero recordé porque lo hice ¿entiendes?

Claro que entendía, lo había entendido hacia ya mucho tiempo. – Si, pero no me dices algo que no sepa ya, Harry. Escúchame, tu no recuerdas, y pensándolo bien, a estas alturas yo tampoco así que porque no nos ahorramos todo esto y me dejas ir a descansar ¿eh?

Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron, pero siguió acercándose hasta que no quedaban más que pocos centímetros de distancia. – ¿Y tu que hiciste, Hermione? ¿ Que hiciste para dejar de amarme? – dijo con media sonrisa, logrando que Hermione enfureciera y olvidara la sorpresa inicial de escuchar esas palabras.

Sonriendo también, Hermione contesto. – Todos tenemos diferentes métodos, Harry. Es solo que algunos tenemos la sensibilidad de ejercerlos con más sutileza y con menos... cobardía que otros.

Sin inmutarse, Harry extendió una mano y acaricio la mejilla de Hermione y ella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante el contacto. Ninguna caricia era igual a las de Harry, el siempre lograba hacer efecto en ella con la más mínima acción, con el más leve rose. Y ella se odiaba a si misma por dejarse llevar. Sintió un calor extraño en el pecho que luego la recorrió por completo, animándola a mantener contacto con la piel de esa mano que la acariciaba. Abrió los ojos y alejo su cara de la mano de Harry.

El dejo la mano levantada en el mismo lugar, como si ella no lo hubiera despreciado. Se miraron por unos momentos, y antes de que Hermione lo notara, Harry puso su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza y la acerco hacia el. Los labios de ambos se encontraron con urgencia, compartiendo más anhelo de lo que sus dueños eran capaces de admitir.

Algo en la mente de Hermione le gritaba con frenesí que diablos creía que estaba haciendo y se separo con brusquedad del beso, volteando hacia otro lado por no querer ver la reacción de Harry. El tan sólo se quedo en pie por unos momentos antes de darle la espalda y caminar hacia el sillón.

– ¿Acaso te soy tan indiferente como aparentas? – pregunto en tono bastante prosaico para Hermione.

– ¡Pero que te dio esa idea! – respondió Hermione sin poder evitar el tono sarcástico.

– Estoy tratando de ser sensible y sutil, Hermione.

Hermione lo miro, recordando sus propias palabras sobre sutileza y sensibilidad y... cobardía. Confirmando que el la observaba, clavo su mirada con la de el. – Puede que si, Harry, pero aún eres un cobarde. Aunque, lamentablemente al igual que otras cosas, eso es irreversible.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y su mandíbula se volvió rígida. La puerta detrás de Hermione se abrió de golpe, y sin necesitar más iniciativa, Hermione dio media vuelta y salia del despacho sin perder compostura cuando las puertas se cerraron estruendosamente tras ella.

La combinación de enojo y conmoción dentro de ella eran tan intensas que no le importo saber a donde la llevaban sus pies hasta que la puerta de su habitación se cerro. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo parada a pocos pasos de la puerta, observando la estancia en la que ahora ocupaba espacio, considerando si valía la pena el costo de nuevos muebles que le debería al dueño de la casa después de descargar la furia que sentía en ellos. Llego a la conclusión de que no valía la pena: perdería tiempo, esfuerzo, y algo de estabilidad mental en el proceso. Con una sonrisa sarcástica por esos atípicos pensamientos en ella, salio hacia el balcón. El sol se sumergía en la tierra cuando ella se recargo en la baranda de un metro de alto que constituía dos cuartos del perímetro del balcón. Se sintió afortunada de tener frente a si la hermosa vista del horizonte al morir, obteniendo la calma que tanto necesitaba. Su vista se mantuvo tan fija en el panorama, que cuando el espectáculo estaba por terminar, llego a pensar que el sol murmuraba palabras de despedida, prometiendo regresar con regenerado poder al siguiente día.

—°—°—°—°—°—

– eh... Hermione, ¿estas bien? – pregunto Luna.

– Claro que lo estoy contesto la castaña con una sonrisa que duro tan sólo un par de segundos para luego seguir revolviendo en su cuarto por algo que Luna aún no sabia que era.

Cuando la rubia había llegado, medio día después de haberse ido, encontró a Hermione tal como estaba ahora: caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, poniendo todo al revés.

– ¿Que buscas?

– Mi collar, se que lo puse en algún lugar, pero no lo puedo encontrar. – comenzó a sacar con cuidado la ropa del closet ropero. Soltó un gritito desesperado y comenzó a aventar una prenda tras otra al piso. – No lo encuentro. – se apresuro hacia el buró para hacer lo mismo. – Por aquí debe de estar, tiene que estar aquí. – murmuraba.

Cuando Luna la vio sentarse con pesadumbre en la cama, le angustio ver que la castaña no estaba desperada o furiosa. Tristeza se acercaba más a la expresión en sus ojos almendra.

– ¿ Es muy importante ese collar?

– Cho me lo dio hace poco. – respondió Hermione, jugando con sus manos. Luego levanto la vista sonriendo un poco. – ¿ Arreglaste tu asunto entonces?

– Oh bueno, le dije al comprador que no hacíamos reembolsos, se enojo bastante. Me dijo, junto con algunas otras palabras muy vistosas, que su perro no paraba de ladrar desde que había comprado el cuadro y que la Agripa que pinte no era muy amigable. Le conteste que se metiera el cuadro y su perro donde mejor le pareciera. – dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sentaba junto a Hermione, quien se rió entre dientes. – Neville no podrá venir, el director de departamento lo ha retenido para que resuelva unos problemas. No podrá regresar para la boda.

– Zoe se morirá por la noticia – rió Hermione. (N/A: recuerden que Neville, junto con Hermione, es padrino de la boda.)

– Si, Neville dijo que el cubría los costos de la funeraria. – intervino Luna, notando lo mucho que le costaba a Hermione reír. – ¿ Que tipo de neblina te cubre ahora Hermione?

– Perdón

– creo que recuerdas mi metáfora del lago, ¿o no? – Hermione asintió. – ¿Que es la neblina ahora?

– No pasa nada Luna, no hay neblina.

Luna se levanto de la cama repentinamente Neville persiguió a un mortífago en Alemania. Cuando lo encontró estaba con su familia, su esposa y dos hijos, el mortífago le rogó que no lo matara. Neville solo se fue. A no más de una semana después vio al mismo mortífago torturar y matar a una familia entera sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. – se volteo y vio que Hermione la observaba con detenimiento. – La emoción nos puede controlar hasta un límite desconocido Hermione. Lo que pasa en un preciso momento, en una situación correspondiente, te puede hacer bajar la vista e ignorar el caos que puede llegar a ser una persona. Y algunas veces, cuando el caos interno se vuelve externo, es muy doloroso levantar la vista y encarar las circunstancias.

– Pero yo... – trato de interrumpir Hermione. Luna volvía a tener esa extraña expresión en el rostro, como si no supiera exactamente lo que decía pero sabía que era lo correcto, y Hermione sabia que era lo correcto.

– se lo mucho que debió haber dolido que Harry no te recordara, yo lo viví con Neville por una semana, pero tienes que reconocer que sentarte con el a decirle una tras otra las cosas que pasaron no fue precisamente la idea más brillante. No creo que una separación haya sido lo más sabio cuando Harry ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de explicarse o entender lo que tu sentías.

– ¿como te enteraste?

– Que tú no me creas lo suficientemente confiable no significa que Harry tenga la misma opinión. – dijo Luna, sonando entre decepcionada y comprensiva.

– Lo siento, yo no quise...

– hey, esta bien, me entere y eso es lo importante. Nada de resentimiento o algo así por mi parte.

– Entonces supongo que Harry ya te dijo de nuestra discusión.

– ¿cual de todas? – pregunto Luna con una sonrisa. – solo la menciono antes de salir como bólido para su habitación. También se que Zoe no sabe nada, y que le diste la versión de los diarios, así que más vale que le digas la verdad pronto.

– Si, mamá.

– Piensa en lo que te dije, ¿si Hermione? Escúchame, no lo hago por que quiero una reconciliación y un cuento de hadas con el típico "vivieron felices para siempre", sabes que no creo en esas cosas. Por tu sanidad, y por la de Harry, seria mejor que aclaren todo ahora que pueden y así poder seguir con sus vidas.

– No creo que pueda

– Solo es hablar, Hermione.

– No creo que pueda seguir con mi vida. Fue lo que he hecho estos últimos dos años, todo eso se acabo anoche.

– ¿Tanto efecto tiene Harry en ti?

– No es Harry, Luna. Son sus acciones las que me afectan. Es confuso, me trata como... como si yo siempre fuera a estar ahí cuando el lo necesite, cuando el lo quiera entretenerse; me enfurece pensar que tan sólo quiere divertirse conmigo solo porque estoy aquí y sabe que alguna vez lo ame.

– ¿Te ayudo a buscar el collar? – pregunto Luna sonriendo. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar, como siempre lo hacia al menos aún vez cuando pasaba tiempo con Luna, que la chica era extraña. Un momento estaba como la consejera que tenía dentro y ahora la animaba a buscar el collar que casi había olvidado estaba buscando.

– Claro.

Después de unos minutos de búsqueda encontraron el colguije debajo de la cama. Luna dijo que iría tomar un baño pero antes de salir se volvió nuevamente hacia Hermione.

– ¿Hermione?

– Si

– Nuestras acciones nos identifican ¿cierto?

– Si

– Entonces se podría decir que nuestras acciones nos hacen lo que somos. Y que por lo tanto en cierta forma somos nuestras acciones.

– Si, en cierta forma es cierto ¿porque?

– Solo curiosidad. – respondió la rubia, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Hermione frunció el entre cejo.

" – No es Harry, Luna. Son sus acciones las que me afectan." "... y que por lo tanto en cierta forma somos nuestras acciones"

Parecía que esas dos frases taladraban en su mente sin tregua.

– Eres fantástica Luna, en ocasiones me asustas, pero eres fantásticas murmuro al aire. Sentía como su mente y su corazón jugaban a debatirse dentro de ella; su mente tan confusa que algunas casi veces se deja vencer. ¿Y es que como asimilar todo lo que con tan pocas palabras Luna le había revelado? Su mundo amenazaba con comenzar a girar a un rumbo en el que Hermione perdía todo control que hasta entonces había obtenido, desesperanzándola hasta tal punto que la desesperación se convirtió en tristeza y la tristeza en desolación. No supo encontrar la diferencia entre estar en medio de una multitud o ser la única persona en la tierra, se sentía tan sola que bien podría dejar de respirar y su soledad no la hubiera dejado darse cuenta.

Nuevamente, la Hermione que poca gente conocía salía de su escondite, trayendo consigo la inseguridad tan delicada que a veces era casi imperceptible. Era una chica inteligente, profesional, completamente independiente y una buena consejera, pero cara a cara con sus sentimientos podría llegar a ser un desastre si no reunía el suficiente coraje para entenderse a si misma en ciertas ocasiones. Como esta tal vez. Y es que odiaba a Harry, en verdad lo odiaba. La hacia cuestionarse lo que hacia años había quedado en concreto. ¿Que había hecho ella para dejar de amarlo? Recordaba que el ojiverde había preguntado. Como si la decisión hubiera sido tomada por ella, como si en aquel entonces ella hubiera despertado un día diciendo "Lo siento, ya no te amo." Sabia que no hubiera sido justo, pero tampoco lo que había sucedido lo era.

Apatía contra sus sentimientos de necesidad, de deseo, de amor, era la respuesta a esa pregunta. Apatía que Harry le había enseñado. Ignoro sus propios sentimientos hasta que estos dejaron de afectarle, hasta llegar el punto de creer haberlos desterrado completamente de su organismo. Ahora aparentemente algunos de estos indeseados habían logrado burlar sus barreras y el cómplice principal había sido un joven de cabellos negro azabache que había besado a Hermione con una pasión que ella tan sólo había recibido en sueños que se esfumaban de su mente al despertar.

A la mañana siguiente Zoe se presento en la mansión con una expresión en su cara que pocos describirían como amigable. Expresión que pronto cambio después de charlar con Harry. Tiempo en el cual Hermione, ignorante de la vista de su prima, decidió bajar a pasear por el jardín.

– Hola Hermione – saludo Zoe.

– ¡Zoe! ¿Sabes ya cuando vamos a tener el ensayo en la iglesia?

– Neville no podrá venir, pero ¿adivina que? Harry dice que el puede remplazarlo, así que el será el padrino y ahora ya tienes compañero. ¿Es un encanto no?

– uh... voy a caminar un rato

– ¿ Le pasa algo? – pregunto Zoe preocupada, viendo a Hermione partir.

– No te preocupes, siempre le ha gustado el aire libre. – respondió Harry. Zoe cambio su expresión de preocupación por una de total desorientación.

TBC...

(N/A: para quienes creían que la razón de separación era una infidelidad, espero haber dejado en claro porque insinué eso. Posiblemente la historia termine en los próximos dos capítulos. La historia no parece ser de agrado de muchos, y eso en verdad desanima, aunque no estoy diciendo que esa sea la causa del término de la historia ya que desde un principio tenía planeado que fueran solo seis, máximo ocho capítulos. También iba a decir algo, pero ya no recuerdo... (Cinco minutos después de mucho pensar para luego rendirse y hacer una llamada telefónica) ah si, le comente el plot a una amiga ya que fue ella la que mi incito a escribir en primer lugar, y me dijo que por algún lugar había leído algo similar pero no recuerda exactamente donde. Así que tan sólo quiero aclarar que esto no lo hice con al intención de plagio o algo por el estilo, cualquier similitud con otras historias es solo coincidencia.

Hasta pronto. )


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI

- ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?- preguntó Hermione inquieta. Ese día no habían tenido nada que hacer. Tan sólo faltaban cinco dias paa la boda y por fin habían terminado de hacer todos los preparativos, o al menos los que a ellas le habian puesto en manos. Ahora esperaban la hora de ir al primer ensayo, y como estaban tan aburridas, Luna habia convencido a Hermione de que la dejase cambiar un poco el " estilo" de su cabello.

- Peinandote¿que parece?- respondió Luna mientras tomaba un mechon de cabello le ponía un suspiro de gel y después lo enrollaba.

- Parece que quieres que vaya a una audición de la Guerra de las Galaxias.

- Los dilemas universales no tienen nada que ver con un peinado.

- Me refiero a la pelicula muggle.

- Oh. No, este peinado lo vi en una pasarela.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa. Hemione se preguntó en que tipo de pasarela.

Después de media hora, cuando Luna hubo terminado, Hermione se vió en el espejo y se dijo que no estaba tan mal. Luna le habia abrochado la coleta en un tipo de coleta larga y delgada de cabellos ondulados en un patron no muy raro que caian hasta hacerle cosquillas en los hombros.

- Supongo que me toca a mi peinarte- seguirió Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- No, el mío es simple. - se soltó el cabello y después se paso las manos por los cabellos como si se estuviera masajeando con fuerza el craneo para terminar con un look salvaje y medianamente volumnioso. Hermione la veia con una sonrisa divertida, la tecnica era algo... moderna, pero parecia tener un grato resutado en Luna.

- Intentaré eso algun día.

La directa llegada de una lechuza a la cama de Hemrione, interrumpió la explicación de Luna sobre por que a Hermione no le convenia usar esa tecnica.

- Es de Cho.- explicó Hermione, tomando la carta de la patita extendida de la lechuza. No le moelesto en absoluto que Luna se acercara a leerla también.

_Querida Hermione,_

_Siento mucho no haber llegado a despedirte, después te cuento lo que me paso. ¿Cómo va a todo por alla¿Neville llevó a Luna? Si la llevó ya me imagino como te la estaras pasando, dale un saludo de mi parte. Y a Zoe dale mis más sinceras felicitaciones. Me gustaria estar ahí para atrapar el ramo, a ver si así me da un poco más de suerte en mi vida romantica. Por aquí todo sigue igual, tan sólo a cambiado la cara del director de la uni que cada vez que me acerco a su oficina parece que quiere escondese. He pedido de mil formas que me den un descanso para así poder ir a Francia, pero no han cedido. La última vez que fuí me dijeron que si dejaba de molestar me darían su respuesta esta misma tarde, asi que ya me veras pegada al telefono esperando. Por cierto, Greg te ha llamado por la red flu un millon de veces, hasta que por fin le dije que estabas de viaje. Me dijo que te diera un mensaje, peo no lo recuerdo todo, el punto es que quiere volver a salir contigo. Vaya que es valiente el tio, eso es tonto. _

_Si para mi desgracia me niegan el permiso, por milesima vez, espero que traigas muchas fotografias. _

_Besos y cuidate,_

_Cho._

Hermione tomó un pluma y comenzó a escribir la respuesta, contandole todo lo que habia pasado y lo que habia pensado hacer con respecto a Harry. Luna después también tuvo su espacio para escribir sus saludos.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Algunas veces se sorprendia a si misma pensando en algo que por lo general evitaba reflexionar, por que pensaba que si lo analisaba de cerca, se daria cuenta de que cosas que temia descubrir. Era algo pareciado a sentir que algunas veces sabia mas de lo que debia. Que, aunque sonara gracioso en Hermione, prefeia ser una ilusa. Porque saber algunas veces era sinonimo de dolor.

Mirando por la ventana del coche que Luna manejaba, experimento de nuevo esa desagradable sensacion. Sus pensamientos, que en un principio circulaban alrededor del ensayo al que se dirigian, sin saber como habian ido a parar en Cho, Greg, Robert: en su vida de Londres. Sus amistades ahí eran amistades de estudio, los únicos secretos que se contaban eran donde podrian encontrar la mejor informacion para escribir un buen ensayo de la clase mas difícil. A excpeción de Cho, con ella era algo parecido a Luna: se conocian y habian compartido cosas que las habian ligado mucho. Pero sus amistades de estudio no eran el problema, el problema era que no soportaria su vida rutinaria cuando regresara a Londres.

Por primera vez se daba cuenta de que su vida se habia vuelto algo monotona enel transcurso de sus dos años anteriores. Era extraño pensar que en las fiestas, que parecian tener un patron periodico de cada viernes por semana, siempre hacian lo mismo. También los dias escolares, y alguna que otra vez los fines de semana variaban, pero nada extraordinario. Se sentia como un pequeña niña de pueblo que piensa que el mundo esta reducido tan solo a las quince o veinte casas que componen su comunidad, y que tan sólo eso es importante, pero que cuando sale al mundo se da cuenta que tan insignificante es lo que ha dejado atras.

¿Que diferencia habia entre su vida como estudiante de leyes magicas y su estadia temporal en Francia? Si se dedicara a engañarse a si misma, la respuesta seria lo ajetreos de los preparativos para la boda y los favores...ejem...ordenes...ejem... que Zoe pedia a cada cinco minutos, todo aquello que habia comenzado a darle un poco de estres con el transcurso de su estadia. Pero al fin y si no hacia rodeo alguno al sunto, todo caia en una persona: Harry. Harry como una runa indesifrable pero con mucho significado.

Desde el encuentro en el despacho, el no habia dado siquiera señal de que algo habia ocurrido. Toda esa ferviente atencion que brindara a Hermione habia comenzado y terminado en aquella discusion. Lo extraño era que antes de que comenzara, Hermione intentaba detenerla; cuando ya habia comenzado, Hermione se habia negado disfrutarla, y cuando todo se habia calmado, tenia la necesidad de que surgiera de nuevo. Se preguntaba que tipo de sentimientos eran esos que se volvian cada vez mas contradictorios desde que habia visto por primea vez a Harry en el restaurante hacia ya una semana.

Durante esa semana, en la que hasta Ron habia ayudado con los preparativos para sorpresa de Hermione, llevando a Parvati consigo. Ron y Harry, volvian milagrosamente a buenos terminos. El ambiente se volvia un poco mas relajado con los chistes y bromas de doble sentido después de una tarde de andar de aqui para alla terminando este y otro detalle. Como buen hermano de Fred y George, Ron no tardó en fastidiar al ojiverde con respecto a su novia secreta. Para desagrado de Hermione, todo mundo estaba muy interesado sobre el tema, y por lo general no se dejaba a descansar hasta que Harry se negaba a contestar cualquier pregunta. Claro que al terminar estaban igual a como habian empezado: sin saber quien era la misteriosa chica. Hermione siempre decia que podian estar haciendo algo mas productivo en vez de hablar sobre trivialidades, al menos eso dijo hasta que Luna le murmuro por lo bajo porque se sentia tan celosa. Hermione tan solo habia negado eso y cuando el tema saltaba a la superficie, ella siempre tenia algo más hacer.

Lo unico que queria era evitar pensar. pensar en porque Harry se casaba. Pensar en por que Harry la besaba cuando estaba comprometido Se enfurcio por el beso como hacia mucho no lo habia estado, aun mas por como él la habia tratado antes y despues. El habia olvidado lo mucho que ella lo queria, eso ella lo tenia muy claro, por esa razon habia tratado de olvidarlo llevando una vida llena de seguridad. Una vida donde no habia muchos cambios, donde nada pudiera herirla ni salirse de su control. Desafortunadamente su memoria funcionaba perfectamente, y ella podia recordar todo eso y mucho mas. Podia volver al pasado aunque doliera, porque sabia que en el pasado habia sido completamente feliz, aunque fuera en las sombras en un matrimonio secreto. Aunque fuera al lado de un hombre que podia morir fuera de su casa al minuto que crusar la puerta.

El beso la llevo a dudar si la vida que habia tomado era la correcta, y si habia hecho al decison correcta al dejar y pretender enterrar el pasado entre libros de leyes magicas, amigos a medias, fiestas desabridas, citas aburridas y demas. Cuando arrojas una piedra a un estanque, el efecto sigue con frecuencias que corren por el agua hasta que toca alguna superficie, inclusive despues de que la piedra haya tocado el fondo. Las frecuencias que ese beso habia creado habian movido a Hermione durante toda esa semana hasta que toco superficie en la carta de Cho que le recordaba que al otro lado del mar le agurdaba una vida. Una vida que, aunque dolia aceptar era monotona, al mismo tiempo era segura.. y con esa seguridad el sofocante sentimiento de saber mas de lo que decearia. De saber que en algun tiempo habia tendo una mejor.

- ¿Soy yo o he visto esa tienda de regalos tes veces?- pregunto Luna, halando a Hermione lejos del hilo de sus pensamientos.

- Ahh- avergonsada, Hermione no habia notado nada.

- ¡Rechorcholis! He olvidado taer el mapa- exclamo Luna- ¿dije algo gracioso?- preguntó cuando Hermione comenzó a reir entre dientes.

- No, tan solo dijiste recorcholis-contesto Hermione aun riendo, evitando dejarse caer de nuevo en el cubo sin fondo de pensamientos.

- Oh, basta.- Luna hizo un gesto con la mano que tan solo hizo que Hermione la contagiara con su risa.- pero si seré tarada, al iglesia esta enfrente.

- ¿Tarada?- pregunto Hermione con sorna.

- Si no estuvieramos tan cerca te diria que te bajaras del coche.- Luna observaba a Hermione con los ojos entre abiertos, un gito lejano de una mirada amenazante y peligrosa que lo mas que hizo fue infundir mas risas a la castaña.

- Las amenasas no van contigo Luna.

- Lo se, por algo Neville y yo nos llevaremos tan bien- antes eso Hermione fruncio el entrecejo pero de igual manera siguio sonriendo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- No, no. Son tan solo un cuantas decoraciones exoticas. Usted sabe, antigüedes familiares.- Zoe y su madre discutian con el parroco de la iglesia cuando Hermione y Luna entraron.

- Me disculparan señoras pero esos simbolos no son conocidos por nuestra religion, y no puedo admitir que se exiban en este templo- dijo el hombre, quien vestido en unos pantalones de vestir y camisa negros, apuntaba hacia los simbolos que eran parte del decorado de las bancas. Los simbolos eran runas antiguas sobe leyendas antiguas de magos que contaban el romantisismo de cualquier historia de amor, asi que el sacerdoto muggle no los reconocia.

Hermione paso la vista por la iglesia y vio a Richard, Harry y Ron parados frente a una ventana de cristal de colores, tratando de identificar qe podria ser una figurita verde con puntos blancos y lo que parecian ser cuatro pesuñas de color marron. Parvati estaba curioseando por el altar, viendo con detalle los adornos y soltando de vez en vez un ohh, que lindo, para después soltar un risita y seguir con la mirada soñadora como si recordara su propia boda. Sin deceos de imitar a Parvati y comenzara recordar, Hermione se volteo hacia Luna.

- Parece que no podran convencer al sacerdote.

- Dejalas que discutan un rato mas, depues vamos, le lanzamos un oblibiate al hombre, le inventamos un cuento chino y veras como se convence.- dijo Luna viendo a su alrededor.

- ¡Luna!

- Bueno, vamos a oblibearlo de una vez.

- ¡No!... dejemoslos un rato mas. - Luna asintio, luego fruncio el entrecejo y parpadeo varias veces.

- Espero que no haiga Shadow Imps por aqui.- dijo arrugando las narices.

- ¿Shadow Imps? De esos que ponen huevos dentro de tu nariz en los bellos humedos?

- Los mismos, Francia tiene la poblacion mas grande de Shadow Imps, asi que, limipate la nariz con frecuencia.

- mmh, ok.

- bueno, bueno, chicos. Moviendose al final del pasillo.- la madre de Zoe comenzo a empujar a Hermione, Harry, Richard y Zoe por el pasillo entre las bancas de madera.

- Te lo dije, nos ganaron en oblibear al hombre- Luna señalo al sacerdote que ahora sonreia con simpatia y miraba con tan solo curiosidad los adornos en el recinto. La señora Bennet volvio a apurar a Hermione para que comenzara a caminar y la castaña se vio llevada por el codo y con un paso apresurado hasta el final del pasillo.

- ¿Y los demas padrinos?- pregunto.

- No estan en la cuidad, llegarán mañana. Mas vale que lleguen.- la mujer parecia querer reventar el brazo de Hermione al halarla por el pasillo.

- Yo llego sola tia.- murmuro Hermione, empujando disimuladamente la mano de su tia con pequeñas palmaditas.

- Lo siento, querida.- le solto el brazo con una sonrisa avergonsada- Pero todo esto me esta volviendo loca, la proximas vez que me veas me haber afeitado la cabeza y puesto una peluca morada. ¿Vez? ya hasta estoy diciendo tonterias. Handa, vamos- volvio a tomar a Hermione del brazo, por suerte ya casi habian llegado.

- Pero niño¡tu que haces aca¡Tu eres el novio, debes de estar frenta al altar!- Richard se encogio ante los gritos de su futura suegra y como mejor pudo se dirigio de nuevo hacie el pie del altar, sin atreverse a decir que fue ella quien casi le habia abentado de una patada a donde estaba. - Zoe rio entre dientes, pero se callo inmeditamente cuando su madre se dirigio a ella.- Yo hare de tu padre, ya que el tuvo una junta, y el muy... y no pudo cancelarla.- se corrigio a si misma. Se puso al lado de Zoe, extendiendo su brazo doblado para que Zoe colocara el suyo. Hermione y Harry seguian tan alejados el uno del otro como un niño de las espinacas puede estarlo.

Antes de comenzar la marcha por el pasillo de la iglesia, la señora Bennet volteo la vista hacia atras.

- ¿Y bien?- levanto ambas cejas hacia Hermione y Harry, quienes se hicieron los decentendos. Esa mujer era mas chistosa enojada que contando el mejor chiste. La mujer murmuro algo como , "niños pequeños... todo hay que hacerlo uno...ni pensar..." , pero antes de que pudiera decir algo a gritos, Harry le extendio su brazo a Hermione, y pronto ambos estaban parados detras de Zoe y su madre. - Vaya - fue todo lo que dijo la mujer antes de comenzar a caminar lentamente por el pasillo.

¿Era que acaso su tia no sabia que el pasillo era largisimo y sus pasos eran tan largos como como el cabello de un calvo?, penso Hermione. Luna, sentada en una de las bancas delanteras, cantaba junto con Parvati la marcha nupcial. Ron por alguna razon al ver a Harry no podia contener una risa que pretendia nadie escuchara al tapar su boca con sus manos. Hermione volteo a ver a Harry y vio que este taladraba con al mirada a Ron, diciendole con los ojos que se controlara de una buena vez. Hermione fruncio el entrecejo.

- Me sorprende lo mucho que ustedes dos han recuperado, y me alegra mucho lo bien que se volven a tratar- dijo Hermione. Asintio a un comentario de su tia sobre algo de la musica. Harry prefirio quedarse callado y no respondio. Hermione se reprimio se soltar un sonoro suspiro. Lo unico que ella trataba de hacer era solucionar las diferencias como Luna habia sugerido, para asi poder volver a Londres con la gran seguridad de que su vida volveria a seguir el mismo curso sin nefastos recuerdos ni nostalgicos sueños y mira como le respondia el muy descarado despeinado !sin contestarle! Bien, cierto era que a cualquier hombre le pegaria en el ogrullo que lo llamaran cobarde, como Hermione habia hecho la ultima vez, pero lo que ella pretendia era pedirle una disulpa... a medias. Y no era nada caballeoso el mantenerse callado cuando una dama...

- Tengo surte de que el me haya ofrecido de vuelta su amistad.- comento Harry en un susurro, capturando con su tono de voz toda la atencion de Hermione, y como levantando el esenario para sus poximas palabras, volteo con elegancia el rostro y se nego separar su mirada de la de ella.- Un maravilloso privilegio el ser otorgado con una nueva oportunidad.

Fuera estaba el tono casi acido que Harry parecia haber adoptado especialmente para ella en los pasados dias, y que a juego con sus palabras habian llevado a Hermione a un grado de indignidad sin barreras. Delante de ella vio a un amigo, aquel que habia perdido en una guerra de promesas soltadas al aire y gitos de agonia que rebotaban en la atmosfera aun despues de morir. Hermione sintio su cuerpo algo pesado, sin querer darse cuenta si seguia caminando o no. Si su tia le estaba gritando tampoco queria sabelo en el remoto caso de que llegara a importarle. Los que Harry transmitia con esa mirada que aun no se alejada de la de ella no era un renovado amor, ni mucho menos, sino la promesa interrogante de una lealtad de amistad que nunca debio de haber sido expuesta a los sufrimientos de la agonia, y que ambos sabian nunca quisieron olvidar pero que de alguna manera los tres, Ron tambien, habian dejado desgastando en un rincon de los escombros de su adolecencia. Algo dentro de Hermione de Hermione se paralizo, volviendose pesado y frio, y cayo quebrandose en mil pedasos. Sintio de nuevo ese temido undimiento en su pecho y despues una leve briza que revivio sus sentidos aun con la absurda pregunta en su mente¿Acaso habia esperado mas?. Todos los recuerdos que que contenian la cara de el pasaron rapido en retrospectiva por sus ojos en un torbellino de sensaciones mescladas, el espectaculo final... las luces se pagan...

Hermione parpadeo varias veces. Sonrio lentamente y asintio.

- si, un maravilloso priviliegio que todos nos merecesmos.- dijo. Harry levanto ambas cejas y Hermione tan solo atino a asentir sin poder decir ni una sola palabra.

- Gracias,´Mione.

Luna la observa con el ceño fruncido, pero Hermione tan solo le ronrio cuando estaban por llegar al altar. Por suerte su tia no habia notado la corta platica o si lo habia ecuchado al menos no habia hecho ningun estallido de gritos a medio pasillo.

- ¿ Te sientes bien? Te vez palida- pregunto Luna con preocupacion.

- Si. No. Creo.- respondio Hermione.

- no se habran metdo Show Imps hasta... bueno hasta tu c...( N/A: el cerebro XP)

- No me siento bien, creo que es mejor que me vaya. ¿Me pretas el coche?

- Pero, querida, no te puedes ir a mitad del ensayo. - intervino su tia acaloradamente.

- Luna puede sustituirme. Ella me dira que es lo que tengo que hacer.

- En todo caso, no puedes conducir asi.- dijo su tie. Hermione se pregunto si la testarudes empeoraba con los años, por que en ese caso ella estaba perdida.

- Yo la llevare.- ¿Lo habia imaginado o Harry estaba ofreciendole ya el brazo para salir de la iglesia?- Ron puede ser mi suplente, y el me dira que tengo que hacer.- Luna se despidia, su tia no dijo ni una palabrita, Ron decia adios con la mano, Zoe sonreia de una manera extraña y Parvati los observaba como si fueran una pareja salida de alguna novela de Harlequin ( eso es espeluznante, penso Hermione), y el sacerdote mostró total idiferencia. Eso fue todo lo que recordo Hermione antes de que repentinamente saliera de un retorcido estupor y se encontrara con Harry a un lado tomando su mano fuertemente, instandola a que retrocedira y le dejara defendera. Delante de la varita apuntada de Harry estaba no otra que la mejor amiga de Hermione, Cho Chang, apuntando su propia varita hacia ambos con una furia mas cansinera que el odio.

CONTINUARA...

Lo se, bastante corto, pero veanlo de esta manera, asi tienen mas tiempo de checar mis otras historias :D jejeXP Me disculpo por los errores ortograficos, tengo un ordenador nuevo y por alguna u otra razon olvido comprar el Microsft Word y cuanod si hay manera ya me gaste mi money en otra cosa ;P Asi que si por ahi ven una palabra inventada, mescla de español e ingles, pues no crean que ha sido aprobada, soy solo yo y mi extraña forma de ser, jejeje.

No vemos en el final, sera el proximo capi. Tendran bastante tiempo para inventarse teorias, aunque creo que ya les di muuuchas pistas.

Saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII- Primera parte

Hermione se subio al coche sin notar la mirada de preocupacion de Harry, tampoco dijo nada cuando él le dijo si preferia que ensediera la radio o que la dejara apagada, tan solo puso su vista en la ventana y no presto atencion a nada mas que no fuera ver sin observar.

Lo que había ocurrido en la iglesia había encendido una luz roja en su cabeza. Su mente había reaccionado de una manera no prevista, no en su plan, y ahora se sentia frente a un campo minado, ansiosa y temerosa de cruzar al otro lado, donde aguradaba algo oscuresido delante de una cegante luz.

La fragil mentira sobre la que había construido su independiente vida cayó bajo el peso de una esperanza que se veia cada segundo mas y mas peridida; cayó tropesandose con sus propios pies y se destruyo en el suelo sin remedio ni explicacion y la dejo enfrentarse cara a cara con la cosa a la que mas temia: el deseo aun vivo de ser recordada. Nadie olvida las promesas no cumplidas, mucho menos juramentos dichos aunque hayan sido rotos. Todo se queda dentro, grabandose y amoldandose a la persona e influyendo en su persepcion de quienes le rodean. ¿Que se suponia que Hermione haria con la nueva promesa de amistad que Harry había propuesto sin hablar? Acaso dejar que todo fluyera de nuevo, como si el pasado no fuera de ella sino de otra persona, y volver a las charlas de los tres mejores amigos. ¿Podria hacerlo? Cierto era que algo se rompio entre ellos aquella tarde, en que Harry repitio hasta el cansancio no recordar el amor que tantas veces le había demostrado, y que nada era lo suficientemente poderoso para enmendarlo. Y aun asi, había algo, algo en su interior que le rogaba no desentenderse de Harry como lo había hecho dos años atras: que debia comprender que todo lo que fuera comun y con razon había dejado de aplicar en él desde que tenia un año de edad.

Se volteo hacia Harry, quien manejaba con los dedos tamboriliando en el volante. Sus labios se movian un poco en un ritmo imperseptible, evitando silvar, pues a ella le fastidiaba que lo hiciera. Siempre le había molestado que... Los ojos de Hermione se abriron de sorpresa.

- ¿Porque no silvas?- pregunto.

- Crei que te molestaba.

- Si, pero se supone que tu no sabes eso.

- Te dije el otro dia que recorde algunas cosas, nada de lo que tubimos, claro, pero recorde que una vez me dijiste que dejara de silvar. Tu sabes, con esa voz que tienes de mandona.

- Recordar te es imposible, Harry.- El inclino su rostro un poco al lado, dejandole saber que la escuchaba. Ella apreto tus labios un poco para evitar soltar las palabras tan atipicas que ultimamente salian de su boca a la sola mencion de la palabra 'recuerdo'.- Pero...¿mandona? Disculpeme señor Potter, pero yo nunca he sido mandona, tan solo pido cortes y educadamente lo que quiero que otros hagan- respondio en broma.

- Si, claro, dicelo a Ron. Hasta nos decias a que hora dormir, ¿quien hace esas cosas a sus amigos?

- Los amigos que se preocupan por sus amigos.

- Pues parecias mas bien una prefecta, de hecho lo eras, hasta podrias ser peor que McGonagall si te lo propusieras.

- Gracias- contesto Hermione y Harry puso los ojos en blanco y murmuro algo como " cerebritos, no saben entender el sarcasmo por completo".- ¿Dijiste algo, Harry? No te entendi.

- Dije que no te puedo superar ni en cien intentos- aseguro Harry de inmediato.

- Eso pense- respondio Hermione suprimiendo una leve risa.

- Lo vez, intimidas con solo dos palabras. Voldemort habria muerto con solo cinco minutos en tu presencia.

-Si, claro, y Merlin se convirtio en Squib en su lecho de muerte.

- ¿Siempre has sido asi de burlesca o es la edad la que lo saca en ti?

- ¿Insinuas a caso que soy vieja?

- No, tan solo te recorde que los años no pasan en vano.

- Pues no te hubieras molestado.

- No te enfades, 'Mione. Tan solo quiero hacerte reir.

- Pues no deberias.

- ¿Que sucede?- le tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a verlo a los ojos

¿Podria hacelo? ¿Podia en verdad pretender que ya no lo amaba?

- No sucede nada, y ponle atencion al camino.

- Llegamos hace unos cinco minutos.

- Ahh...pues...Gracias, me siento mejor, puedes regresar al ensayo.

- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero cuando digo que eres mandona? ¿Que tal si yo me quiero quedar a descansar tambien?

- Pues.. haslo, es tu casa despues de todo.

Ambos salieron del auto y entraron a la casa. Hermione evitaba ver a Harry a los ojos y Harry tan solo la veia divido entre la diversion y la confucion.

- Ire a recostarme.- anuncio Hermione en cuanto llego al pie de las escaleras.

- Yo tambien.

- ¿Que?

- Estoy cansado- explico con inocencia.

- Entonces yo ire a la terrasa.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, tengo ganas de un poco de sol.

- Me gustaria estar sola.

- La belleza de la naturaleza siempre hay que compartirla, no debes de ser tan egoista.

- Pero me gustaria pensar en silencio.

- Pues yo no dire ni una palabra.

- Me gustaria estar sola con la soledad, si es que me entiendes.

- Puesdes estar sola con Harry, ¿para que quieres a Soledad?

- Dime, Harry- murmuro Hermione, rechinando los dientes. Harry dio unos pasa hacia atras.- ¿Eres bufon o te haces?

- ¿Bufon? ¿Ese no es un personaje de Batman?

- AHHHHH. Tan solo ve a algun lugar donde no este yo, ¿quieres?

- Me gustaria que me voltearan a ver cuando me hablan.- dijo Harry con seriedad.- Claro, que si le estas diciendo a la perchera que te deje sola, por mi no hay problema, es solo que los objetos inanimados no tienen vida.

- Pero que genio.- murmuro Hermione por lo bajo.- Has lo que quieras, yo ire a la terrasa.

- A la terrasa sera.- entono Harry.

Hermione se sento en una silla y Harry en otra frente a ella. La castaña puso su mirada sobre los setos, Harry tan solo la veia a ella. Asi duraron por unos minutos hasta que Hermione no aguanto mas.

- Ya deja de mirarme, pareces un niño, Harry.

- Tu deja de pensar tanto, pareces una ansiana, Hermione.

- No eres chistoso.

- Y porque escondes tu risa entonces.

- No es risa es una mueca de desagrado.

- Claro.

Ambos callaron. Por dios, penso Hermione. Su corazon estaba en maraton, y eso con tan solo saber que el estaba ahi, pues no se atrevia a verlo a los ojos. Sentia que si lo hacia el lo podria ver todo, estaba segura de que lo haria. Podria ver que en esos momentos todas sus emociones estaban a la superficie y que todas estaban centradas en el. Y el muy despeinado aun no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- Soy legilimens.- fue el casual comenario de Harry.

- ¡¿Que?!- exclamo Hermione.

- Era una broma, calma.

- Deberias de pasar menos tiempo con Ron.

- Cierto, y perderme de la divercion ahora que tendremos que burlarnos de Richard. No, hay que aprobechar, despues de todo no siempre se casa un imposible.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Richard siempre decia que nunca diria los votos, ahora nos burlamos de él porque le van a echar la soga al cuello. Despues nos burlaremos de el por alguna otra razon.

- Si, claro- murmuro Hermione.- Imaginate como de lindo se lo pasaran ellos cuando tu te cases.

- ¿Yo?

- Si, ¿la misteriosa chica de la que no hablas no enciende una pequeña luz en tu cabeza?

- Cierto.- dijo Harry, su rostro adoptando repentinamente el tono serio que Hermione había visto antes de el depliegue de una mente descuidada de comediante que Harry había mostrado de gala al llegar a la casa.

Hermione lo observo, ahora que el había volteado su cara al laberinto de setos, y se reprimio de soltar un "Vamos, hombre, tan amargado y aun no te casas", pero se dio cuenta que en la cargada atmosfera que ahora los cubria no había ni una particula de hilaridad. Una sonrisa asalto su mente por pensar en la espontanea osadia que la había tomado para llevarla a querer soltar semejante declaracion. Si, una sonrisa bastante mordas. porque al fin se había dado cuenta que amaba a Harry. No..., al fin se había querido dar cuanta que amaba a Harry cuando Harry, era obvio, tenia en sus manos un boleto de tren que iba en direccion opuesta al que ella había abordado. No regresarian los recuerdos, mucho menos se enmendarian promesas, no recuperaria el tierno y romatico beso de buenas noches, ni los sabados en los que el cocinaba y tan solo comian _hotcakes_ pues eso era lo unico que a el le encantaba cocinar. Todo ella tendria que guardarlo, por mas que el hacerlo le sonara como una bofetada en la cara. Pero, se aseguro a si misma, ya lo había hecho una vez, la segunda no seria dificil.

- ¿Sabias que intente contactarte?- pregunto Harry, rompiendo su linea de pensamientos.

- ¿Lo hiciste?- cuestiono Hermione, tratando de safarse de la sensacion amarga en la que sus ultimos pensamientos la habían dejado atascada.

- Mis lechuzas regresaban con mis cartas aun cerradas. Tu direccion es clasificada confidencial y la universidad a la atiendes tiene miembros bastante hermeticos. Te has convertido en un fastasma ante mis ojos.- dijo con media sonrisa.

- ¿Tan importante? Nunca lo supe.- Todo eso le resultaba extraño... de la facultad de leyes magicas lo esperaba, pero nunca supo que Cho mantenia la direccion de ambas en estado confidencial ni mucho menos habia visto a alguna lechuza que no fuera la escolar, la suya propia o la de los padres de Cho.

- Supuse que no lo sabrias. Si, es importante.

- Entonces dilo.- dijo Hermione.

Recostado totalmente en la recargadera de su silla, Harry extendio una mano que dejo sobre la mesa en donde sus dedos tamborileaban la superficie. La otra mano llego a su barbilla como gesto al parecer inconsiente. No la miraba, es mas, todo indicaba a que no queria poner sus ojos en ella. Hermione observo como su ceja derecha intentaba fruncirse del mismo modo en el que su compañera, del mismo color negro, lo había hecho pero sin lograrlo: lo que fuera que Harry estaba preparandole era importante. La espalda de la castaña se enderezo mas de lo que ya estaba mientras ella esperaba por el remedio del suspenso.

- Me converti en auror despues de recuperar los años que perdi de mi educacion, en tiempo record pero fue necesario. Consegui la suficiente influencia para... escavar de ciertas personas informacion valiosa mientras intentaba recrear el matrimonio del cual tu no me dijiste mas que no fuera el hecho de que existio...-

- Sabes que...-

- No me interrumpas, por favor. Tan solo hay unas cuantas personas que conocian la verdadera direccion del la investigacion, hay muchas que ayudaron sin tener causa otra mas que verse bajo la influenza de mas de tres gotas de potente Veritaserum. Draco Malfoy se convirtio mi mejor amigo durante los minutos que estuve con el en Azkaban.- dijo poniendo el toque ironico de su voz en el bufido que escapo por su sonrisa.

: FLASHBACK:

Harry asintio con su cabeza ante la muda interrogante de su jefe. El hombre volvio la vista a los docuementos que le habían sido entregados por el moreno y siguio leyendo tan sorprendido como si Voldemort mismo hubiese regresado de entre los muertos para convertir el planeta en un mundo de tinieblas giratorio. Harry se revolvio un poco en su silla cuando el hombre se llevo la mano a rascar el punto exacto donde su cabeza resguardaba un peluquin en gesto pensativo, casi inconsiente, cuando tenia ante si una decision en sumacia dificil y tracendental.

El moreno sabia que su propuesta era de todo menos tactil, y que tan solo bastaria una voz cobarde para hecharlo todo a perder. Por eso precisamente que había decidido llevarle su "teoria" al director del departamento de Aurores en vez de su jefe de escuadron. No deseaba que muchos se involucraran, asi seria mas posible mantener acallado el asunto. Tampoco se le antojaba tener que contar sus razones tantas veces como el rango del oficial subiera si comenzara por su jefe de escuadron. Pero sobre todo, Harry no queria verle la cara al Ministro antes de necesario y su jefe lo haria por el si se convecia lo suficiente como para seguirle el juego a Harry apoyando el caso que en esos momentos tenia en sus asperas manos.

- Esto es inesperado, Sr. Potter- dijo al fin el hombre, viendo el documento con con las cejas tan juntas que parecian una sola.- Toda la evidencia es vaga, al igual que sus motivos, que ademas son personales, y resultaria una perdida de tiempo si Malfoy no tiene la informacion o, que de tenerla, tache de equivocadas las investigaciones que a venido haciendo usted. Y aun asi, usted sabe que no esta aqui como auror, esto es un caso independiente.

- Lo se. Me sostiene el saber que a Draco Malfoy se le dio pase directo a Azkaban. Sin preguntas o juicio. Asi que sin importar que saque de esto, con todo respeto y como usted ya dijo, usted tan solo perderia tiempo. Yo en cambio estaria perdiendo no solo eso sino reputacion, credibilidad, y hasta los ingredientes de la pocion que yo mismo proporcionare.

Observo como el director sopesaba lo dicho con interes. Poco era la tolerancia entre los dos. Harry porque sabia ya de las accion que el hombre a veces hacia 'debajo del agua'. El director simplemente odiaba que Harry Potter acaparara la camara cada vez que a él le era tiempo de llenar paginas frontales de periodicos. Aun y a pesar de eso, Harry estaba dispueso a pedirle algo por primera vez en su carrera de auror. Cierto era que el director había apoyado varias de las ideas que Harry había aportado en juntas generales y vice versa, pero de ahi a que uno le pidiera algo directamente al otro había sido hasta hacia unos cuantos minutos un hecho sin proyecto y con bastantes apuestas entre los nobatos de cada escuadron. Vio como los ojos redondos y pequeños del hombre leian la conclusion... Si las puertas de Azkaban se le abririan o tendria que abrirlas, lo sabria entonces.

El director bajo la vista y leyo esa pequeña oracion que era clave en todo el repote. -¿Un sueño, Potter? ¡Vio esto en un sueño! Traigame una profecia, hasta un centauro, y puede que el Minstro se lo trangue, pero un sueño es simplemente patetico.

La mandibula de Harry se volvio rigida, antes de responder.- Tiene ahi los registros del hospital. Cho Chang recibio solo hechizos de nivel basico, ni siquiera un _stupefy_ fue dirigido a ella.

- Gregory Crabbe y Vincent Goyle formaban parte de ese ataque, Potter, ¿que hay de esperar mas que hechizos sencillos?

- Hermione Grange asecino a la esposa de de Crabbe, razon mas que suficiente para motivarlo a torturar no solo a Granger sino a cualquiera en su zona mas inmediata. Le recuerdo que los _crucio_ eran los favoritos de ese par, y es extraño que no los utilisaran ese dia.

- Señor Potter, se ha informado bien- Harry entrecerro los ojos, con el gesto facial del hombre al decir eso, sabia identificar bien una burla ante su ignorancia de aquel pasado.- Pero aun asi no tiene razon valida para su peticion, me temo que tendre que negarsela.

- Señor Miousep, sin ofender, pero haria esto sin o con su aprovacion, aunque con ella me resultaria mas facil. Si se niega, encontrare a Cho Chang de alguna manera, no lo dude que sera facil, pero con su apoyo, imaginese el pretigio del departamento de Aurores si todo esto resulta para bien... sin importar que fuese un caso independiente.

Fabian Miosep le observo furioso, abrio al boca varias veces para pronto cerrarla. Harry estaba seguro que un millon de insultos murieron en los pocos instantes que su jefe tardo en responder con el tono mas prosaico que pudo lograr. - Le pedire al Ministro que apruebe su peticion: media hora.

- Gracias- musito, Harry, levantandose del duro asiento frente al escirtorio del director, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa complacida, y se dispuso a salir pensando que alguien acaba de perder 1.000 galleones en su escuadron... el joven cuñado de Miousep

- Escuche, Potter, ambos sabemos que para usted estos asuntos- dijo levantando la carpeta ahora cerrada- son bastantes personales.

- Lo son.- repondio este, volviendo a ocupar su asiento.

- Por lo tanto entiende que sera mejor enviar a alguien mas a Azkaban.

- En contraste con mis despliegues en el capo de batalla, sé como comportarme en un interrogatorio.

- No lo dudo, Potter, pero estamos hablando de un Malfoy, quien a pesar de ser preso sigue siendo un Malfoy- dijo el hombre con cara de circumstancias. Harry no movio ni un musculo, a pesar de que sus adentros le gritaban que se levantara y le metiera al maldito director del departamente de Aurores su ridiculo peluquin en la boca.

- Oh, eso. Estoy seguro de que sabre darle la vista buena a ese detalle.

El hombre delante de el sonrio sin abrir los labios. Una sonrisa cinica y algo borde. Harry sabia que era lo que el hombre trataba de hacer, queria ir el mismo y machacar a Malfoy con preguntas "que harian bien al mundo magico"... y a su condenada reputacion tambien. Pero, esta vez, Harry tenia sus propias preguntas que no dejaria abandonadas por mas que el reflector de sol sentado frente a el le dijera que su temperamento podia hacer menos gratificante la estadia de Malfoy en Azkaban. El muy cretino.

- Claro, señor Potter. Si consigue algo ya veremos que habra que hacer con las relaciones internacionales que necesitara de respaldo - Una inclinasion rapida de cabeza y Harry se levanto de su asiento y se dirigio a la puerta.

- Dicen que Malfoy se volvio loco mucho antes de pisar Azkaban, Potter, demaciada muerte causó con solo diecinueve años entonces- la voz lo detuvo con una mano en la puerta a punto de cerrarse.

- Lo mismo escuche yo- repondio al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de un tiron. Mañana a primera hora estaria llegando a Azkaban, y con suerte no terminaria empapado al hacerlo. Esperaba que Malfoy fuera calentando sus cuerdas vocales, lo necesitaria.

(°)°(°)°(°)°(°

La gelida estructura de piedra soltaba un sedoso olor a moho, especialmente en esa capsula cerrada que contaba solo con un par de sillas y una mesa de madera cuyas esquinas mostraban los primeros asomos de astillas podridas. Solo tres antorchas alumbraban el circular espacio que era la sala de interrogacion; una de cinco en Azkaban. Todo a su alrededor le recordaba a los video juegos de terror en los que su primo era tan torpe, y en donde siempre, por alguna razons, había una prueba en una cueva oscura y humeda.

Harry estaba sentado en una silla, frente a la mesa y con una vista VIP de la puerta. Por quinteaba vez llevo su mano al bolsillo interior de su abrigo y tento, menos que imagino, el pequeño contenedor que resguardaba lo que en los proximos momentos seria su mas valiosa arma despues de su varita: suero de la verdad. Inclusive sobre la tela podia sentir lo frio de la pocion. Conjuro un vaso con jugo de calabaza y lo dejo frente a el sobre la mesa. Malfoy llegaria pronto.

La barrera de magia la contrullo por instinto cuando, con tardansa de moda, Malfoy llego flanqueado por dos dementores que lo abentaron en la silla y fueron a guardar la entrada de la puerta con prisa que revelo su desagrado ante la magia de Harry. La silla se tambaleo un poco antes de que Malfoy pudiera sentarse como mejor le parecio, con la caeza baja. Al parecer un Malfoy no tiene tantos privilegios en este hotel de menos cuatro estrellas, penso Harry. El cabello de Malfoy eran paja tieza, sucia y algo esponjada, con demaciados nudos para contarlos; las sombras colgantes de sus ojos contaban de noches sin sueño, y dias con escaso acobijo; las ropas marrones le quedaban olgadas a su cuerpo delgado que algun dia presumio de fuerza completa y destresa desafiante en batalla; y esa sonrisa, esa que sin importar la situcion Harry siempre había visto portar confiansa y orgullo ahora era una silueta malformada en sus labios. Sin embargo eran los agrios gestos que iniciaron al verle los que le decian que lo reconocia a pesar de posar la vista en el por solo unos segundos; por mas delgado que fuera el hilo de memoria o racioncinio, Malfoy sabia quien era, y posiblemente que queria.

- Malfoy, tanto tiempo sin verte- expreso Harry sin sentimiento, arrastrando la taza con jugo de calabaza por la mesa hasta dejarla frente a Malfoy.

Malfoy la observo, como si no supiera que hacer con ella.

- Ire al grano Malfoy...

- Potter...- la palabra había sido un suspiro imaginario, y los labios de Malfoy poco se movieron.

- Malfoy.

- Deberas ofrecerme algo mas que jugo de calabaza si quieres algo de mi - su voz era ronca y oxidada, su cabeza un poco menos baja, y sus ojos dirigidos al suelo parecian cerrados en la perpectiva de Harry.

- No eres tu el que pone las reglas, Malfoy.

- Tu sabes que si.

- Tengo Veritaserum conmigo.

- Puedo resistirme, aun soy capaz - esto Harry lo esperaba, y había previsto de antemano algo mas... eficaz.

- Veras, Malfoy- dijo mientras extraia de su abrigo un delgado contenedor de cristal con una pocion clara.- Supongo que como esta pequeña isla esta fuera del rango geografico permitido para las lechuzas de El Profeta, tu estas algo retrasado en noticias. Esta pocion es diez veces mas potente que el Veritaserum normal, tu sabes, el mundo magico florece y progresa con cada caida de un Lord Tenebroso. Nada nuevo, cosas de evolucion y supervivencia, nada contra los internos aqui.- dijo tan casualmente que al mismo le sorprendio su soberbia.- Si bebes esto, puedo arreglar que un par de tus cinco guardias deje tu celda- dijo derramando una gita del suero en el jugo de calabaza- talvez hasta le demos el dia libre de vez en cuando a otro- otra gota.- Y quien sabe, escuche que la comida escasea por estas aguas- una tercera- ¿Que dices? ¿Tienes sed?

El labio superior de Malfoy se presiono contra el inferior por unos segundos antes de que las comisuras de ambos se levantaran levemente y formaran un eco muy lejano de lo que hubiese sido su marca de desprecio. Hasta ese entonces, en ningun momento había visto a Harry a los ojos directamente, su mirada tenia una imprecion siniestra y no parecia poder enfocar muy bien algun objeto bajo la luz de las antorchas. Pero en ese momento lo hizo, a Harry se le fue permitido ver los ojos de Malfoy, y estaba seguro que nunca olvidaria ese momento. Pudo ver un desbaneciente espectro de odio, rencor y hasta el debil brillo del dolor; pero despues de la sorpesa al notar la ausencia de aquel brillo grisaseo que siempre lograban convenserle de que Malfoy era peligroso, pudo ver como una corriente de interes fresco y olvidado se levantaba en esos ojos para extenderse rapidamente al rostro entero. Harry consiguio observarlo sin inmutarse antes de que Malfoy tomara la taza con un bufido.

- Mas vale que seas original, Potter, y sepas seguir adelante con ese torpe pero util lado slytherin que te has sacado de la manga.- dijo y bebio.- Desearas no haberme buscado si no lo haces, maldito bastardo.- dijo sombriamente.

- Seguro, Malfoy- contesto Harry, y solo cuando vio a Malfoy por completo bajo el efecto de la pocion comenzo a preguntar.- Dime tu nombre y tu edad.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy. veintidos años.

- ¿Cuando te uniste a Voldemort?

- Despues de mi graduacion de Hogwarts.

- Hablame de tu vida como mortifago. Se directo, ni quiero detalles nefastos.

- Fue facil llegar hasta el circulo mas cercano al señor Tenebroso despues de que gracias a un Imperio logra tener a mis pies al mismisimo Ministro de Magia. Era participe de los ataques mas importantes y el señor Tenebroso confiaba en mi mas que en los otros, inclusive mas que mi padre. - dijo con un orgulloso entuciasmo.

- ¿Tenian mortifagos infiltrados en nuestro lado?

- Si.

- ¿Quienes?

- Joseph Kiens, jefe por aquel entonces del departamenteo de el uso indebido de la magia. Snape, miembro de la Orden del Fenix. Cho Chang, amiga de Granger y un archivo andante de tu vida.

La mano de Harry se formo en un puño. Desde que había comenzado la investigacion, que al principio era solo una reconstruccion con hechos sin emociones de las cosas que habia pasado con Hermione, le parecio sorprendente que Cho Chang fuese amiga cercana de ambos. Todos a quienes había interrogado habían hablado de alguna u otra forma de la amistad de Hermione y Cho. A pesar de eso, nunca penso que hubiese otra motivacion mas que cariño por parte de Cho hasta hacia poco de un mes, cuando en un sueño, la había visto frente a él con tunica de mortifago, apuntandole con la varita y diciendo cosas que el no escuchaba en el sueño. Despues de la muerte de Sirius no había vuelto a confiar en sueños como este, pero la realidad era que Voldemort ya no estaba en el mundo para manipular su mente como tambien era cierto que al lado de Cho, en el sueño, había estado Draco Malfoy mofandose de el con la misma satisfaccion que mostraba Cho.

Se convencio de que no era nada serio, dicendose a si mismo que la investigacion se le estaba subiendo demaciado a la cabeza. Sin embargo encontro que habia pequeños detalles en los informes que poco a poco fueron creando nuevos aspectos y no le dejaban safarse de la duda. No encontro mejor candidato que Malfoy para disipar cualquier error o malentendido, despues de todo ellos dos fueron los unicos que le sobrevivieron a Voldemort... inconcientes ambos, pero sobrevivientes al fin al cabo.

- ¿Que informacion recibieron sobre mi?

- Todo. Sabiamos todo lo que hacias, del negocio que manejabas en los suburbios, y sobre tu relacion con Granger- contesto Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona. Harry puso presion en su mandibula, tratando de controlar el instinto de partirle la sonrisa a Malfoy con un buen puñetaso.

- ¿Que tanto sabian acerca de mi relacion?

- Lo necesario: casados en secreto, viviendo bajo un potente encantamiento Fidelius, ambos aurores. Despues, nos enteramos de que tu esposa, Granger, estaba embarazada. - Harry se apremio a hacer la proxima pregunta entre rechinantes dientes y la mandibula presionada por el coraje.

- ¿Que hizo Voldemort con la informacion?

- Mi señor no deseaba tener a dos Potter en un mismo mundo. No estaba en los planes, ademas de que el crio seria una abobinacion para los sangre pura. Ambos padres sangre impura. Se nos ordeno deshacernos de Granger.- explico Malfoy con estusiasmo.- Lo planeamos por semanas, se acordo usar un antiguo ritual: Morti escense. Priva al ser humano de la vida tanto fisica como del alma lentamente. Granger, sin embargo, no dejo su casa por casi un mes y medio, y nuestro señor se volvia impaciente; hasta que por fin un dia Granger salio a visitar el negosio. Yo cambie mi apariencia con un hechizo glamour, y adopte el nombre de Jack Owen. Llegue a la joyeria y con ayuda de nuestro infiltrado, Chang, derribe los hechizos de proteccion antes de que ella llegara.

Sali de la joyeria con Cho, y fuimos a un cafe. Granger no tardo en aparecerse. Pense que me había descubierto cuando me pregunto si nos conociamos, pero con una buena salsa de mentiras y sonrisas no tardo en olvidar relacionar mi falsa identidad con la autentica, es demaciado confiada tu mujersita, Potter- murmuro por lo bajo.- La atacamos en la joyeria, dejamos al frente a Cho para que impidiera la entrada, restaurando las barreras de proteccion, pero se entretubo al momento de pretender nuestro supuesto ataque en ella y los aurores entraron- siguio explicando Malfoy, adoptando un tono molesto.

Era presisamente eso lo que había hecho a Harry creer que algo extraño saltaba del sueño. Nunca se le ocurrio observar los records de hospitales antes del sueño, pero cuando al fin lo hizo, vio que Cho Chang, justamente en ese dia del ataque, resibio tan solo hechizos paralizantes. Los mortifagos no tenian piedad con los "otros": aquellas personas que se interpinian en el camino de cualquier objetivo o de casualidad se encontraban acompañandolo. Cho, a pesar de esto, había salido con lesiones casi pateticas. Esto no hizo mas que indicarle a Harry que algo arrastraba el historial de amistades de Cho Chang. Algo, talvez, parecido a la marca tenebrosa. No necesitaba escuchar la proxima parte de la historia de Malfoy, se la habian contado ya.

- ¿Que tan cercana estaba Chang a Voldemort?

- Lo suficiente para no cruzar la linea profecional- dijo Malfoy con un bufido.- Proporcionaba bastante informacion, sus dotes de comunicacion la llevaron muy lejos- dijo con una risa baja y sombria.

Algo no encajaba, algo se perdia entre las verdades que el veritaserum sacaba de Malfoy y que simplemente no le permitia a Harry creer de lleno todo lo que se le había dicho.

- ¿Porque?

- Porque al señor Oscuro no le parecia meterse con quien ya habia estado con la mitad de su ejercito mortifago, Potter. - Esto hubiese sacado una imparable risa, hubiesen estado en diferente sitio y circumstancias, pero dentro de esa capsula cellada y en la palpable y silenciosa atmosfera de inestable furia no hizo mas que sacar un gruñido ronco y frustado en Harry.

- ¿Porque Chang se unio a Voldemort?

- No lo se.

- Claro que lo sabes Malfoy. Dime.

- No lo se, Potter.

- ¿Como fue que Voldemort la contacto al principio para unirse?

- Potter, tan solo un hijo de mortifago puede ser llamado a unirse. Cho Chang se ofrecio por voluntad propia.

- ¿Que?- exclamo Harry, una solida inclredulidad asaltando la furia incial que había creado Malfoy.

- Ella llego, temblorosa y sabiendo lo insignificante que era ante lo ojos de mi Señor y ofrecio aportar informacion a cambio de que fuera utilisada en tu contra. Deviste ver su cara, Potter, cuando mi señor acepto ayudarla, en verdad se mostraba deseosa de acabarte.

- Ella no tiene la marca tenebrosa.

- Astuto detalle que mi señor no olvido ¿no crees?- claro, penso Harry, sin la marca nunca sospecharian de ella. Nadie nunca se molesto en siquiera mostrar desconfiansa en Chang, quien estuvo siempre al lado de Hermione.

Había algo que tenia que preguntar, algo que había pensado muchas veces antes de que Malfoy llegara y que no aguantaba mas retenido.

- ¿Que paso exactamente la noche en que murio Voldmeort?

La cara de Malfoy se morfo en una mezcla de muecas y ojos furiosos, un gruñido profundo salio de su graganta y por un segundo Harry penso que se negaria responder. Pasado unos momentos respondio entre dientes con un susurro que le costo a Harry escuchar, pero que despues de inclinarse un poco logro entender.

- Mi señor espero a que llegaras y nos mantuvo a Bellatrix, Chang y a mi cerca de el.

- ¿A Chang tambien? ¿Que hacia ella ahi?

- El duelo lo debio de ganar mi señor y no un incompetente sangresucia como tu- mascullo Malfoy. Claro, penso Harry, entonces Chang mostraria sus verdaderas tendencias. Harry solto un bufido a la arrogancia de Voldemort, y a la admiracion ciega de Malfoy, que muy lejos ciertamente no le habia llevado.

- ¿Que paso entonces?

- Llegaste tu, claro. Bellatrix se puso en tu camino, pero no duro mucho. Despues te volteaste a nosotros; debiste ver tu estupida cara al ver a Chang a mi lado. Mi señor me dejo batirme contigo- Malfoy siguo hablando sobre su duelo y como estuvo a punto de "acabar con su insignificante vida" antes de que Voldemort se impacientara y sacara su varita para finalizar el asunto de una vez por todas, pero a Harry todo le resultaba extraño, ajeno. No recordaba nada de eso y no lo recordaria. Nisiquiera se creia capaz de ser tan poderoso como Malfoy lo describia con bastante desprecio.- Mi señor entonces comenzo a batirse contigo, y lo hicieron por mucho tiempo. El era superior a ti, mucho muy superior, pero tu continuabas recuperandote y levantandote cuando yo pensaba mi señor te mandaria el Avada final. Engañaste a mi señor y le mandaste un hechizo oscuro, en parsel, y el cayo muerto- dijo Malfoy devastado.- ¡Los mataste, Potter! ¡Tu, hijo de puta, mataste a mi señor!- grito furioso. En medio de su furia se levanto he hizo por ir hacia Harry con las manos extendidas y dispuestas a dañar. Ambos dementores pronto lo restringieron al otro lado de la mesa y lo sostuvieron de pie. El efecto fue instantaneo. Hary vio como los dementores difrustaban el contacto con la piel humana, como si eso hiciera su poder sobre Malfoy mucho mas eficaz, mas desalojador de felicidad.

- Sueltenlo- ordeno, y los dementores se alejaron para retomar su antiguo puesto a los costados de la unica puerta en la camara.

Malfoy mantenia su mirada furisosa en el, aunque su rostro estaba echado a un lado, manteniendo en su vision periferica a los guardianes oscuros.

Harry le respondio con el mismo enojo y frustacion. Si, sabia que había matado a Voldmeort, eso no era lo que le interesaba.

- ¿Que ocurrio despues?

Malfoy dejo escapar una risa lenta y siniestra, al fin dejando ver bastante bien que años de mortifago y en azkaban le había hecho mas que desgaste a su mente.

- Fue Chang, sabes Potter. Ella fue la que tomo venganza, y una bastante adecuada, por tu impertinencia contra nuestro Señor. Aunque huyo luego.

- ¿Que hizo?

- No lo recordaras, Potter, pero ella lo hizo y se lo agradecere hasta que me seque en este hoyo del infierno. Ella lo hizo, Potter. Fue ella quien te desarmo y te apunto con tu propia varita. ¿Lo recuerdas Potter?- la retorica no pudo ser mas acida.

- Dime que hizo.- los dementores se agitaban, viendo como la proteccion de Harry, que antes habia protegido tanto a si mismo como a Malfoy, se volvia debil.

- Fue ella- contesto Malfoy- Fue mejor que matarte, Potter.

- ¡No! Dumbledore dijo que fui yo quien...-Harry se callo entonces, bajando la vista, viendo sus manos que se aferraban tensas al borde la mesa.

- ¿Confundido, Potter?

: Fin del FLASHBACK:

- Cuando sali de ahi no sabia que hacer, la declaracion de Malfoy tenia peso, pero ni en un millon de años el peso suficiente; resultaba inverosimil llevar a Cho frente a la corte sin evidencia mucho mas solida. Te busque, queria advertirte, pero ya sabes como resulto eso y despues supe de la boda por medio de Richard y supuse... Hermione, ¿estas bien?

El asentiemiento de cabeza por parte de esta fue casi mecanico, pero la palides de la piel y el la incomprencion frenetica en sus ojos que se habian quedado quietos demostraban totalmente lo contrario. Hary se levanto para ir a su lado cuando un elfo domestico aparecio en la puerta.

- Señor, la señorita Chang espera en la puerta, señor.- Sus miradas se fueron al elfo de imediato y con la misma rapides se volvieron a mirarse entre si.

- Hazla pasar y dirigela hacia nosotros.- contesto Harry, dejando mostrara un poco de sorpresa en un su postura que se paralizo durante un par de segundos ante las palabras del elfo, aun si alejar los ojos de los de Hermione.

Harry se arrodillo frente a ella ,sus manos ea los costados de la silla, hablo rapidamente y en voz baja, sabiendo que Cho no tardaria en reunirce con ellos. - Tienes que ayudarme, Hermione.- ella nego con la cabeza y quizo levantarse.- No, escuchame, porfavor. Todos creen que malfoy esta loco, nada que venga de el les resulta valido, pero si...

- No. Quiero saber porque lo hizo, Harry. Ya.

- Espera.- Harry la detuvo de nuevo, tomando sus dos manos. - Si logramos que confiese, me asegurare de saber porque.

- No puedo, no se fingir- negaba con la cabeza rapidamente, parpadeando con la msima velocidad para no dejar salir nada de sus ojos, ni unasala lagrima. Aun asi le resultaba dificil.- Me conoce demaciado.

- Eso no importa.- le dijo, rodenado sus mejillas con ambas manos.- Hazlo.- y ella asintio con la cabeza sin percatarse que el se acercaba despacio.

- Hola.- Harry se levanto lentargico ante el inespeado saludo, Hermione dio un respingo en su silla. - Hermione, pude llegar antes de la boda, ¿no es genial?

Cho se acerco a Hermione, ignorando por completo la presencia de Harry, quein pocoa poco se fue acercando a suantiguo asiento, sin alejar la mirada de ambas chicas.

- Hola, Cho.- saludo el, inexprecibo ante el desagrado que su aludida iradiaba hacia el.

- Harry, ¿que tal?- y con una sonrisa no muy genuina se disculpo a si misma por ignorarle, auqnue seguramente hubiese seguido haciendolo si el no hubiese murmurado palabra.

- Crei que la Universidad no te dejaria venir.- dijo Hermione. Parecia estancada ente la molestia y la confusion. Se esta esforzando, penso Harry y le sonrio a la castaña a pesar de que esta no le miraba. Gesto que no paso desaercibido por el tercer par de ojos en la terraza.

- No lo hicieron, pero tuve listo el traslador tan ponto lei tu carta.- dijo, lanzandole una rapida mirada a Harry.

- Oh, ¿te preocupe?

- Algo, pero queria venir, te lo dije.

- Si, me lo dijiste.

- ¿Preocuparse porque?- inquirio Harry, y Cho le mando una mirada que claamente lo mandaba a meterse con sus propios asuntos.

- Solo un par de incobenientes por aqui, Harry. - respondio Hermione, sonriendole. Por alguna razon fingir le estaba costando muy poco, y Harry parecia estar captando su idea, pues de nuevo se fue acercando a ella.

- Nada que no se pudiera manejar, no debiste molestarte en todo ese papeleo para el traslador, Cho.

- Queria venir, solo estar aqui por si algo andaba mal.

- Todo esta bien.- dijo Hermione, mirandola a los ojos. Desde su lugar, a espaldas de la puerta de crital, Cho pudo ver como los dedos de Harry rosaron levemente la mano de Hermione, mano que pronto se also un poco para buscar mas contacto.

Queria fuertemente cree que nada de lo que Malfoy habia dicho era verdad, en un principio habia empezado a buscar algo que le contradijera, algo por mas pequeño que fue que indicara al menos una leve contradiccion a lo que Harry le contaba. Pero parecia estarle pidiendo manzanas a un rosal, y al fin quedo hambrienta de preguntas. La primera de todas ¿como habia sido tal estupida? ¿Como habia dejado que pequeños detalles pasaran sin ser vistos? ¿Porque a Malfoy y a los demas mortifagos les habia dado el suficiente tiempo de matar a su hijo? El mismo Harry habia dicho que la barreras se habian levantado en la joyeria tan pronto él intento entrar- barreras identicas a las que él habia puesto y de las que solo Cho y Hermione sabian. Despues de deshechas, solo alguien con conocimiento podia reinstalarlas de identica manera... y en fin, ese era solo el principio, no queria seguir develando las manipulaciones de Cho. Antes de eso queria saber que la motivaba, que pudo haber hecho para que su amiga, su mejor amiga, creara una doble vida con el unico objeto de inflingir pena y dolor, detrullendo sueños que Hermione habia luchado por sostener.

Le sostuvo la mirada a Cho, y estaba segura de que le estaba sonriendo, sentir el apoyo de Harry le facilitaba las cosas. Ningun amor se devanece en dos segundos ni en dos dias, no uno que ha sido solido. No el amor romantico, ni el amor fraternal, ni el de amistad, y Hermione sentia lo que iba a hacer. Porque delante de ella estaba la persona en la que se habia sostenido inumerables veces. Y tambien estaba la que a sus espaldas se convertia en todo lo contrario que frente a a ella se decia ser. Antes le habia creido, antes la habia defendido; y en ese momento le creeria, la escucharia, pero defender ya no. Deseaba que le dijeran algo que no queria escuchar.

- No parece bien- respondio Cho, su voz tomando un tono oscuro.- ¿Que haces aqui Harry?

- Sere padrino, remplasare a Neville.

Cho sonrio.- Que coincidencia que Hermione vaya a ser madrina.- el solo se limito a sonreirle.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Hermione?

- Claro.- dijo, pero no se levanto, nisiquiera cuando Cho señalo claramente que deberian entrar a la casa.

- Bien- dijo Cho- ¿Que haces con el?- dijo señalando a Harry.

- Charlabamos.

- No me quieras hacer pasar como estupida, Hermione. Entre y el estaba a punto de besarte, y ahora misma esta tratando de tomarte la mano.

- Somo amigos de nuevo, Cho.- respondio con simplesa Hermione, pero la respuesta poco le gusto a Cho.

- ¿Amigos? Se que te es facil perdonar, pero ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que el te hizo?

- Con detalle.

- ¿Entonces que haces aceptandolo de nuevo en tu vida? No se lo merece.

Harry dio un paso al frente, pero esta vez fue Hermione quien se encargo de detenerlo a el, y tomandolo de la mano se levanto de la sulla.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? Cuando yo regrese aquel dia y te conte todo lo que habia pasado con Harry, ¿recuedas todo lo que dijimos, Cho?

- Claro que si.- contesto Cho frunciendo el cejo.- Por eso mismo es que no entiendo que ocurre.

- Yo tambien recuerdo. ahora recuerdo claramente algo que me dijiste.

Cho la observo expectante mientras Harry le estrechaba la mano con fuerza.

- Te pregunte porque seria que el lo habia hecho, pues yo no veia razon alguna. Estaba tan segura de que el no haria algo como eso.-Harry le apreto un poco mas la mano, y ella le dirigio una fugas sonrisa.- Y tu me miraste a los ojos, y con tanta conviccion me dijiste, " Nunca sabre porque lo hico, pero queria safase de algo y olvidarlo sonaba como la mejor excusa."

- Si, eso lo dije- se le veia en el rostro que sus pensamientos corrian rapidos, calculando a donde llevaria todo eso.

- No pude evitar creerte, y a pesar de todas las razones que habia, yo lo tome personal. Crei que el ya no me amaba, y me quizo olvidar. No sabes cuanto los desprecie por eso.- Ahora ella le respondio el apretujon de mano a el. Debia ser honesta, debia desplegar bien su defensa y razonamiento para que Cho pudiera saber de que estaba ahablando y no la evadiera eficazmente. - Pero, dime... ¿Era eso lo que buscabas cierto?

Era un pregunta que solo tentaba, y Cho apenas y mostro reaccion a ella. Aunque reconocible era la poscision que Hermione y Harry habia adoptado. Cho se mantuvo parada en el mismo lugar donde se habia quedao cuando entro, el cabello meciendose de vez en cuando con la leve briza, un brazoal castado y el otro en el bolsilla de su pantalon.

- Si, creo que si- respondio al fin.- El no te merece.- esto dicho como rasonable justificacion.

Hermione asintio, eso era de esperarse y no habia nada recriminante en que Cho la hubiese convencido de que Harry habia querido olvidarla, aunque de alguna manera eso ahora le resultaba absurdo. Miro al suelo unos segundo antes de levantar la mirada de nuevo.

- No recuerdo que me odiaras tanto, Cho.- dijo Harry.

- No recuedas un sin fin de cosas y por eso es que no me agradas mucho.- dijo, sus gesto delantando cuan molesta se encontraba a pesar de que ella parecia no querar demostrar nada que no fuese indiferencia.

- Hermione me ha perdonado, ¿porque no lo harias tu?

Cho bufo burlesca. - ¿De que se trata en realidad todo esto? ¿Que ocurre Hermione?

El tono de indigidad y las exasperadas miradas de Cho terminaron por sacar a Hermione del quebradiso manto de placidez que la habia cubierto por escasos momentos. Harry se dio cuenta pero no con el tiempo suficiente para detenerla y cuando intento parar sus intenciones ella ya estaba a mitad de camino de encontrar a Cho.- ¿A donde estabas? ¿A donde te fuiste el mismo dia que la guerra acabo?

Cho observo a su amiga son sorpresa el arrebato de Hermione, atacando cuando ella menos lo habia esperado, y tardo unos segundo en responder.- Te lo dije hace mucho, estaba en el Ministerio, Jack regesaria ese mismo dia del funeral de su madre.

- Jack Owen, fue tu novio ¿no? Al que conociste en la joyeria.- pregunto Hermione.

- El mismo.

- ¿Que le paso a Jack, Cho?

Cho parecia no poder decidirse, pero aun asi respondio rapidamente.- Murio, en el ataque a Coeatbridge. Nunca regreso.- dijo, su tono apagado.

¿Cuanto se necesita practicar para mentir con tal conviccion? ¿Cuantos años de engaño?¿ Y cuan grado de buen jucio es necesario para escoger a los que fuesen presas perfectas de trucos y mentiras? Penso Hermione, mas que nada exasperada ante el despliegue de Cho en el cual iguales eran el nivel de fluides para la insinceridad y la descarada voluntad de mantener su charada. Estaba casi completamente convencida de que Cho era culpable de todo lo que Harry habia dicho, de todo lo que Draco Malfoy habia descubierto, y aun asi, en una parte pequeña de su mente, amiga, y no enemiga, era la palabra que su cerebro aun conectaba con la joven que tenia enfrente.

- Todos sabemos que Azkaban se acerca a la muerte, pero no hay que ser tan drasticos, Cho.- dijo Harry detras de Hermione. Cho inmediatamente volvio su vista a el.

-¿Que?- pregunto, observando a Harry como si este hubiese dejado de razonar debidamente.

- ¿Jack nunca te dijo su nombre real? Hable con él el otro dia y...-

- Oh, por Merlin, estas loco, Potter. Jack murio hace dos años en aquel ataque, el ultimo de los mortifagos.

- ¿Que? En el mundo magico hay fantasmas de todo tipo, Cho- respondio Harry, encogiendose de hombros con toda tranqulidad. Cho se encamino hacia el, pasando a Hermione.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Acaso ese hechizo que te echaste para quitarte la memoria se llevo todo tu sentido comun? Ya parece que los recuerdos no son los unico que se fundieron hace ya tiempo en esa cabeza.

- Tu sabrias mas de eso- respondio Hary atravez de una firme mandibula.- pemiteme repetir la pregunta. Cho, ¿acaso ese hechizo que me echaste para quitarme la memoria tambien era para dejarme sin sentido comun?- y añadio- ¿Usaste tanta magia en mi que el hechizo para confundir a Malfoy fue tan debil? Tanta voluntad y al final, en el ultimo paso de un plan perfecto, dejaste un cabo suelto.- dijo Harry con un tono seco.

TYTYTYTYTY

Pues ahi lo tienen, despues de una ausencia bastante larga al fin el septimo capitulo.. jaja.. y no es el final aun. Una amiga me recomendo dejarlo en esta parte, aumenta el suspenso me dio a entender, a pesar de que yo pensaba no hacerlo. Ahora digan, gracias amiga de Aryen. Jajajaja. No se preocupen, el proximo capitulo, al igual que el final, llegara pronto... dificil de creer pero ya todo esta planeado, solo falta que mis dedos se pongan a trabajar.

Y me harian muy feliz si en lo que llegan los demas capitulo ustedes me dejan uno que otro comentario sobre lo que piensan de la historia .

Una enorme disculpa por cada error ortogafico. Deje en manos de mi primo la instalacion del Word y el, muy falto de memoria girs, olvido poner la aplicacion en espanol. Para cuando lo supe el ya habia destruido el CD ...

Pero bueno.. pronto los corregire.. tendre que pedir favores.

Espero que les haya gustado el capi!!


End file.
